Hidden Love
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: "When he left he took everything with him.My hopes, my dreams, my family.I thought I'd never love again. Until I found it in an unexpected person." -Bella. Full summary inside. Rated M for lemons later on.
1. Love Unexpected

"**When he left he took everything with him. My hopes, my dreams, my family. I thought I'd never love again. Until I found it in an unexpected person." -Bella**

**Bacicly it is where Jasper comes back to comfort Bella insted of Jacob in New Moon. **

* * *

It had been months since he left. I have been in a haze barely recalling anything that happened. The thing that woke me up, Charlie threatened he was sending me to Jacksonville. I told him I was going to a movie with Jessica tonight so he won't send me away. I couldn't leave the town of Forks. If I went to a place where the sun shined then I won't be able to believe he excised.

In the parking lot I hesitated to ask Jessica. I didn't want to ask her but it was my only choice. Or was it. I decide that I would drive to Port Angles and sit in my truck for an hour or so then drive back. It was somewhat logical. Far better than having to sit through a movie with Jessica.

As I got out of my truck having made my choice, I realized if I didn't hurry I'd be late for class.

I slightly ran at a pace where I wouldn't fall. As I got closer to the building I look towards the forest. It was something I did everyday hoping I might see him. But unlike every other day of the past few months, today I say something. I looked closer. It looked as if to be blond hair.

I felt the hole in my chest sting and quickly put my arms across it trying to hold myself together. I turned away from the forest hoping the pain might decrease if I was farther away from it. As the doors shut behind me it lowered by the smallest fraction but it was enough where I could go to class.

Again at lunch I conceited asking Jess but yet again decided it was a bad idea. Today, unlike any other day, everything seemed louder. Like I'd had cotton in my ears and just taken it out.

After the little decrease in pain this morning nothing had changed. The hole in me chest hurt like hell. No I had be through hell and back. It didn't hurt that bad. But the pain didn't lessen any more.

By now I had convinced myself that what I saw this morning wasn't real. It couldn't be. There was no one in the woods, there was no blond hair, there was nothing. Nothing anymore.

Before I had realized it I was walking to my truck. For the last time I concided asking Jess but yet again I voted against it.

As I drove away from this place and looked in the forest out of habit. I saw it again the blond hair within the green of the forest. I looked away and tried to hold back as much pain as I could.

When I got home I wrote a note to Charlie, changed, and grabbed my wallet, just in case, then got in my truck and prayed it would make it to Port Angles.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

After Bella's party I barely talked to my family. I felt horrible about what I did. If it wasn't for me we'd still be in Forks. Alice keeps telling me not to feel guiltily. That it wasn't my fault and, if had the chance, Bella would forgive me. I highly doubted that.

Why would she want to forgive me? A monster that tried to kill her. It didn't make since.

After a while I left. I didn't want to hurt my family but it felt as if I was hurting them by staying. But before leaving Alice saw it. She told me to do what I thought was best and she understood. I hugged Alice goodbye and told her I would be back. In response to this she became very sad.

When I pulled back to see what was wrong she said, "Jasper I love you but I want you to be happy so follow your heart and don't worry about anyone else." I was about to ask what she meant but she shook her head. "No just trust me on this one."

I never would forget Alice but at the moment my mind was made up and I was going to leave.

After I was out of sight of our house I drove as fast as I could. If I could get there before night fell maybe I could speck with her. _No!_ I thought, _Your just going to check in. No talking to her and making her life worst._

I didn't get there until eleven pm even with my fast driving. I packed my car in the garage of our old home and made the rest of my trip on foot.

When I reach the Swan residence I did as my brother used to and used the tree in their front yard to get through her window.

Bella's room had changed at all. The only difference was that it felt sadder. Almost gloomily.

I looked at Bella who was asleep on her bed. She was stiff and rigid. I saw he loosen up the smallest bit when I'd entered her room.

I stayed in the corner and watched her sleep. She was so peaceful, beautiful even. No that's just Edward's emotions getting to me. I don't feel that way.

Bella became stiff again and then screamed into her pillow. I hid but tried to calm her. It worked and she fell back asleep. I stayed in her room that night and just watched her sleep. But I was gone before she awoke.

She got in an argument with her father. I wish I could have been there to defend her. Maybe that was a brotherly instinct, to not let people yell at her. But why from her own father?

At school she was nerves, not wanting to ask Jessica to go to the movies with her. She eventually got out of her truck a little happier. That made me smile. Was that an instinct to?

She half ran half walked to her first class. At the door she turned and looked directly at me. I wish I could go up there and tell her I was here but I can't.

Bella felt a horrible pain all of a sudden and she throw her arms over her chest then ran inside.

I rushed closer so I could stop her pain. I followed her all day making sure she wouldn't hurt. It was very difficult. The pain wouldn't go away so I just masked it with calm. It was horrible seeing her like this. I would catch myself trying to leave my hiding spot and try to go and comfort her. But I would stop. I just wish I could hold her in my arms and. _No! _I stopped myself from thinking that. _Bella is Edward's! I love Alice!_ But even as I thought it I felt myself wishing it was different.

At the end of the day I followed Bella home. I snuck inside her bedroom and hid in her closet. When she came into her room I watched her write a note to her father then get her wallet out of her book bag. After that she went to change. I tried to keep my eyes closed. I would _not_ invade Bella's privacy like that! At least not more than I already did.

She walked back out to her truck and started driving out of town. I went to my old home and got my car. I couldn't just let her go back to Port Angles alone. But this time I'd be more careful then Edward. I won't let my Bella get hurt. _My Bella. That sounds good._

**

* * *

**

What do you think? If you guys don't like the story I won't write it. So if you want to read more then Review!


	2. Port Angeles

**Bella's POV**

As I drove Port Angles I couldn't help but think of the last time I was here. It was the night _he_ had saved me from those men. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come out here alone. I guess I could just stay in my truck. It would be safer and _he_ asked me not to do anything reckless. Whatever.

I parked in an open space in the movie theater parking lot. After locking my doors I pulled my knees up to my chest and prepared myself to wait for a few hours.

I sat for maybe thirty minutes without thinking then my mind started to wonder. I tried not to think about _him_ but it was hard. I missed _him_ so much but _he_ was never coming back. No one was.

There was a knock on my passenger door that made me jump. I looked up hoping it wasn't one of those horrible men from almost a year ago.

I gasped and jumped again. This impossible! I had to be dreaming! There's no way this could be happening.

I throw myself at the door handle and tried opening it. I saw I still had it locked. I pulled the lock up and pushed the car door open.

When I finally managed to breath again the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Why are you here?" To me I sounded scarred but I was no where near scarred. In fact I was thrilled! But I think he took it as I was scarred.

"I'm sorry did I scare you Bella?" A smiling Jasper asked.

"No no no!" I yelled. "In fact I'm glad to see you but you never answered me. What are you doing here?"

He frowned. "I came to check on you," he then added quietly, "And apologize for your birthday party last year."

I was stunned. It sounded like he didn't think I hadn't already forgiven him. "Of course your forgive Jasper. Would you like to sit?" I asked gesturing to my truck seat.

Jasper hesitated. He did sit down though shutting my truck's door behind him. The moment I had seen it was him standing outside my truck I had felt safe but with him here next to me now I felt happy. It must just be Jasper trying to keep me calm, but he himself looks nervous.

For a few awkward moments of silence neither of us spoke. But after so long it began to bother me so I was the first to speak. "Jasper how long have you been in Forks, watching me?" I asked.

"I got here last night. And I followed you here because I wanted to make sure you were safe," he said this in a rush.

"Are the others with you?" I asked only concerned with one name in particular.

"No. It is just myself," he said with what sounded like a southern accent.

"Do they know you're here?"

"Alice might but the others don't. Though the must have discovered that I left by now," Jasper was looking at his hands as he said this.

I smiled. It was nice that he left his family to check in on me. "Well you shouldn't have left your family for me," I said frowning under my breath.

He heard me. "Bella," he said. I looked away. I didn't want to hear him say I was family when I wasn't.

Jasper tried again. "Bella," when he failed to get my attention he grabbed my chin and made me look into his bright gold eyes. "Bella don't ever say that your always part of our family. Your Esme's daughter and Emmett's sister you will always have a place in our family no matter how far away you are."

As I starred into Jasper's eyes I saw that they sparkled. It was something I'd never noticed since we never really knew each other. I felt butterflies flutter around in my stomach and blood rush to my cheeks as I realized how beautiful he was.

Jasper saw the red on my face and let go of my chin.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just couldn't let you say something that wasn't true."

I nodded afraid my voice would betray me.

He smiled with an idea in his mind. "Do you really want to sit in this truck for a hour." I shook my head, I really didn't. "Well why don't we go to a movie. Then I can buy you dinner afterwards. If you like."

It was better than waiting in here. Plus the idea of going out with Jasper suddenly appealed to me. "That sounds fun let's go," I said cheerfully.

Jasper was all of a sudden opening my door and helping me out of the truck.

"Vampire speed," I said, "is something I'll be needing to get used to again if your going to be here for a while."

He laughed at my comment. "Yes most definitely."

The movies we had to decide between were Couples Retreat and Nightmare on Elms Street. I don't really like horror movies but we both agreed that Couples Retreat was just going to be filled with stupid humor that made no real sense. So I sat though a horror film. It wasn't that bad with Jasper there. Whenever I got scarred he'd comfort me.

After the movie, which Jasper refused to let me pay for, we walked to the McDonalds down the road. It was dark out but I was never scarred. All in all I had had a lot of fun by the time he walked me back to my truck.

"That was great Jasper I had a lot of fun," I said. Jasper was leaning against my truck's door staring at me.

I looked down being as shy as I was and noticed for the first time tonight that he was holding my hand. I felt a small amount of pain in my chest as I thought of how Edward used to hold my hand. But that disappeared as soon as Jasper said, "Well I guess I should be letting you get home."

The small sting that I had when I thought of Edward was replaced with a new throbbing feeling at the thought of Jasper leaving. This wasn't a small sting like before it was more of a breaking feeling, like a heart ache.

"Yeah I guess you should, but are you leaving tonight?" I asked worry coloring my tone.

He smiled a little. "I wasn't planning on it is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. If you don't have anything to do you can come by tonight," I said without thinking. So where inside me I was hoping he would say yes.

"I might take you up on that offer," Jasper said grinning.

I smiled back at him. "I'll see you later then," I said with excitement in my voice.

He smiled once more and let go of my hand. He turned around walking off to his car. Jasper looked back at me and said, "I'll be at your window when Charlie falls asleep." He waved once more then got in his car and drove off.

When I got in my truck the warm safe feeling was gone. I drove home with a new pain in my chest. It's as if the hole in my chest Edward had left had been multiplied by a million and the pain hurt just as bad.

When I got home I remembered that once Charlie was asleep Jasper would be here. I smiled at the thought of seeing Jasper again and went inside.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

I walked into the living room. Charlie sat on the couch watching TV. "Yeah Dad?" I said.

He looked up at me surprised to hear the tone of my voice no doubt. I don't know what he saw on my face but it made him smile like crazy. I tried to feel the expression on my face but couldn't.

"Dad are you okay?" I asked. He kept looking at me but changed his expression to look calmer.

"How was your night?" He asked.

I conceded telling him that Jessica bailed and I ran into an old friend. But then he'd want to know who and I couldn't tell him about Jasper. That would be bad if he knew I was hanging out with the brother of the guy who left me. So I lied.

"I had fun. Me and Jess saw a good movie," I lied.

"That's good," Charlie said looking back at the TV.

I went upstairs and took a shower. Tonight I dug out the old silk pajamas that I used to ware when Edward came over. They were stuffed under all my other clothes. After that I went downstairs and watched TV with Charlie for thirty minutes. When he turned the TV off and went to bed I followed.

I paused outside my door. Jasper would be waiting in there for me. I had to be calm. I took a deep breath and walked into my room shutting the door behind me.

**

* * *

**

What you guys think? Your options me a lot to me. I want to know if people actually like my story, so please review.


	3. Sleep Talking

**Jasper's POV**

I drove back to my house utterly surprised. Bella had invited me into her house. This was amazing now I wouldn't have to sneak into her room.

I still didn't know how long I was staying. My guess though is until Edward finds out that I'm here with Bella and drags me away. From what I've seen and heard today Bella had been really shaken after we left. I didn't want that to happen to her again. No I wouldn't let that happen to her again.

I waited in the woods outside Bella's house waiting for Charlie to be deep asleep. It took awhile, but when he did fall asleep I hopped up to Bella's window. She had it open so I jumped in.

Bella was laying down on her bed asleep. I walked over to her and kneeled down next to her bed where we were eye leveled. She had her eyes closed.

I just watched her for awhile. She was so peaceful tonight. Beautiful.

"No," Bella said.

"Bella are you okay?" I panicked.

"Don't leave," She said. Good she was sleep talking. "Jasper please don't leave me," she cried.

Did Bella just say what I thought she said. Did she ask _me_ not to leave her.

"No Edward don't!" She screamed.

I crouched down in defense. No one was going to hurt Bella not even Edward.

Bella started sobbing harder then before. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. "Because I love him!" she cried.

Who does she love? What was going on in her dream? This is very confusing.

"Yes I love Jasper and I could never love you after this!" She cried.

Bella loved me. She really loved me. I heard screaming but couldn't get out of my own mind.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I hadn't realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. I was planning on waiting up for Jasper but I was just so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I had expected to have to same dream I had had for the past few mouths where I was wondering aimlessly through the woods trying to find Edward. But this time I didn't have to wonder I just did out of habit. I kept walking until I found myself in a meadow. No not Edward's meadow but a different one.

The meadow was just as beautiful maybe more. It was bright with yellow and orange flowers. It had a river going through it.

I sensed that someone else was here with me so I looked up. I saw Jasper there he smiled at me. I walked closer to him. He frowned and took a step back.

"No," I said. "Don't leave," I took a step closer and he took a step back. "Jasper please don't leave me," I cried out to him.

He smiled and appeared in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me. We stood like this until Jasper pulled away. He looked over my head and growled. He pushed me to the side of him. I looked and saw Edward snarling at us.

Edward ran at Jasper. I looked into his eyes and the only thing I saw in them was death.

"No Edward don't!" I screamed but it was to late. Jasper and Edward were already attacking each other. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I saw a small fire and Edward standing over it. I burst into tears. I started to run to the fire but Edwards arms were around my waist before I could even move an inch.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him trying to pull away.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because I love him," I screamed. Edward let me go and I fell to the ground.

"Bella what do you mean you love him that's just Jasper," he said. "You couldn't love him you love me?"

"Yes I love Jasper and I could never love you after this!" I yelled at him. I got up and ran to the fire. I couldn't never tell him the truth.

All of a sudden I felt fire on my hand. "If I can't have you no one can," Edward said. I screamed out in pain and in sorrow. I'd lost Jasper and have to live without him forever. I screamed again waking up.

I turned my face into the bed so Charlie wouldn't freak out. I screamed again, then felt cold hands on my arm.

"Bella, Bella it's okay stop screaming," Jasper said.

I looked up at him. He was alive. I throw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. He put his arms around me and patted my back.

"Your okay Jasper. Oh my God I'm so happy your alive!" I exclaimed.

I pulled away and looked at his face. He looked confused.

"What's wrong Jasper? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked becoming self concise.

His confused look disappeared and he said, "Nothing. It's just you said your happy I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be alive?" Jasper asked.

"No reason I just had this freaky dream and it scarred me. Don't worry it's nothing," I said.

He smiled for no reason. "Well I'm glad your okay. Now go back to sleep," he said.

I laid down and closed my eyes but all I could see was the flame from the fire where Jasper was burning from my dream. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"You know I'm not tired anymore," I said. "Maybe we could just talk for a while?"

"That sounds good," Jasper said sitting down next to me.

We talked for the next hour or so about stuff going on in our lives. He talked more than me though. Once he asked me something that hurt.

"Bella how did you handle it when we left?" He asked.

I froze. I hated talking about this. It always hurt. The hole he'd left in my chest stung a little but not as much as the dream.

Jasper noticed. "You don't have to talk about it if you want," he said.

I shook my head. "No," I said, "I need to talk about this to get over it." He nodded understanding. "When Edward-wince- left me I felt like huge whole was punch though my chest. I haven't been getting over it like _he _wanted me to. I felt like it was my fault everyone had to leave there home," as I choked this out I cried.

Jasper pulled me into a hug. I didn't pull away. I just cried into his chest. So where in the middle of this all I feel asleep. This time I didn't dream, all I saw was the worried look on Jasper's face as he pulled me into a hug.

**

* * *

**

What do you think? I want to know if there's any improvements I could do to make the story better. So please review and give your true opinion.


	4. The Annoying Voice in my Head!

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning alone. Of course yesterday was a dream there's was no way Jasper would have come back. And if he did he wouldn't try to comfort me. Why would he? He had no reason.

"Good morning Bella," I heard someone say.

I shoot up and saw Jasper sitting on my rocking chair. I got out of bed, walked over to him, and sat on the floor in front of him. I smiled he was still here that meant yesterday had been real. But that also meant that I'd cried my eyes out last night while laying on his chest. I guess this time the good stomps the bad.

I smiled up at him and said, "Good morning Jasper."

He frowned. The next thing I knew I was sitting in his lap and Jasper had his arms around my waist. I know I should have rejected and got up once he sat me down but this felt nice, sitting on his lap like this. It felt right. I smiled to myself.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Just happy I guess. That's all thanks to you," As I said this his smile widened. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"So Bella what do you want to do today," he said while playing with a strand of my hair.

"What do you want to do?" I said playfully. _Playfully? Where'd that come from? _I thought.

Jasper must have heard the change of tone in my voice because he paused for a moment to look down at me. I smiled at him. He grinned back and continued twisting the strand of hair around his finger.

"I will do whatever you want," he said. God why did he have to make this so difficult.

"Well I guess since your not supposed to be here in Forks we could just hang around the house. I should clean it," I said.

"Alright but once you want to leave the house just tell me and you can go," Jasper told me sadly.

I tensed. I don't want to leave Jasper. That would just make my chest hurt worst then it did when I thought of Edward.

Jasper sensed it and said, "Or we could stay at your house all day."

I grinned. "Yeah I'd like that," I said smiling up at him. He returned my smile with a beautiful answering smile. I was dazzled for a moment unable to move. After five minutes of me staring at his perfect face Jasper squeezed my waist. I shook my head trying to clear it.

My stomach growled. Jasper smirked at me again. "Breakfast time for Bella," he laughed.

I grinned and hopped off his lap running for the stairs. I jumped down them two at a time. The best part I didn't fall on the stairs. Sadly I did slip on my silk pajama pants when I finally reached the kitchen. I screamed for fear of hitting the ground.

Just as I closed my eyes I felt cold strong arms catch me. I smelled Jasper's sweet scent and opened my eyes. Jasper had his arms wrapped around my waist and we were pressed tightly together. I blushed and looked up. His face was just inches from mine. I blushed a deeper shade of red.

He laughed. "Why are you so embarrassed Bella?" He said still laughing.

My cheeks turned scarlet. Jasper kept laughing at me. I tried pulling away from him, but he held me there. "And where are you going," he laughed.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

When Bella jumped out of my lap I sighed. _Is she really going to try and run from me?_ I asked myself.

I ran ahead of her. Surprising Bella made it down the stairs without falling. But in the kitchen when she looked back to see if I was following her she tripped on her pajama pants. I chuckled but run up and caught her anyway.

When our bodies touch it felt like I was struck by lightning. It was an amazing feeling. Everywhere our skin touch it felt like electricity was being pumped into my body. I pulled Bella to my chest pressing her against me. I don't know what was going on between us but I knew I wasn't about to let it go.

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her cheeks were a light pink. When she saw how close my face was to her's her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Why are you so embarrassed Bella?" I asked laughing.

Her cheeks turned scarlet and she tried pulling away from me, but I held strong. I would not let her go. "And where are you going?" I asked.

"Away from you," she said. "As long as your going to laugh at me then I'm not going to put up with it." This time she pulled out of my arms and ran towards the living room.

I sighed inward. Was she ever going to learn that I can easily catch her. I ran towards the living room and grabbed Bella once she was through the doorway.

She looked up at me with a pout on her face. It was very sexy. "Bella are you trying to turn me on?" I asked her without thinking.

Bella grinned and pulled out of my arms. She walked towards to couch shaking her ass trying hard to be sexy. When she turned back towards me I felt a wave of lust hit me head on. "Maybe I am," she said smirking.

Her attempts worked. She looked very sexy right now. I licked my lips.

_Wait,_ that annoying voice in my head that told me when something was wrong said.

_What? _I asked it annoyed.

_Are you really going to do this?_ It asked me.

I sighed._ I was planning on it._

_Think about Alice._ It said,_ Think about how bad Edward's gonna kill your sorry ass if you dare try anything with Bella._

I was pissed off now. I was so turned on and happy until that damn voice started talking. But it did have a point. If I did anything stupid then Edward would kill my sorry ass.

Then another voice came in. It was the voice I heard when I wanted so badly to drink human blood. The evil in me.

'_Jasper think about it,' _The evil voice said, _'He's going to kick your ass any way for coming here, so why not go out with a bang.'_

Damn it! That voice had a point. If Edward was gonna kill me anyway then why not leave this earth happy.

'_That's it! Just do it! Don't think, follow your instincts,' _the evil voice yelled.

The evil voice was right. I had made up my mind. I was going to go out with a bang, literally.

But just as I was about to walk over to Bella the good voice said _Think about how Bella feels._

I froze. It was right. Bella wouldn't want this, would she? No, I told myself. She still loves Edward. Her dream last night, whatever happened, meant nothing. I wouldn't let her do this and regret it later.

_And you don't want to hurt Alice,_ the good one reminded me. Truth I hadn't even thought of Alice until it said her name. No I wouldn't want to hurt her, I told myself.

And all this happened with in a matter of thirty seconds.

Bella walked up to me when I froze. "Are you okay Jasper?" she asked me. Her voice was filled with worry.

I nodded. "Yeah," I lied. It was silent for a moment. I knew that if I said anything than we might go back to the way we were before. So I had to pick my words carefully. "So you said you wanted to clean the house?" I asked her.

Bella nodded all waves of lust gone. "Yeah your right. I should get started on that," she said. She walked away but as she did I felt her emotions hit me. She was sad? Why would she be sad that I stopped her from doing something she'd regret.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I walked away from Jasper sad. I knew that I was being stupid I mean why would Jasper like me? He had Alice. The beautiful, the fun, the all too perfect Alice.

I paused as I walked up the stairs replaying what had just happened in my head.

_

* * *

_

When Jasper caught me I stuck my lower lip out in an attempt to pout.

"_Bella are you trying to turn me on?" He asked me._

_I grinned and pulled away from him. I walked towards the couch shaking my ass this way and that hoping I looked sexy. When I turned back to him he had this dazzling smile on his face. I felt my panties go hot. "Maybe I am," I smirked at him._

_I know Jasper felt the waves of lust I send at him because after a few seconds he took a step forward. I smiled. Then he froze. My smile was replaced by a frown and most of my lust by worry._

_I walked up to him and asked, "Are you okay Jasper?"_

"_Yeah," he said. We were both silent for a moment. A part of me hoped we would pick up were we left off. "So you said you wanted to clean the house?"_

_I nodded, all my lust gone now, "Yeah your right. I should get started on that," I said._

* * *

And now here I was. I continued up the stairs to the bathroom where I would start my cleaning spree.

As I got the cleaning supplies out the cabinet I thought about what I had just done.

_'I just tried to seduce my best friends boyfriend. Oh crap when Alice founds out she was going to kill me! Not only that but Edward would kill Jasper!'_

_'I am not going to let him do that! No one would hurt Jasper if I had any say in it!'_

**

* * *

**

So what do ya think? I might change the rating from T to M because I wanted to add a lemon. So tell me if you want the story to stay clean or if you want a juciy lemon in it. Thanks!


	5. Princess Bella

**Thanks for all the reviews! If you haven't seen it yet I changed the rating to M. So I will do a lemon, eventually.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

It had been a month since Jazz had shown up outside my truck in Port Angles. That month had been very odd. Jasper was always by my side out of school and always watching me in school.

The nightmares I used to have were now just things of the past. Instead they were replaced with nice pleasant dreams about Jasper. But I still do have a nightmare at least once a week. No not my nightmare where I wonder thru the forest after Edward left, it was the one I had the night after seeing Jazz in Port Angles. That one hurt more than the others. It made me scream out of my sleep. But, thankfully, Jasper was always by my side in seconds and would hold me until the nightmare went away.

I thanked him all the time for helping me thru this. He really did make me forget about Edward completely. And I owned him bigger for that.

We were walking thru the grocery store today, it was Friday and I need to go shopping since the fridge was running dangerously low on food. Jasper was standing beside me playing with my hair as I looked for my favorite cereal.

"What's the next thing on the list?" Jazz whispered in my ear. His cold breath tickled me causing me to shiver and I couldn't move for a moment. He chuckled and took the list from my hand. "I'll go get the milk while you find your cereal Bella," He whispered into my ear again.

I just nodded and he walked over to the frozen food section laughing at me.

I was so tempted to sick out my tongue when I heard someone say, "Bella." I turned and saw Jessica. "Bella Swan is that you?" She asked me.

I nodded still smiling. "Yeah it's me Jess," I told her.

She walked up to me. "Your smiling and laughing?" She questioned.

"Yeah, is it a crime for a girl to smile," I asked flabbergasted. _Oh God I'm starting to pick up Jasper's vocabulary, _I thought.

"No I haven't seen you like this since," she stopped and got a big grin on her face, "Who's the guy!" She screamed.

I was stunned. _How the hell did she figure that out?_ "There's uhh," I started, then Jasper walked up behind me and put the milk in my cart.

"Oh my God Jasper Hale," Jessica screamed a little too loud.

Jazz looked up noticing her for the first time. "Hello Jessica," Jasper said in a monotone.

"Why are you here with Bella?" She asked him obviously jealous. She's acting like I wasn't even there.

Over the past month Jasper and I got tired of always staying at my house so we made up a lie for anyone who asked why he was here. It was brilliant but it did work.

"He's attending college in Port Angles. So he comes and visits me on weekends. Is that a problem Jess?" I asked her.

She looked stunned. "But where's the rest of your family?" She asked. Crap I hadn't thought of that one.

"They chose to got to other colleges so I stay at our old house while they stay in dorms on campus," Jasper informed her.

"Okay. I'll see you Monday Bella," Jessica said. She winked at me as she walked off.

Jazz and I turned and walked to the check out line. "Great," I said. "Now Jessica's going to ask me a million questions half of which I can't answer!"

He put his arm around my shoulders. "Well tell me the questions you think she'll ask and I can help you answer them," he gave me his famous smirk that I'd instantly loved the first time I saw it. I smiled back like an idiot until Jasper whispered, "Bella you have to pay for the groceries."

I blushed and looked down. I handed the lady the money while Jasper laughed at me. I glared at him and shrugged his arm off and walked to get the groceries.

As the bag boy put the last bag into the cart I grabbed it and started walking. I felt Jasper's arms go around my waist, stopping me.

"I'm sorry Bella," his cold breath tickled my ear and I shivered. He smiled against my ear. "I shouldn't have laughed please forgive me."

I looked away. I knew once I looked into his beautiful gold eyes and saw my favorite smirk I'd have to say yes. I couldn't say no to him when he messed with my hormones like that. But I did get my revenge. I would easily mess with his hormones too!

Jasper grabbed my grabbed my chin and made me look in his eyes. "Now would you please forgive me princess Bella," he said biting back his laugh as he called me my nickname, with, of course, he gave me!

I smirked. "Yeah I forgive you Jazzy," I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. He put his arm back on my shoulder. "Thanks Bella," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I told him. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to my truck. I frowned when he let me go to put the groceries in the bed of my truck.

I don't know why but it seemed like I was doing whatever it took to touch him and he was doing the same with me. He didn't have to put his lips to my ear or put his arms around me. I didn't have to hold his hand or lean my head on his shoulder, I just did it without even realizing it.

I got into my truck and put the key in the ignition. I turned the heat on high and waited for Jasper to get in the truck. I shivered as the cold air came into my truck. I felt Jasper pull me into his lap then he pushed my foot off the pedal and replaced it with his own.

I groaned. "I am perfectly capable of driving us to my house Jazz," I told him as he started pulling out of the parking space.

"I know but it's fun to watch you complain about one thing when your emotions say the opposite," he chuckled.

I felt the blood rush to my face but leaned my head on his chest anyway. I cuddled into him as he drove at a human pace back to my house. When we got him I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway.

"Looks like I can't come in can I?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. "You know Charlie won't be happy if he knew you and I were hanging out," I said to him. I hated this part of the day. Jasper can't let Charlie or anyone that would tell Charlie see him, otherwise Charlie would go hunting him down with a gun.

"Why can't we tell him?" Jasper asked me.

"Jazzy you know he would hunt you down with a gun since he blames your whole family for…" I felt the whole in my chest sting.

I looked up to see Jasper with a hurting look on his face. I touched his cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He didn't look at me. "I don't like to see you hurt Bella. It hurts me," He said.

I thought about it. I don't want Jasper to hurt. But by keeping him a secret I was hurting him. My life is to complicated.

"We could tell my dad today. Make it look like you were just in town so you stopped by," I said.

His face lit up with a brilliant smile. "I'd love that Bella."

We sat there for a few more minutes planning out what we would do. Then Jasper disappeared into the forest and I brought the groceries into the house.

Charlie would find out about Jasper today. And it didn't matter if he wanted me to hang out with Jasper or not. I'm not going to lose Jasper, not like I lost…._him._

**

* * *

**

Next chapter Charlie finds out about Jasper. Any ideas how he'll react? Review and find out!


	6. I want it to be special

**Jasper's POV**

I gulped then knocked on the door. It's been an hour or so since Bella walked in with the groceries, and, like we planned, I was to tell her father I was here today.

The door opened to reveal Charlie. He was happy until he saw me then he became angry. Neither of us spoke.

I broke the silence first. "Hello Chief Swan it's nice to meet you sir," I sent him calm emotions.

He didn't calm down at all. He just stared at me. "Your one of the Cullen kids right?" he asked.

I gulped again. "Yes sir I'm Jasper Hale sir," I said as calmly as I could.

His anger spiked up. If this is what he feels I wonder what he's thinking?

"What do you want?" He spat out at me.

"I was in town and wanted to say hi to Bella," I sent him more peaceful emotions. He became worried.

"I'll see if she wants to see you but if you do anything to make her worse then I swear…" He didn't finish but I got the point of his threat.

I just nodded. I knew Edward left her but I also knew that if Bella wanted me to know everything then she would tell me. So if her father was worried about her than it must have been bad.

Charlie walked upstairs to Bella's room. "Bella there's someone here to see you," he said after knocking on her door.

"Just send them up Dad," She told him not even opening the door.

Charlie came back downstairs and walked to me. He glared at me for a moment before saying, "You can go but don't say _his_ name she hasn't gotten over that yet."

I nodded, "Yes sir." I walked up the stairs and knocked on the first door, Bella's door.

"Come on in," Bella called to me. I opened the door and pulled it shut behind me. She looked up at me and set her book down. "Hey Jazz how'd it go," she asked.

I smiled at her. "Good but he said that you still hadn't gotten over someone saying Edward's name," I said. I sensed her hurting and looked up. She had her head in between her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked like she was trying to hold herself together.

I ran at an inhuman speed towards her. "Bella, Bella I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said his name. Please say something," I asked her. By now I was cradling her in my arms like a baby.

Bella looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She laid head against my chest and sobbed a little more. After maybe ten minutes she started whispering, "I'm not good enough, I'm not good enough," over and over again.

I was really pissed off now. "Bella. Bella look at me," She looked up into my eyes. "Who told you your not good enough? And what did they tell you your not good enough for?"

"EEEEdward," she stuttered. "He said I'm not good enough ffffor him so wwwhyy would I be good enough fffor you?" She started crying again.

It was hurting me to watch her do this to herself. I have to tell her how I feel if I don't then she'll always think she'll never be good enough for anyone. God damn it Edward you broke her. This sweet, perfect girl how could he hurt her at all! That mother fucker. I'm gonna kill him!

"Bella look at me," I lifted her chin up and made her look in my eyes. Her face was streaked with tears. "Bella you are good enough your more then good enough. You're the nicest, sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world," I told her.

Bella's eyes lit up when I said this. I don't know what happened but suddenly her lips touched mine. She pulled back but I put a hand on her cheek and pulled her in. She didn't move this time. Bella turned her head and kissed me deeper.

I let her lead since she was doing so well already. Bella hopped up to where she had her legs to where they were on either side of mine and was looking down at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slid my on her back. She pulled herself closer to my body. Her heat was warming me.

I pulled back and Bella was gasping for air. She smiled down at me. "I like you too," she said breathless.

"You are perfect Bella and anyone would be lucky to have you do you see that now?" I asked her.

"No I don't Jasper," She said. I frowned. "Because all I want is you. I think… I think I'm falling for you," She whispered innocently.

Bella is falling for me. She actually likes me. Screw you Fuckward! Bella's all mine now.

I smiled at her. "Me too Bella," I told her. She smirked down at me and I felt a wave of lust hit me and then she leaned down and kissed me again. I kissed back and held her to me.

She pushed me back onto her bed. I froze when she reached for the hem of my shirt. Bella tried to pull me shirt off but I grabbed her hands. She stopped and looked up at me.

"What are you doing Bella?" I asked her.

She got the same look on her face that someone had when they were about to tell Emmett the obvious answer to his stupid question. "I'm about to seduce a very handsome vampire what else?" She asked me.

I was too studded to do anything for a moment and Bella took advantage of that. She undid my belt then pulled it off and tossed it to the other side of her room.

"No Bella," I stopped her hands and she looked at me with a pout on her face. "I'm not doing this with your dad downstairs and I wouldn't do this with you even if he wasn't down there."

Bella started to get tears in her eyes. I realized what I had said. "No Bella I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't like anything more then to give in to you but not now I want it to be special. Alright Bella," I told her.

She got a distant look in her eyes as if she were thinking about what I said. "So your not saying no?" She asked. I nodded. "Your just saying not now right?"

"Yes exactly. I don't want to do this unless I do it right," I told her.

Bella nodded. "But you do like me?" She asked sitting down on my lap. I nodded. "So I can do this?" She leaned in and pecked a kiss on my lips.

I moaned when she pulled back. "Yes. Please do that I don't mind at all," I told her.

"Good cuz that's gonna happen a lot over the next few months," she informed me. "Unless you had other plans and were going to leave early," she was extremely worried that I'd say yes.

"Nope I'm here until you make me leave," I said. Her eyes lit up.

I leaned into kiss her again when we heard, "Hey kids you okay up there?" Charlie asked.

Bella giggled. "Yeah Dad. Jasper's just catching me up on some stuff."

I chuckled. "So to your Dad were just friends right?" I asked her.

She thought about it. "Yeah for now but after he likes you then you can be more," She kissed me.

I licked my lips. "Good," I smiled, "I'd like that."

**

* * *

**

They finally admitted that they love each other. Yaaahhhh! I have a question for my readers. I was thinking about making the next chapter where you find out what happened to Cullens while Jasper and Bella are falling in love and stuff. You know what Alice thinks about Jasper and Bella. Well tell me in your review if you like the idea. Thanks!


	7. Betryal

**So well this is going to be in a narrative POV so you can here what everyone is thinking/hearing at once and I don't have to go back and froth every two or three sentences. So hear it is what has happen to the Cullens since Jasper left.**

**

* * *

**

Narrative POV

_The Cullen's new house, a month after Jasper left, the living room._

Alice sat on Esme's new white couch with her feet wrapped around her legs. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the other side and Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat.

Alice sighed for the thousandths time today.

Rosalie finally was tired of this sadness. "That's it Alice!" Rosalie yelled. "I can't take it anymore. Jasper needed time to be alone because he thinks he was the reason we had to leave. Alice it's not you! So stop acting like he left you!"

Alice felt like her sister had just thrown knives at her with her words. It hurt, but Rose was right. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be acting like this but it's just that after I had the vision of him leaving and then he left I haven't been able to see his future and I'm worried," Alice admitted.

"It's alright Alice we understand," Esme told her. She gave Alice a smile and Alice tried to smile back, though it was hard.

After a few hours everyone scattered. Rose and Em were well everyone knows. Then Esme and Carlisle no one really knows. Alice stayed downstairs in her spot on the couch, not moving.

At around one a.m. the door opened. Alice didn't turn not care who was there. She starred ahead at the black tv.

Edward walked in the door and saw his favorite sister Alice sitting on the couch. He was expecting her to jump up and hug him but she didn't. She sat there staring at the blank tv. Edward walked in front of her and asked, "Alice what's wrong?"

_Jasper left. He wanted to be alone for awhile but that was over a month ago. And I can't see his future. _Alice thought. Then she broke down sobbing. She grabbed Edward's waist and held on.

Edward stood shocked for a moment then he sat down next to Alice and hugged her like she need. It's true Edward still was over Bella. In fact he couldn't stop thinking about her. It's all he ever thinks about 24/7.

"Alice calm down. Come on let's go upstairs. I'll go shopping with you tomorrow, I'll help you reorganize your closet. I'll do anything just stop crying," Edward begged her.

Alice looked up at him. "You can't stop thinking about her can you?" She asked.

Edward closed his eyes and all he saw was Bella. "Yes. She's the only think on my mind no matter what I do," he sighed.

Alice got an idea. Something that would take her mind off Jasper and Edward's off Bella. "I have an idea come on," Alice said blocking her thoughts. Edward let Alice drag him up to her room. Alice shut the door behind them then ran to her closet.

"Alice what are you doing?" Edward asked about to follow her.

Alice poked her head out the door right before Edward reached for the door knob. "Edward my idea will take your mind off Bella and mine off Jasper but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?" Alice asked him.

"Of course I trust you Alice but what are you…" Just as Edward said this Alice let him see her thoughts. Her idea took both body and mind. "I don't think I can do this. I can't."

"Edward you can do anything you set your mind to. And you and I both need this," Alice said opening her closet door. She stepped out in a black lacy bra and hot pink boy shorts.

Edward's eyes widen. He stood frozen staring at his sister. "Alice," He moaned.

"No," she said and throw her arms around his neck, "you need this." She pressed her lips to his and it took off from there.

Rose was in her closet trying to find the perfect lingerie when she heard something. _What is that?_ she thought.

"Oh Edward," She heard Alice moan. _What! _Rose screamed in her head.

"Emmett," she whispered, "come in here please."

Emmett was there in seconds. "Yeah?" He asked her.

"Tell me what does it sound like is going on in Alice's room?" Rosalie asked her husband.

"Uh okay odd question but okay," Emmett listened with Rosalie.

They heard grouting and moaning and groaning. "No way who the hell is she having sex with?" Emmett whispered not wanting Alice to hear them.

"I think it's Edward," said Rose. Emmett shook his head and Rose nodded. They listened to see if they could get clue to what was going on in there.

Suddenly they heard Alice muffle a scream into her pillow. Then she said, "Oh Edward."

Emmett and Rosalie froze. Their Edward. The Edward that was in love with their beloved sister Bella Swan was having sex with their other sister Alice, who was still in love with and dating their brother Jasper.

"Fuck I can't believe this. Alice is cheating on Jasper," Emmett said.

"And Edward is breaking Bella's heart," Rose added. "I feel so bad for her," she whispered.

"I feel so bad for them. I wonder where Jasper is," Emmett asked.

"Yeah I know," Rose said. "But we can't tell then ever. We only tell them if it's necessary got it Emmett." Emmett nodded.

Alice screamed again. _This is going to be a long night. _Rose thought. "What to go hunting Em?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward!" Alice called out.

"I think I just throw up a little in my mouth," Emmett said. "And yes let's go." They heard Edward screamed. "Let's go now come on!" Emmett said pulling Rose to the backdoor as fast as he could. Rosalie was right behind him running just as fast as him if not faster.

_**Six am**_

Rosalie and Emmett were just walking into the house just as Edward and Alice were walking downstairs. The seemed happier. Not as sad as yesterday and Edward before he left.

"Good morning," Alice called. She was her bouncing self again.

Emmett felt something coming up again. But he didn't say anything. He know better then to think about it.

"Morning Alice. You seem happier," Rosalie said.

"I am. Thanks for noticing Rose," Alice said bouncing down the stairs and to the couch. Edward walked behind her smiling.

They're going to do it again. Emmett and Rosalie both know it.

**

* * *

**

I know this chapter wasn't at all what was expected but it had to be done. I already have most of the ending planed out and I had to do this to make it work. So please review. Even if you think it was bad. I need to know if it was any good. Thanks!


	8. Valentines Day

**Okay so I hated writing the last chapter. But now its back to Jasper and Bella. So here we go.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

_Back in Forks. Bella's house._

Yesterday was great, no better than great. It was awesome! Jasper likes me! He really likes me! I'm so excited. I swear I was about to piss my pants when he said he liked me, I was that excited. Then I kissed him. Yes _I_ kissed him. And Jasper kissed me back. He let me lead too it was amazing.

He made me so wet. I needed him in me at that minute. I tried to seduce him but it didn't work because he remembered my dad was downstairs. Which now that I'm not all hopped up on lust I see that he was right. If my dad walked in on us I would never be able to see Jasper again. And that wouldn't work for me. I had to see Jasper! I'd move out before my dad banded me from seeing him.

Luckily Jasper did say that he wanted me too. He said he wanted our first time to be special. So I will remind him sometime in the _near_ future.

Now I was studying at the kitchen table. Charlie was getting ready to go fishing. At the moment he was making sandwiches for him and Harry.

I should probably tell him that Jasper was coming over. "Hey Dad," I said to him.

"Yeah Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Jasper's coming over today," I told him. I saw him stiffen so I added, "That's okay right?"

He turned and came to sit down beside me. "Bella do you really think that's a good idea?" He asked me.

"Well would you rather me go to his house?" I asked, kinda hoping he'd say yes.

"No it's not that. It's just Bella I don't want him to hurt you like…" Charlie paused before saying Edward's name.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Dad I trust Jasper. He didn't leave me. In fact he actually came back which proves he cares."

Charlie nodded and got up. "Alright Bells. Since it looks like he's gonna be here a lot I'll try to start liking him," Dad said while finish packing his lunch.

A few minutes later Charlie left and I was alone. I tried to study for my trig test Monday but my mind kept wondering to last night.

"Crap!" I screamed at my empty house. "Alice saw me making out with her boyfriend. God she's gonna fuckin' kill me!"

"Who's gonna kill ya darlin'?" Jasper me from the door way.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I jumped and fell out of the chair. Jasper catch me before I hit the ground. I smiled at him. "Thanks Jazz," I pecked him on the lips when he helped me up.

Jasper held me in his arms. "No problem princess," he said. I huffed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Princess isn't my favorite name in the world Jasper," I said.

"Then what would ya like to be called?" Jazz asked me.

I thought about it. "I don't know you pick," I said.

"Alright how about you're my darlin and I'm your Jazz ya like that?" He asked. I nodded. Jazz pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I kissed back and throw my arms around his neck.

I pulled back gasping for air. Jasper chuckled and sat down in my chair. I jumped on his lap and wiggled around like I had done yesterday, rubbing his manhood.

Jazzy moaned. "You like that?" I asked rubbing a little harder. In response to my question he moaned again. I smirked and flipped myself over to where I was facing him. I rubbed my lower regions against his and smiled. He groaned and pulled me to him. I kissed him long and hard.

This time we both pulled away gasping. I laid my head on his chest and he rubbed my back. "Bella do you know what today is?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head. "It's the fourteenths day of February."

"Valentine's day right?" I asked. He nodded. Crap I didn't get him anything.

"It's okay if you didn't get me anything. But I got you something," Jazzy said.

"And what might that be?" I asked. I grabbed a strand of his hair and started twirling it around my finger. He got up still holding me then sat me back down in the chair.

I pouted. "Just wait here darlin I'll be right back," He said. I nodded and Jazz was back in seconds with his hand behind his back.

I sighed. "Give me," I told him reaching for his arms. He pulled his arms from behind his back. In them was a white teddy bear. It had a red nose and paws. It also had a big heart on its stomach that said _Be Mine_ in white letters.

"Awe Jasper it's beautiful!" I gasped. "It's wonderful thank you Jasper thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I said pecking a kiss on his lips every time I said thank you.

"Your welcome darlin. But I thought ya didn' like gifts?" Jasper asked.

"It's not that I don't like gifts Jazz it's just that I don't like to take things from people when they have already given me so much," I explained to him.

He smiled. "Well that's good darlin. Cuz I wasn' gonna let ya not except it," he laughed.

"Your amazing Jasper. I just wish I could give you something back but I completely forgot about Valentines Day so I didn't get you anything," I frowned feeling bad that I didn't get him anything now.

"Don' feel bad darlin I have a way for us to compromise," Jasper got a mischievous grin on his face.

"And what might that be?" I asked kinda worried but completely excited at the same time.

"Let me take you somewhere after graduation. It gets to be whereva I want and I don' got to tell you where it is sound like a deal?" Jazzy asked.

I crossed me arms around my teddy bear and shook my head. "No," I said.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean yes right?"

"No Jazz I mean No," I told him.

He got another evil smirk. "Fine I'll take this back then," Jasper said trying to take my bear away from me.

"No!" I scream clutching it to my chest.

Suddenly he was whispering in my ear. "Just say yes and you can keep the bear," As he said this he took the bear from my hands. I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Please," I begged. "Please give me my bear back."

"Say yes Bella and you can have your bear back," he told me.

I sighed. "Fine we go where you want after I graduate and I won't complain," I told him.

Jasper put the bear back in my arms and I clutched it to my chest, "Thanks."

"No thank you darlin," Jasper said.

I had a bad feeling about this. He already had plans I could feel it. But what the hell could he be planning? Oh well.

I pressed my lips to his. "What was that for?" He chuckled.

"Nothing," I said kissing him again. You know what fuck Alice! I'm not giving Jasper up. He's mine now. _Wonder what she's doing right now though?_

**

* * *

**

I bet you guys can guess what Alice is doing but still Bella doesn't know. Can anyone guess what Jasper has planned for graduation? Well sorry if its not great but I just wanted to get this idea written before I forgot it. Review!


	9. One step foward and Two steps back

**Thanks for all the ideas about what Jasper has planed after graduation. Also I was wondering if you wanted the werewolves to get involved and more specificly Jacob.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I was driving to school before I realized it. It was already Monday and the weekend went by far to fast. Jasper and I were hanging out all weekend. It was so much fun.

Besides that one time when I wondered what Alice was doing I never thought of Alice again. Which made the weekend a whole lot better. I loved it.

When I got out of my truck Jessica came running up to me. I ignored her and kept walking.

"Bella, what's up with Jasper why is he really he?" She started as I walked to my first class.

"He's here for the reason he says he's here Jess," I told her. I was now outside the door to my first class.

Jessica crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine but were not done with this. I'll see you at lunch Bella," Jess said running off.

_Oh god I'm gonna have to deal with her at lunch_ I thought.

Sadly the day went by to fast. In a matter of minutes it felt like I was already walking to lunch. I waited in the line. When I turned I saw Jessica waving me over.

I walked over to my old table and sat down in between Jessica and Angela. That's when Jess started. "So are the others here? Are they coming back to school? Are you dating him?" She started.

"Wait dating who?" Mike cut in.

Before I could say anything Jessica said, "Jasper Hale. I saw him with Bella at the grocery store on Friday."

Lauren's mouth fell open. "Another Cullen?" Mike asked. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time!"

I'm sure Angela saw it in my eyes before it happened. She tried to stop me but I was too fast.

I stood up from my chair. "Screw you Mike!" I yelled at him, then poured my carton of milk on his head. I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could. I ran for my truck, but I broke down before I could get there. I fell on the cold ground and wrapped my arms around my legs. I started crying and couldn't stop. I felt arms wrap around me. Jasper pulled me on his lap and I started crying into his chest.

Jazz didn't say anything, he just let me cry into his shoulder. I held onto him for dear life. It felt like if I let go I would fall into the deep unknown. I clutched to his shirt not letting go.

"It's alright Bella. It's going to be okay, I promise," Jasper whispered in my ear.

My sobs quieted after awhile. Jasper and I were the only ones in the parking lot. I looked up into Jasper's eyes. He saw my question and answered.

"The bell rang about fifteen minutes ago," he told me. I nodded and laid my head back on his chest. "Do you want to go back Bella?"

I shook my head and felt the tears start to flow again. I cried for a while longer. "What happened Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Mike just said something that upset me and I…I just lost it," I told Jasper.

"Who do I have to beat up?" Jasper asked with a smirk on his face.

I laughed. "You sound like a mad boyfriend," I said laying my head back on his chest.

"Maybe I am," I froze. Did Jasper just say he was my boyfriend? I can't handle this! Can I? I love him. No I don't. I just don't know!

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked when I didn't move for a few minutes.

I shook my head trying to clear it. "Yeah I'm alright but Jasper I can't do this it's to soon," I told him. I looked into his honey gold eyes. I could see into his soul. There was love and passion and understanding.

"Bella I know you think it will turn out like last time, but I won't let anything hurt you. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone touch you if you don't want them to and I think I'm falling in love with you Bella," Jasper told me.

I was stunned. Jasper just said he loved me. That's what I've been telling myself for the past month in my dreams. I love him.

"I love you," I mumbled. I know it didn't come out right it must have not ever sounded like I love you.

"What was that Bella?" He asked.

I looked back at him. I pulled Jasper's lips to mine. He kissed me back. I pulled back to breath. After my breath was back I said, "I said I love you."

His eyes lit up. I saw them sparkling. He kissed me again. We continued this until the next bell rang. I sighed, "Class."

"Why I thought you didn't want to go to class?" Jasper laughed.

"We have all the time in the would Jazz," I pecked his lips. "After graduation."

"Sneaky today are we?" He laughed.

"Maybe," I said. I hopped up off the ground and pulled Jasper with me. "I'll see you at home."

Jasper nodded and I walked towards the building. I stopped at the bathroom first and tried to get the tear streaks off my face. After I finally at least made it look like I wasn't crying I went to gym to face the crowd.

When I walked into the gym I saw Mike talking to other kids. They looked my way when they saw me walk in. Mike pointed in my direction. I tried to ignore them and walk the other way.

There was a girl sitting on the bleachers. I walked over and sat by her. "Hey," I said.

She turned and smiled at me. "Hi Bella," the girl said.

My eyebrows crinkled. "How do you know my name?"

She laughed. "I should have guessed you wouldn't remember me. My names Mia. I've been stopping stuff like this from happening to you for the last few months," Mia said.

"Wait you mean you've been protecting me?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah I moved here in November. When I got here I asked that girl Jessica why you sat by yourself. She gave me the whole story, though the way she told it made you sound mean and selfish. So I did some research and find out what really happened, and ever since then I've been making sure no one believes these rumors," Mia said.

"Wow! Thanks. That's really nice for a girl who doesn't even remember you," I said.

"Yeah well now that your better can we be friend? I'm good at defending not finding friends after defending someone," she laughed.

"Yeah, we can be friends now. And thanks for not letting people mess with me. It helped," I told Mia.

"No prob Bella. Now that were friends you have to start paying me back for everything I did," Mia said.

"What do I own you?" I asked.

"Sit by me at lunch and give me a friend when I need a girls night or win concert tickets," she said.

"Deal." We shook on it and it was done. I had a friend who was my friend even when I was screwed up. Finally someone I could trust.

The teacher called our attention then. Mia smiled at me as we walked to the court. I smiled back. A real friend this year just got better!

**

* * *

**

Bella has a friend! What do you think about Mia? If there are any questions about her or anything else just pm me. And please Review!


	10. Motorcycles

**Alright so this chapter skips ahead a few months. Chapter 10 Yaaaahhhh!**

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

_Spring Break_

Finally it's spring break! Now Bella and I won't have to worry about school for a whole week. This is going to be so much fun.

I pulled into Bella's driveway on Saturday. I got out my truck and was meant by a very excited Bella. She rammed straight into me.

"Well hello to you too Darlin'," I hugged her back.

She pulled back so she could see my face. "Guess what Jazz!" Bella said.

"What?" I asked playing along.

"Charlie's going fishing with some friends and won't be back till next Saturday! Now we have the whole house to ourselves!" Bella was so happy she was even making me jump.

"That's great Bella. Now what do we have planned for this week?" I asked as we walked back into her house.

She sat down on the couch and stared off into space. I knew she was thinking about the possibilities but these days it seems like she just zones out. She's always daydream. I wish I knew what they were about.

Bella jumped. The sudden movement caught me off guard and caused me to jump also. "Sorry!" She yelled.

I smiled at her. "It's okay Bella you just need to stop doing the sudden movement thing," I laughed.

She nodded. "Well remember how you said you had a motorcycle but you never get to ride it?" Bella said.

"Yes, what are you getting at Bella?" I asked.

She got a mischievous grin on her face. "I want to ride it," she said her voice full of excitement.

I laughed at the way she was acting. "I'd love to take you for a ride Bella. How about tomorrow you come over to my place," I said.

"Sounds good can't wait!" She screamed.

"And guess what, I have surprise a for you there," I informed her. She did need a heads up.

Bella started bouncing again. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She screamed.

I couldn't help it this time. I had to laugh. Bella just looked so cute bouncing up and down like that. It was too adorable.

"You'll find out tomorrow Darlin'. I promise," I pulled Bella on my lap. "But for now you have to wait."

Bella turned to face me. She had her bottom lip stuck out in an attempted to pout. I laughed at her again and shook my head. "Fine!" she mumbled and turned around. This was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I was looking out the window of Jasper's truck trying to guess what his surprise for me was. "Roses?"

"Nope."

"Jewelry?"

"No."

"A kiss?"

"If I wanted a kiss I could get that from you now Bella," Jasper chuckled.

I shrugged. "Your right, but what is it?" I yelled the last part.

"Just be surprised Darlin'," Jasper said in my face. He kissed me. When he pulled back he said, "Your about to find out."

In seconds Jasper was out of the car and opening my door. "Why thank you fine sir," I giggled as I hopped out of the car.

He took my hand. "Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself," Jasper breathed in my face. I inhaled. His breath smelled like the ocean, sweet but salty. He smelled so good.

Jasper chuckled and lead me up the pouch stairs and to the door of his house. I stood still for a moment. The last time I was at this house had been my eighteenths birthday party. The last time I was here I was in love with… Edward.

I took a deep breath. "Let's go Jazz I'm good," I told him.

I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked up at him. "I'm here," he said. I nodded and he opened the door.

All the lights were off and there were shades over the windows. I thought I saw a figure move but I couldn't be sure. "Jazz I can't see anything. Turn the lights on," I said. He let go of my hand. When the lights came back on I couldn't believe my eyes.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. I ran up to him and he pulled me into a bear hug.

"I missed you little sister!" Emmett yelled back as he swung me around like a rag doll.

"Can't….Breathe!" I choked out. Emmett chuckled set me on my feet. I turned and saw Rosalie standing next to him.

"Hi Bella," she waved at me.

"Rosalie," I said.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry I was mean to you. I didn't want this to happen and I was wondering if we could start over?" Rosalie asked me.

I smiled. "Of course Rosalie. This wasn't your fault," I said hugging her.

She hugged me back. "Thank you Bella for forgiving me and making my brother happier than I've ever seen him," she whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and blushed. Emmett, of course, laughed at me. Jasper shot him a glare and then came to stand by me.

I took his hand. Then he said, "Well why don't we get to fixing up my bike."

I smiled up at him. "Want to help Rose?" I asked looking at her.

"I would love to! If Jasper let's me touch his bike," she said.

Jasper shrugged. "I guess," he said sheepishly.

"Sweet! Let's get started," I said with a smile on my face.

_A few hours later_

"Alright Bella just put this helmet on and hold on tight to me," Jasper said as he handed me the helmet. I put it on and nodded.

"You better be careful Jasper. Hurt my little sister and I'll kill you," Emmett threatened.

"I know Em. And don't worry I won't let anything hurt her," Jasper reassured him. "Ready Bella?"

I tightened my grip on his waist and nodded. Jasper backed out of the garage and we rode slowly down the driveway. There were barely any cars on the road when we finally got there so speed wouldn't be a problem.

"Are you holding on tight?" Jasper asked as he stopped at the edge of the main road.

I tightened my grip again. "Let's go Jazz," I planted a kiss on his cheek. He nodded and pulled out.

Once on the road Jasper started to pick up speed. It was beyond awesome! I could feel my veins pumping the adrenaline through me. The window was blowing my hair behind me. Jasper's hair whipped in my face. I inhale his sweet smell.

We rode for an hour and then took a rest stop at a gas station so I could stretch. We continued this for the next few hours. Stopping every once in a while so my legs wouldn't fall asleep.

Around sunset we were back in Forks. Once Jasper had parked his bike in the garage Emmett and Rosalie were next to us. Emmett pulled me off and started asking if I was alright.

"Yes Emmett I had so much fun it was great!" I told him.

"I'm glad you had fun," Rosalie said.

I nodded and turned to Jasper. "So Jazzy?"

"What do you want Bella?" He asked.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down to my level. "This," I told him before I kissed him.

I heard Emmett and Rosalie walk out of the room. I pulled away and Jasper put his around me. "I love you Jasper," I told him.

"I love you too Bella," He kissed my forehead.

**

* * *

**

Well within the next few chapters Bella will graduate! And Emmett and Rosalie are back which is awesome. Well Review!


	11. Graduation

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my 50th**** reviewer. Thanks kouga's older woman! And thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"PUT IT ON BELLA!" Mia yelled at me. We had been shopping this weekend with Rosalie for our graduation outfits. Rosalie and Mia had really hit it off. I think, besides me, she was the only human Rosalie liked.

At the moment Mia was trying to force me into the dress that Rosalie made me buy this weekend.

"Alright, alright. I'm putting it on see," I told her. The dress I was going to wear was dark blue. I was draped over one shoulder and went down to right under my knee.

"You look great Bella. Now curl your hair I have to get home and get ready too," Mia said while turning on my curling iron.

I was confused. "Then why'd you come here?" I asked.

She laughed, "Bella if I didn't come here and force you into your dress then you wouldn't where it."

I huffed. "Your right," I admitted. I would have never worn this if she didn't force me into it.

"See ya there Bells," Mia called walking down my stairs.

I followed her instructions and curled my hair. She'd kick my ass if I didn't. After I was done with that I avoid the high heels Rose had picked for me in my closet and went for my converses.

"Hurry up Bella or we're going to be late," Charlie called.

I finished tying my shoe and headed downstairs. I didn't trip, thank God. I saw Charlie waiting in the living room. He turned and looked at me.

"Wow Bells you look beautiful," Charlie said.

I blushed. "Thanks dad that's really nice," I told him.

Charlie gave me a hug. "Got your bag packed so you can leave once your graduation's over?" He asked. I had told Charlie that Jasper wanted to take me on a little vacation after graduation. Charlie had the boyfriend chat with Jasper and he had apparently passed. Sadly Jasper didn't tell anyone where we were going because he wanted it to be a secret and couldn't let anyone accidentally tell me.

"Yes everything's ready," I told him.

"Why don't you put it in the cruiser. Jasper said it be better if you two took off early," Charlie said. I nodded and walked back to my room.

The ride to school was silent. No one wanted to mention my graduation. I know he was sad because I was old enough to live on my own now. I had to let him know I wasn't leaving him alone.

"Dad," I started. "I'm not leaving you all alone again. And even when I do get married or go to college I'll come see you all the time."

He turn to me and smiled. "Thanks Bell," Charlie said. "I really appreciate it."

We pulled up to the school and parked. Dad helped me out off the cruiser and I thanked him. I looked around and saw Emmett and Rosalie walking towards us.

"Hey," I smiled at them.

"I'll be in the audience you kids join me when your done talking to Bella," Charlie said walking off. We nodded and I turned to Emmett.

He pulled me into a hug. "You look great little sis," he told me and let me go.

Rosalie took me into a hug after him. "I'm proud to call you my sister Bella," She said, her voice pouring with pride.

I smiled up at her. "I love you too Rose Bush," she laughed as I called her this. Rosalie loved it when I picked nicknames for her, and I loved making her smile.

"Love you too Belly Bear," Rose replied. I giggled.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked worried. He'd said he'd be here.

"Right here," Jasper said putting his arms around my waist from behind.

I smiled. "Where were you Jazz?" I asked.

"I put you bag into my truck so we could take off once you told you dad and friends goodbye," he said.

I nodded. "Well let's go get this over with," I said. They walked me to the backdoor where the students were suppose to go.

"You good from her Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Mia should be inside so I'll have her," I gave him one more hug then walked through the doors.

I found Mia in no time. She, unlike everyone else, had added color to the ugly yellow robes. Her robe had been fitted and had a purple belt around her waist. She had at least five necklaces and a ring on almost every finger. I went to go stand by her.

"What are you wear?" I asked. Her outfit may sound hideous but with her style and I don't give a crap what you think attitude she pulled it off.

"This is my version of our graduation robes," Mia said. "Come on your next to me in line." She drug me to where we would be standing.

Mia stated telling me about her plans after high school. She said she wanted to go to Julliard for acting, but if that doesn't work out she wants to be a writer.

The principal called Mia's name and she headed on the stage. I heard her family cheering for her and I cheered for her to. She deserved it after having to protect me for almost all her senior year.

"Isabella Swan," the principal called. I walked onto the stage and got my diploma. I heard Emmett yelling my name and everyone else cheer. I turned and saw Mia cheering also. Yeah she was definitely a keeper.

When it was time to toss our hats in the air I tossed mine a second to late. Mia ran up to me and pulled me into a big hug.

"I'll miss you so much Bella. You better keep in touch. And I don't care if I have to fly halfway across the country to see you! You're my best friend and will always be," she said.

"I promise I'll always stay in touch with you best friend," I told her.

She looked behind me and yelled, "Mom!" Then ran off towards her mother. I smiled and saw Charlie. He hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Bells," He said. I could tell it awkward for him but he meant it.

So I hugged him back, "Thanks dad."

Emmett and Rosalie hugged me before passing me to Jasper. "I'm very proud of ya darlin'," Jasper said to me.

I smiled. "Thanks Jazz." We headed out to the parking lot.

"Have fun Bells and be careful," Charlie said before getting in his cruiser and driving off.

"I have my phone on me if something comes up," Jasper told Emmett and Rosalie.

"Don't worry we won't call," Rose told him.

"Just take care of my sister alright Jasper," Emmett said sternly.

Jasper nodded. Em and Rose hugged me one last time before taking off. Jasper smiled at me and we got in his car.

I was watching out the out the window as we drove out of Forks. I really did want to see where we were headed.

"Bella why don't you sleep it's going to be a long trip," Jasper suggested.

"I'm not tired," I said. Suddenly I felt my eyelids start to close. "Not fair," I cried, "Your using your power."

The last thing I remember before I was out was Jasper chuckling at me. It was a beautiful sound.

**

* * *

**

Finally! Next chapter's gonna have a lemon! So if you review it will come out sooner!


	12. Destination

**Jasper POV**

I watch Bella sleep as I drove. I hated having to force her to but our destination was a surprise. I wanted it to be the best surprise she ever got. I was going to make sure of that.

After a few minutes Bella had fallen deep enough asleep to where I didn't have to help her. It was a got thing my windows were tented otherwise once we'd gotten out of Forks she would have woken up.

We were driving for hours. It was sunset when we got to destination. I nudged Bella.

"Bella were here. Wake up," I said sending her happy emotions.

Bella stretched and yawned before opening her eyes. "Morning Jazz," she said.

I chuckled. "Bella look where we are," I told her. She got confused and looked out the passenger window. He eyes got big.

"Jasper I can see the sun! Where are we?" She asked truly stunned.

I laughed again. "L.A. baby!"

"You drove all the way to Los Angles, California in a few hours?" She asked worried.

"Don't be worried Bella. I never get tired. Besides seeing you this happy makes it worth it," I told her.

Bella smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you so much," she whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "I love you beautiful," I pulled up to the hotel. I walked over and opened Bella's door. "After ya Darlin'," I offered her my hand.

"Thank you Jazzy," she giggled and took it.

I tossed the keys to a bell hop, "Bring the bags to room 458 and park my car somewhere close in the shade." I handed him a fifty dollar bill as we passed.

With the beautiful Bella on my arm I walked to the front desk. "Reservation for Jasper Hale," I told the front desk person.

The man nodded and typed some things into his computer. He passed me a key and said, "Please enjoy your stay." I nodded and pulled Bella through the front room.

"Jasper this place is beautiful. It must have been very expensive," she said looking around.

"Nothing but the best for you," I smiled at her. I pressed the elevator button and the doors opened. Inside we headed to the top floor.

Bella leaned her head against my chest as we walked to our room. We now stood in front of double doors. "Would you like the honor or should I?" I asked holding the key out.

"You. It was your idea so you get the honor," Bella said.

"Alright Darlin'," I unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"Wow!" She said letting go of me and running in to look around.

The room was more of a suite. It had a fully stocked kitchen and a huge living room with a flat screen tv. There were glass doors that lead out to a balcony.

"I love it Jasper!" She said running up and hugging me. "Where are the bedrooms?"

I smiled. "This way," I said leading her to the door on the other side of our suite. When I open it Bella gasped. Inside was a huge king sized bed. She ran to the other door and went into the bathroom.

"Jazz there's a Jacuzzi tub in here!" Bella shouted. I laughed and walked to the bathroom to see what Bella was obsessing about.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I sighed. It was so beautiful here even at night. I was standing out on the balcony looking over the city. I could see all the lights and neon signs. Jasper really did good on this one. The only thing was I couldn't see the stars.

Now what was I to do about him. Of course, I love Jasper more than anyone on the planet but still. I know what he wants, I know what I want but can I give it to him? Do I love him enough for that?

"What's going through your head Darlin'?" Jasper asked me putting his arms around me from behind.

I leaned back. "You and this beautiful city," I told him truthfully. I leaned my head into his shoulder so I could look up and see his face.

Jasper was frowning. "Ya know I love ya right Darlin'?" He asked me letting his southern accent sep through.

"I know Jazz and I love you too. I'll do anything for you," I said as I leaned up and kissed him.

Jasper put his hand on my cheek and held me there. I some how turned in his arms and was now pressing myself against his chest. I locked my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his hips. He held me up by my ass. _No going back_ I thought. Somewhere in between the kissing Jasper had brought us into the bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and was hovering over me. "Bella are you sure?" Jasper asked me.

I looked into his molten gold eyes. "Jazz I love you and always will. I want you, and I want this," I told him letting him feel all my love.

Jasper nodded. "I love you that much too Bella," Jasper laughed at me.

I let my hands find the hem of his shirt and tugged it off. I pulled it over his head and tossed it to the other side of the room. Jasper's hands slid on my back and I felt them touch the zipper of my dress. I arched my back so it be easier. He smiled and slid the dress over my head, tossing it by his shirt.

Jazz looked down. He smirked back up at me and started leaving a trail of kisses starting at my mouth and ending at my stomach.

I smiled and thought, _Thank you Rose and Mia for making me go to Victoria's Secret last weekend._ Boy do I owe them big time for this one. And I definitely owe Mia big time for making my get this midnight blue strapless set with black lace.

Jasper was now leaving kisses above my panty line. He looked up at me for approval. I nodded and he took off my underwear.

I pulled his lips back to mine and started kissing him. I slowly moved my hands down to his pants and unbutton his pants. I slide them off and now he was only in his boxers.

Jasper stopped. "Bella last chance?" Jasper said.

I looked at him and as seriously as I could said, "Jasper fuck me."

He smiled and started kissing my neck. He was kissing down my neck and to the middle of my bra. With his teeth he swiftly it tore off. Jasper throw it over with our other clothes and now I lay completely naked.

Jasper's hands started sliding up and down my body. Hitting every curve and every bump. I moaned in joy. "You like that?" He asked. I nodded. "Prove it, scream my name."

I looked at him like he was crazy. He raised his eyebrows. "Your serious?" I asked.

"Hell to the yes I'm serious," Jasper laughed.

I smirked. "Fine but we got to get rid of this first," I said pulling his boxers off.

He smiled at me and started kissing my chest. I moaned as he bit my nipples. He started going down lower until he got to my lower regions. He licked my clit and I yelped. I felt him smile in delight. He started licking it again.

"Stop teasing me Jazzy," I groaned. He laughed and came back to me face. I felt his manhood on the top of my womanhood.

"Last chance," Jasper said.

"Damn it Jasper I love you and I want you to fucking fuck me!" I yelled.

He nodded and stuck his dick in. I moaned. "This is gonna hurt a little Bella," he told me. I nodded and Jasper went in a little farther. I felt him on the edge of my walls.

"Jasper!" I screamed thinking it would hurry him up. "Jazzy, Jazz, Jasper!"

He smiled and pushed himself in. He let me adjust to his size. It hurt but I felt more pleasure than pain. Slowly Jasper started to go in and out. I moaned.

"Faster Jazzy, faster!" I yelled at him.

"Say my name," He tried. "Say it!"

"Jasper!" I screamed out. "JASPER!"

Jazz started pumping faster and faster until he was going at vampire speed. He always went all the way out and then pounded back into me. I screamed and moaned over and over again.

"I'm almost there Jasper! Come on!" I said. I could feel it coming.

"I'm tryin Darlin'," Jasper said as he kept pumping. Then I felt it. The hot liquid. Our orgasms came at the same time. As they combined I felt Jasper relax a little.

He fell to my side once he was finished. I wrapped my arms around his chest and laid my head on it. We were both breathing heavy now.

I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed. "Jasper?" I tried. He didn't answer. "Jasper fucking Hale!"

"What is it Bella?" He asked, his voice was worn. He was tired.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew I loved you. I love you with all my heart and I love what we just did. Jasper Hale I'm in love with you and your not getting rid of me now," I told him.

He looked at me. "I love you too Bella and right now I'm tired and so are you. Now get some rest," he told me. I felt him showing me all the love he felt for me. I nodded and laid my head on his chest.

I fell asleep soon after that. And woke up to the sun shining through our window. I groaned as I thought wouldn't be able to go to the outside today because Jasper couldn't be with me. God I hate Forks when the sun shines!

"What's wrong Bella?" I heard Jasper ask. I was startled by his voice, though he wakes me up every morning so why was I startled?

I saw Jasper smiling a shy smiled down at me. His shirt was off and he looked tired. Tired? That's odd I didn't know vampires could get tired.

I sat up and stretched. I groaned when I heard my joints crack. My body ached all over. _Ouch!_ I mentally screamed as I touched my elbow. I looked down and saw light yellow bruises. I felt a pain in my chest and looked down to see I was naked.

I froze. Now I remember. Jasper and I had sex. We did it we actually did. I turned to see Jasper frowning.

"Bella are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head trying to clear it. "No Jasper you could hurt me. I'm just a little sore nothing bad," I promised him. Though I knew I'd have these bruises for a few days.

He smiled. "I'm glad your alright. So what would you like to do today Bella?" Jasper asked.

_Oh I have an idea_, I laughed evilly in my head. Before l could get it out my stomach growled at me. Jasper was already up and had his boxers on before I could deny it.

"Lunchtime Bella," Jasper said reaching for my hand. I took it and walked out into the living room part of the suite. I saw my suitcase next to the door were Jasper and I left it yesterday.

I walked over and opened it up. I pulled out an outfit that Mia had forced me to get. I walked to the bedroom and shut the door.

When I walked out I saw Jasper's eyes widen. I was wear a jean mini skirt and a white halter top that said "My future was so Bright I Needed Shades" then it had a pair of blue sunglasses on it. I was also wearing a pair of white flip flops.

"Like what you see?" I asked. Jazzy nodded. "We don't have to leave the suite if you want?" I asked, but yet again my stomach betrayed me. I heard a huge growl.

Jazz was by my side in a second. "As much as I'd love to, you need food," he told me running his hand though my hair.

I nodded. _Dam it he dazzled me again!_ Jasper grabbed my hand and towed me to the door. We went downstairs and had the breakfast buffet at the hotel. I ate waffles and fruit and a glass of milk.

When I was finished I asked him, "So Jasper what might we be doing today?"

I saw his eyes light up. "I thought you'd like to go sight seeing then I have a surprise for you later tonight," He smiled his cowboy grin at me.

"But you can't go in the sun," I whispered.

He leaned in. "Don't worry Bella I called in a favor from a friend. She's a scientist and she's been working on this sunscreen that can stop us from sparkling. I put it on yesterday and tested it, it worked so now we can go all around L.A.," Jasper smiled then pecked my lips.

"That's amazing," I said. I finished my breakfast and stood up. "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

Bella drug me all around town today, but it was all worth it. We made love last night and it was great. Better than anything else that's ever happened to me. Better than Maria, better than Alice. I was in love with Bella and want to keep her forever.

I'd talked to Rosalie about this. She and I have the same view. I don't want this for Bella unless there's no other option. I want her forever but if her life would be better not like this than I wouldn't give it to her. Rose doesn't want this for Bella at all but she agrees that if Bella is dieing and this is what she wants than I can change her.

She loved Hollywood. We walked around all afternoon. Bella was upset that she didn't wake up earlier because she wanted to walk around more. I told her I didn't wake her up because she was tired and I wouldn't wake her. She understood.

Finally it was night and time for my surprise. Bella and I took a taxi to our destination. Bella keep asking questions and I just kept saying wait and see.

When the taxi pulled over I put a blind fold on Bella and lead her to a building. "Where are we going Jazz?" She asked.

I stopped her inside. "Remember how you said you couldn't see the stars last night?" Bella nodded. "Well these may not be the stars but it's close as I could get." I pulled off her blind fold.

I felt her get confused. "Why are we in an old warehouse?" She asked.

"Just watch," I pulled the remote out of my back pocket and pressed the off button. All the lights went off and Bella screamed. She grabbed onto my side as I pressed another button. Suddenly there were tiny sparkling lights every where.

Bella gasped. "Wow Jasper it's so beautiful," she exclaimed.

I smiled. "This way darlin'," I said. I led Bella to the picnic blanket I laid out on the fake grass.

We sat do and Bella hugged me. "Jazz I love it. Your far to amazing," Bella said as she kissed my cheek.

I turned so I caught her lips. She pulled away an minute later breathing heavy. "No Bells your amazing. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will give you what ever ya need," I told her.

Bella got an evil smile on her face. She looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes. I felt her lust then and knew what she wanted. I smiled, she did love me.

Bella then attacked my face. She kissed me all over and jumped on my lap. I pulled her close. Bella wanted me she really did. She loved me and I would not let her go, ever. By now we both had our shirts and pants off.

I chuckled. "So she plays rough does she?" I asked her laughing.

She giggled. "Only for you baby. You're my one and only," she informed me.

Bella was now on top of me. He hands tugged at the rim of my boxers. "Are this necessary?" Bella whined.

I laughed. I grabbed her bra in one hand and underwear in the other. "Are this necessary?" I mocked her.

She smiled, "No."

I started to slide her panties off. Then I went and unclasped her bra. I watched as her breasts jiggled on my chest as I took her bra off. I glanced up and saw her watching me.

Bella smiled. She entwined her fingers with mine for a second the she picked then up. She brought them to her breasts and said, "There yours Jazzy. If you want to hold them tell me."

I smiled. "I love you so much Bella," I told her. She just smiled and watched me face. I grabbed her breasts and started kneading them. I glanced up and saw Bella throw her head back and moan. I continued this for a few minutes until I grow tired and started running my hands up and down her sides.

"Stop playing with me Jasper. If your gonna fuck me do it," She said in a moan.

I brought my lips to ear and said, "It's your turn baby."

She smiled. Bella then sat up and stuck me in her. She started bouncing up and down. I groaned. She suddenly stopped and pulled herself out me. Right as I was about to look up I felt her mouth on my dick. I throw my head back and moaned in delight.

Bella swirled her tongue around the tip and then stuck my full length in her mouth. I moaned again as she started to move up and down._ Crap this girl is fucking amazing!_ I thought. I thrust inward. That just made her move faster. I screamed.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Fuck Bella!"

I thrust a few more time then I released. It went into Bella's face. After I was done she looked up at me. I gave her an apologizing look but she did return it. Instead she licked her lips.

I hopped up grabbed her in my arms. "Bella your so amazing," I said kissing her neck.

"You are too," She moaned. "Jasper as much as I'd love to do this right now shouldn't we get back to the hotel. I mean last time we were really tired afterwards and I don't really wanna sleep here do you?"

I stopped and seriously thought about it. "Yeah your right," I admitted. "Let's get dressed than we can go back to the hotel and pick up where we left off."

She smiled and nodded. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella."

**

* * *

**

OMG! Longest chapter I've ever written! Well if you loved it review. If you hated it review. If you want to tell me my story sucks then don't read it! Thanks REVIEW!


	13. Truth

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the passenger seat as Jasper drove. We were just riding into Forks. I was holding Jasper's hand and just thinking about how our trip was beyond perfect. Before I knew it we were parking in front of Charlie's.

Jasper turned to me. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go," I said. I wasn't planning on telling Charlie what happened on our vacation just where we went and about the sightseeing.

I walked into the door with Jasper holding my suitcase behind me. "Dad I'm home," I called.

I saw Charlie come down the stairs in his uniform. "Hey Bells did you have a good time?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "Why are you in your uniform?"

Charlie stopped and looked down. "Oh one of the deputy's wife went into labor. I'm taking his shift for him," Charlie informed me.

I nodded.

"Sorry I have to rush out with you just getting her and everything but I got to go Bella," Charlie said.

I nodded again and Charlie kissed my forehead. "Bye dad," I told him as he walked out the door.

Jasper had set my bag down and was now holding me in his arms. "What would you like to do now?" He asked kissing me.

I was dazzled by him for a second but then I came to my senses and remembered what I had wanted to when I got home. "Jasper I'm still sore from our weekend. But I do want to talk to Rose can you tell her to come over when you get home?" I asked. Jasper nodded and kissed me once before walking out the door.

Now what do I need to do? First things first put my clothes up. I cleaned out my suitcase and decided that after Rose left I'd call Mia and fill her in on what happened. I mean Mia would be begging me forever if I don't tell her but I do want to tell Rosalie first.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

After leaving Bella's I figured I'd head home and tell Rosalie Bella wanted to talk to her then go hunting. That girl really takes it out of me. I don't know how I'm gonna keep this up without hunting almost everyday.

I was now walking into the house after parking my car in the garage. Emmett immediately meet me by the door.

"S'up Em?" I asked. I felt his cautiousness before I saw his face. "Why you so cautious?" I asked.

Emmett's eyes lit up and he pointed his head towards the living room. He was confusing me so I ignored him and headed to the living room where I knew Rose would be.

It all happened so fast. Once I stepped into the living room and it felt like a boulder hit me chest.

"Jasper! It's so good to have you back!" Someone yelled.

I looked down at the person who ran into me. I saw Alice hugging herself closer to my chest. My thoughts went to Bella. What had Alice seen?

"Hello Jasper," I heard a familiar voice say. I immediately hid my thoughts so Edward wouldn't see what Bella and I did.

I looked up and saw him sitting on a couch. Rosalie was sitting across from him on the other couch with a snarl on her face. I nodded towards him and started to pry Alice from my side.

When I was free I went to sit next to Rosalie. Emmett enter the room and sat on the other side of Rose. Alice then took the seat next to Edward. I was the first to speak.

"Edward why are you here?" I growled at him.

He smirked, "I could ask you the same thing."

I snarled at him. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Rosalie shaking her head. I nodded. Then I remember what Bella said.

"Rosalie, Bella said she wanted to talk to you," I informed her.

She nodded and stood. "I'll be back later," she told Emmett and I. Then she walked to the garage completely ignoring Edward and Alice.

After we could no longer hear Rosalie's convertible Alice asked, "Since when are Bella and Rosalie friends?"

Emmett spoke this time, "Bella and Rosalie have been friends since we got here during spring break." His angry was turned directly towards Edward and Alice. I get why he was mad at Edward but what did Alice do?

"Oh!" Alice said. She stood up. "I'm going to meet Rosalie over there."

"No!" I said quickly. _Bella wouldn't want Alice to know what happened this weekend!_

"What do you mean what happened this weekend?" Edward questioned me.

_Fuck!_ I thought. "Nothing happened. I just thought that Bella would want to talk to Rosalie first," I said. Now I was struggling to not think about my beautiful Bella.

"What the hell did you do Jasper," Edward growled.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How am I gonna lie my way outta this one!_

Edward started snarling then he ran out the door with Alice following him. I looked at Emmett then followed Edward and Alice.

"Where are they going?" Emmett called as he followed me.

"I'm not sure," I said. "But I can guess."

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I was sitting in my room when Rosalie walked in. I turned and smiled at her. She smiled back at me then came to sit on my bed next to me.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

I smiled shyly. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened because I just can't not tell anyone," I said.

Rosalie laughed. "As if I can't guess what happened but still tell me what you wish because I will always be there for you," Rosalie told me.

"Thank you Rose Bush you are and always will be my sister," I told her.

I saw Rosalie's eyes light up when I said this. Suddenly I was in a hug. "Thank you Bella! That is so nice! You don't know how much that means to me," She sobbed.

I patted her back. "I'm glad Rose."

She pulled back. "And I'm really glad you make my brother happy," She said. I looked down not wanting Rosalie to see my blush. When I looked back up Rosalie had stiffened.

I shook her shoulders. "Rose! Rosalie! Are you alright!" I asked.

She shook her head and looked back up at me. I saw anger in her eyes. "Bella," She asked, "do you want to come with me or stay here?"

I was confused. "I'm coming with you," I told her. She was not leaving me.

Rose nodded and grabbed my hand. She told me to put my shoes on then we headed outside. She lead me a bit of ways into the forest. It kind of felt like when Edward left but I knew Rosalie wouldn't do that to me.

Rosalie stopped me. "Alright what are you doing here!" She yelled at the forest.

I looked at her like she was crazy, then I saw the forest moving. Slowly the shapes turned into people and the people turned into Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and ….Edward.

"We followed them babe," Emmett said.

I looked at Alice. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Had Alice seen Jasper and I having sex? What had Alice seen?

Alice looked at me. "Where were you this weekend?" She asked.

_Crap!_ "Alice you didn't answer my question," I said avoiding hers.

"Well you didn't answer mine," she whined.

I decided to go for a different tactic knowing I wouldn't win against Alice. "Why are you here?" I asked Edward.

He turned to me. "I came to see you," He said looking directly in my eyes.

_NO! _I screamed at myself. _Don't get dazzled! You love Jasper not this jackass._ "Why would you want to see me? You don't love me," it was a statement not a question. He'd said it himself.

He laughed without humor. "Bella I had to tell you that otherwise you would of let me leave. I've always loved you," he told me.

I heard snarling. I looked up and saw both Emmett and Rosalie snarling at Edward. And Alice? I looked at Rose. She looked back at me with an apologizing look.

What is she trying to tell me. Did Edward do something bad? Or was it Alice? Or was it both of them together? But how could they both do something bad enough together that would piss off Emmett and Rosalie.

Oh my God! Did they sleep together?

Rosalie saw the look in my eyes and knew that I got what she was sending me. Now she went back to glaring at Alice. I glanced at Jasper to see what he was doing. Jasper was starring at me. Edward looked at me.

"Bella I love you," he said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "No you don't," I started. "You don't love me Edward."

"Yes Bella I do," he said.

No I was mad. When I opened my eyes I'm sure everyone could see it. Jasper was smart enough not to try and calm me down. He knew I wanted to be mad.

"Then why'd you sleep with Alice!" I screamed pointing at her. "My best friend!"

No one moved. The only sound that could be heard was my breathing. Edward finally spoke, "Bella I…" He didn't finish.

"No if you loved me you wouldn't have slept with my best friend. And you," I turned to Alice, "I can't believe you! I was in love with him and you sleep with him! Uhg!" I turned around and started walking back to the house.

I knew that Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett would be following me. Now I wanted to tell them about me and Jasper. Those mother fuckers deserved each other.

When I got to my front door I turned around to see who was following me. I saw Edward there so I might as well tell him now.

"Edward!" I called. He looked up at me. "I don't love you so don't go around trying to apologize cuz I don't wanna fuckin hear it!" I slammed the door in their faces.

Jasper will come by later. Or Rosalie would walk in after everyone left. I was right. Rosalie came in after me.

I ran into her arms and cried. I couldn't help it. I did love Jasper but I still cared about Edward. And I loved Alice. She was my sister but I can't think of her like that anymore. She hurt my Jasper, I know she did, and I can't ever forgive her for that.

"It's okay Bella. It's okay. You still have me and Emmett and Jasper," Rosalie said.

I smiled when she said Jasper's name. "I love him so much Rose," I cried.

"I know Bella," She said.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" I asked. I knew not even Rose could answer this.


	14. Hurt

**Bella's POV**

I called Mia. She guessed on her first try that Jasper and I slept together. She said that the day I told her about me and Jasper she had a feeling we'd be more than friends. I really need to start trusting that girl.

Charlie called and order pizza so I wouldn't have to cook. Thankfully he didn't ask questions about our weekend. I know he knows but he doesn't what it to be confirmed that his only daughter lost her virginity.

Now I was waiting in my room for Jasper. It was eleven o'clock at night and Charlie was asleep. I heard a knock on my window. That was odd usually Jasper just comes in because he knows he's welcome. But who cares!

I stood up from my bed and pulled my new extra short blue Happy Bunny night shorts down a little, not wanting to look to slutty. I pulled down my matching blue Happy Bunny tank top and walked to my window.

I pulled it opened and frowned. "I said I didn't want to talk to you!" I whisper/yelled at Edward. I looked down. _I wish he'd fall! _I thought.

He smiled my ex-favorite crooked smile. "I know Bella but please may I come in?" He asked.

I groaned hoping, for once, Jasper would be late. "Fine!" I said. "But be quick about it!"

Edward was suddenly by my side. He tried to take my hand but I pulled it back. He looked into my eyes and I hope he saw all the hatred that was in them.

"Bella I know you don't want to see me but please will you listen to me," He asked.

I mentally kicked my ass for letting him in the window. I nodded for him to go on wanting to get this over with.

"Bella I really do love you it's not a lie. Aren't there things in all our pasts were not proud of?" He asked. _Lots _I thought_ But sleeping with your brother I'm very proud of_. I laughed at how funny that sounded.

I had zoned out long enough for Edward to get the advantage. He leaned down and placed his lips to mine. Once they touched mine I knew something was wrong. Edward's lips felt hard, cold, and gross against mine. Not like Jasper's who sent an electric shock through me.

I pushed against his chest, but that did no good. I tried to struggle out of his hold but his arms were locked around my back. I decided to just shut down. Edward continued his kissing until he pulled back to let me breath.

"Done?" I asked really pissed off.

Edward stared to lean down for another round but I wasn't gonna take it this time. I know it was stupid, but it was the first thing I thought of and I was going on twenty-four hours without sleep. I punched Edward in the face and kneed him in the crock in the same movement.

"Awwwhhhh!" I screamed. But soon stopped when I remembered Charlie. Edward released me and took a step back.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Out!" I screeched in pain.

"No let me help you…" He tried. Once he touched my hand pain went through me.

"No leave go home. I can take care of myself," I said and turned away from him. I headed downstairs and tried to move my hand. Nope something was broken. I walked to the phone and dialed the one number I knew I could always call.

"Hello?" The person on the other line answered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in my room I was about to leave, why?" the person said.

"I need your help. Please drive over here and hurry. I think something's broken," I told him.

"I'll be there in five," I heard the car start on the other end as he hung up.

Now to get Edward out of my room. I grabbed some ice, wrapped it in a towel, and put it on my hand incase it started to swell. Then I walked up the stairs and saw Edward sitting on my bed. He looked up when I walked in.

"Bella you need help. Please let me take you to Carlisle," Edward begged walking up to me.

I shook my head. "No I can take care of myself just leave!" I insisted.

"But Bella…" I cut him off.

"No! Out!" I yelled at him. This time Edward just nodded and jumped out my window.

I changed into jeans and put a jacket over my tank top. When I finished changing I went downstairs and wrote a note for Charlie telling him I got hurt and Jasper came over and took me to Carlisle. I saw a truck pull into the driveway and went to opened the door for Jasper.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. Then he pulled away and asked, "What hurts?"

"My hand and my knee," I told him. Jasper took my hand and looked it over. Then he touched my knee and I flinched.

"I think one of your knuckles are broken and there's just a bruise on your knee. Bella what happen darlin'?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you in the car. Can you take my to Carlisle?" I asked Jazz. He nodded and helped me in the car.

When we were heading to his house I told him about how Edward had kissed me and I had punched him. He seemed to be more mad that Edward had touched me then anything. I tried to calm him down and tell him it was okay and I loved him. That seemed to work.

Jasper helped me out of his truck and into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room when I got there. Rosalie gasped when she saw that I was hurt.

"What happened Bella? Fall out of bed?" Emmett asked.

I smirked. "No I punched your brother in the face," I said.

Emmett laughed. He turned to Jasper. "What you do to her bro? Did you try four play or something?" Emmett kept laughing.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up you idiot! Your sister's hurt and your making jokes!" She yelled at him.

Emmett stopped laughing as realization hit him. "Oh," he said. "What you do Jasper?" Emmett asked serious this time.

I snickered. "Other brother," I told him.

Emmett frowned and turned to Edward. "What the hell did you do to hurt my sister!" He screamed.

"Emmett! Language," Esme started. Emmett ignored her and continued to yell at Edward. I just laughed. This was great.

Jasper lead me up stairs to Carlisle's office. I said on the desk while Carlisle put a brace on my hand. Apparently Jasper was right and I had broken a knuckle. Then Carlisle put a large band-aid on my knee since a large bruise was starting to form.

"You knuckle should be healed in a few days Bella," Carlisle said as he finished up.

"Thank you Carlisle," Jasper and I said in unison. I laughed. Carlisle nodded and left us alone.

I turned to Jasper. "What do we do now?" I asked seductively.

Jasper laughed at my tone. "You can stay here for tonight then we'll call Charlie in the morning. Alright darlin'," He said.

I nodded and kissed his check. "I'm not tired yet can we go downstairs and talk to everyone?" I whispered in his ear.

Jazz shivered but nodded. He picked me up and brought me downstairs. I giggled the whole way. Jasper set me down on the couch and then sat next to me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He returned it.

Emmett came next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Bella I'm so glad your okay! Now tell me what that jack ass did to you," Emmett said.

"Emmett… Can't… Breath!" I chocked out as he released me. "Thanks," I gasped.

Emmett nodded as I caught my breath. When I could finally breath I told him. "This boy showed up at my window, and me wanting to get this over with let him into apologize. When he started talking I zoned out for a minute and then he took advantage of me. He kissed me and wouldn't let me pull away so I shut down. Then when he tried to kiss me again I did the first thing I thought of and punched him in the face and kneed him in the crock," I explained.

Emmett, now furious, went up and picked Edward up by the throat. "How dare you touch my sister when she doesn't want you to!" He screamed.

Alice came up to me. "Aren't you going to do something?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. He deserves this," I laughed.

"Bella Emmett's going to kill him!" She yelled.

I shrugged. "Don't worry I'll stop him before he starts a fire." Yeah I sounded evil. Who cares! Edward ruined my life he deserves it!

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Fine!" I said. "Emmett stop," I told him now annoyed.

Emmett growled at Edward but set him down. Alice ran over to him. I was officially pissed off.

"Come on Jazz I'm ready to go to bed now," I grabbed his hand and started walking to the stairs.

Once in Jasper's room I turned around and kissed him. He kissed back with just as much passion. I pulled back gasping and laid my head on his chest. Jasper laughed and kissed my hair.

"Come on let's get you some night clothes and then you can go to bed," Jazz disappeared for a minute and then was back with one of his shirts.

I got an idea. "Help me change?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

"Help me change?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded.

Bella spread her arms out and stood still. I unzipped her jacket and pulled it off. Next I went for her jeans and tank top. I unclasped her bra and watched as her breast jiggled out of it. Bella put her arms up so I could put the shirt on her.

I shook my head and hid the shirt behind my back. "No you look better like that," I said.

She laughed and stood on her tip toes. Then she leaned in and kissed me. I was so zoned out that I didn't even notice Bella had taken the shirt from behind my back until she pulled away from me.

I laughed. "That was evil of you," I said.

She shrugged and pulled my shirt over her head. "I am very evil sometimes ya know," She said.

I pulled he closer to me. "I love ya darlin'," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Bella whispered back. We laid down on my bed and she snuggled up to me. "When is the next time your family's going hunting?"

I thought about it. "This weekend why?"

She got an evil smile on her face. "Are you going to miss it?" She asked. I felt her hand wonder down to my manhood. She squeezed it and I got what Bella wanted.

"I'll go by myself tomorrow and you can go shopping with Rose or hang out with Emmett," I said.

Bella nodded and squeezed again. I yelped.

"Good cowboy," she cooed.

"I ain't ya baby Bella, I'm your lover," I told her.

Bella shrugged again. "One way or the other Jazz your still mine," she licked my ear and I shivered.

"I love you Bella," I said.

"Always and forever Jasper. Always and forever," Bella said before she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

I know I kind of stole this from Eclipse but I loved this part and thought it be good. So first thanks to all my reviews and second please review!


	15. I Saw the Calendar

**Alright I have to answer some peoples reviews first.**

**traceybuie: Thanks so much for saying I did a better version of this scene then Stephanie Meyer! That is definitely one of my favorite reviews!**

**mama4dukes and chritbella: There's a reason Alice and Edward just don't leave(Trust me it be better for everyone if they did!) and you'll find out in this chapter.**

**Anyways here's your new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Life is good. I love it! Jasper and I's relationship is better than ever! And the sex is great. I'm so glad I lost my virginity with Jasper because I truly love him. He is my soul mate.

Plus Edward is acting like a jealous boyfriend! It's not that I care for him more than the kind of family you can't get rid of but it's funny watching him act like an ass! Then there's Alice. Sigh. I wish we could be friends again but I know how Jasper felt when he found out she cheated on him. I saw his face when I said it! And I just can't forgive her for hurting Jasper like that!

Emmett, of course, found out. I don't care that Jasper told him. He's his brother and I told Rose so I guess it was going to get to Em sooner or later. The only problem I have is that he jokes about it. It's when ever he can get one in too. I hate the sex jokes!

There are only a few people in the dark about Jasper and I sleeping together. Edward and Alice. I don't know how they don't know. I mean Emmett's always making jokes and Alice must have already seen us together. Still they don't know and I won't be the one to tell them.

Anyways, it's July a month after graduation. A month after Jasper and I were interment for the first time. Almost three months after I meant my best friend Mia.

Today Jasper and Emmett were having their "brotherly bonding" time, so I wasn't aloud despite Jasper's protests. Then Rosalie was cleaning out her closet so I was going to avoid there house at all coats. With left me to clean the house.

I had clean up all upstairs so now I went to the kitchen. I was cleaning out the cabinets when I saw the calendar. _WHAT! _I thought. _This has to be wrong!_ I tore the calendar from the wall and started flipping through the page.

It's seriously been five weeks already! That's impossible! This has never happened before! Why would I be…! Oh No!

I had one choice. I ran to the phone. I dialed the only number I could trust with this stuff.

"Hey can you come over?" I asked the person when they answered.

"Of course Bella, but what do you need?" the person on the other asked.

"Just hurry please it's an emergency," I said.

"Alright be there soon," The voice said as the line went dead. I put the phone back on the receiver then went and sat down in the living room to wait.

I heard the car pull up in my driveway after only eight minutes. I jumped up and ran to the door. I struggled to open the door. I tugged it open the moment I had twist the knob.

"I'm so glad you're here! Please come in," I said as I grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her through the doorway.

"What's the problem Bella?" Mia asked as we sat on the couch.

"I caught sight of the calendar," I said fully serious.

Mia laughed. "Alright Bella what do you really need?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. How do I say this? "Mia I'm late! I have never been late in my life!" I screamed.

Mia stopped laughing as she realized what was going on. "Bella do you think?" She started.

"No!" I screamed. "I can't be! That's impossible."

"Nothings impossible Bella. We've both learned that," Mia said. "Have you took a test?"

I shook my head. "I was waiting for you," I admitted.

Mia nodded. She stood. "Come on we're going to the store now," Mia said walking to the door.

I froze. When Mia sighed and started to try and pull me off the couch I realized that to knock out that possibility I'd have to buy the test.

I got up and walked to Mia's car. As she drove I looked at my hands. I didn't think I wouldn't think of the possibility that I could be…

"Where are we going?" I asked finally looking up. We were already out of city limits and I was confused.

"I'm driving to the next town over. If Charlie hears that you bought a pregnancy test then that would be bad," Mia explained.

I nodded. "Smart thinking," I finally said and looked out the window. I waited as the trees pasted by. The scenery here was really beautiful. Forks really was starting to grow on me.

"Bella were here," Mia said getting out of her car. I followed her. We were at a gas station right outside Forks. No one we knew would be here, hopefully.

Mia walked straight to the back of the store. There I saw all the different kinds of tests.

"How did you know where the tests were?" I asked her.

"A few of my friends at my old school thought they were pregnant so I had to drive then to get a test," she said in a monotone. I nodded.

"Here," she handed me a box. "This ones the most accurate."

I took the box and we went to the counter to pay. And who was it at the counter? None other than the gossip queen herself Jessica.

She didn't even look up when we approached the counter. I set the test down and she automatically grabbed it. When she noticed what it was she looked up. "Bella? Why do you have a pregnancy test?" She asked.

I froze. What was I gonna say? It's for my friend. Jessica knows everyone in town, she'll just ask who.

"I hope my mom has a girl. I really want a sister Bella," Mia said her voice full of fake excitement.

I turned to her and she winked at me. "Yeah I'd love it if you had a little sister. Then we'd be able to dress her up," I said playing along.

"Okkkayyyy," Jessica said. She rang up the test. "That'll be five nineteen."

Mia nodded and handed her the money and then took the brown bag Jessica had put our test in.

"Bye Jess," I called. She waved as I walked out. When Mia pulled out of the parking lot I turned to her. "Thanks that was very helpful," I told her.

Mia just nodded. "It's fine Bella. That's what friends do. We lie for each other I just hope you'll return the favor someday," she laughed.

"Don't worry I will Mia I promise," I loved Mia she was definitely the sister I never had and always wanted.

The ride home was quiet. Neither of us spoke. We walked into the house and didn't say a word. When we were upstairs Mia explained to me how to do the test then let me go in the bathroom by myself.

I locked the door then took the stick out of the box. I into the mirror in front of me. "Why?" I asked. "Why me?"

I sighed and peed on the test. When I was done I set it on the counter and walked into the hallway. I saw Mia sitting down leaning against the wall. I went to sit next to her. She looked at me. I saw her lift up her phone and start a timer.

"Five minutes," she said. I nodded. We waited in silence. Neither of us wanted to say anything.

When the song "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha started playing I knew that the test was ready. I looked at her and she nodded. We got up and walked to the bathroom.

"So judge what's the verdict?" Mia asked trying to joke.

I gulped and looked down at the pregnancy test in my hands. "It's…"

**

* * *

**

I know I'm evil! Mahahahaha! I'll get the next chapter out asap if you guys review! And I'm going to be looking for a Beta so if your interested let me know!


	16. Results

**Thanks to my hunderth review,WolfLover17! I'm so Happy I got a hunderd reviews! Thanks my Reader!**

* * *

Bella's POV

_What the hell is going on?_ I asked myself. One minute I'm with my best friend Alice and boyfriend Edward the next I'm in the bathroom with my newest best friend looking down at a pregnancy test.

No it's not Edward's. As if he would ever sleep with me. It's my amazing, handsome, sweet, strong, and just plain awesome boyfriend Jasper Hale's. Yep the Jasper Hale. The one that Alice used to be dating.

How had my life turned so upside down? I couldn't regret the decisions I'd made. I would never regret my decision about letting Jasper into my life. That was one of the greatest decisions I've ever made. Even if I might be pregnant with his child. It was better than having Edward's because I truly love Jasper and if I was than it would be worth it.

"Bella? What does it say?" Mia asked getting annoyed.

I shook my head then opened my eyes. I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes until I was opening them. "Sorry," I apologized. Mia nodded towards my hands. I looked down.

"I'm guilty," I said. "Of all charges."

Suddenly I was in Mia's arms. She was hugging me. "It's alright Bella I'm here for you," she smile at me. I, surprisingly, smiled back.

"Thank you, but I think before I make any decisions I should talk to Jasper," I said. Mia nodded. She released me and took a step back.

"I know but just remember I'll be here to help every step of the way. You can trust me," Mia promised me.

I nodded. I watched through the window as Mia's car drove away. Then I went to my truck and started to drive to the Cullens house.

_What am I going to do?_ I asked myself. How am I going to tell Jasper I'm pregnant? What will Emmett do when he discovers it?

I love Emmett. I'm also very grateful for him. He was my big brother as Rosalie and Mia were my sisters. He was just like any normal big brother too, always protecting me. Even when I didn't need it. He's so amazing.

Then there's Rose. Of course, like Mia, she'll tell me that she'll always be there for me but what is she really thinking?

I already know. "I'll always be there for you" is what they say but what they mean is "I already have a shovel ready for if he hurts you." Man they are great friends, sisters, or whatever you wanted to call them.

Then there's the two I don't what to think about. The two fuck buddies, as Em had called them, Edward and Alice.

I definitely don't what to tell them. If I tell Edward he'll try to kill Jasper and Alice will try to kill me. Then if Alice tries to hurt me then Jasper will attack her. And if Jasper attacks her then I have a feeling Edward will attack him.

Those people will not hurt my Jazz. They will not! They'll end up having to get through a very pissed off hormonal pregnant women. That would be funny. To just imagine me, pregnant, standing up yelling at Edward and Alice. That was just too funny.

Finally I got to their house. Jasper opened my door for me. He picked me up by my waist and pulled me out. Instead of just setting me down he pulled my lips to his. The feeling was so exciting, so familiar that I didn't even have to think before I kissed back.

I pulled away gasping. My head on his shoulder he finally set me down. I glanced up at Jasper. I saw it. He had sensed me worry.

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jazz asked.

I sighed and took his hand. "Can we talk?" I asked him.

I saw his face get paler, if that's possible, but he nodded and we walked towards the woods. When we were a little ways in I paused. Jasper looked down at me.

"We need to get out of hearing distance," I told him. Jasper nodded and picked me up. He cradled me in his arms and I pulled myself closer to him. We ran ford a few minutes before Jasper stopped. He set me down and I walked over to a fallen tree trunk. I patted the spot next to me but Jazz just stood there. No, a little angry, I patted it harder trying to make a noise. This time Jasper looked at me but all I saw in his eyes were pain. It stunk. I hated seeing him in pain.

I rose from the trunk and walked over to my Jasper. I put me arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Jazzy what's wrong?" I asked him in my seductive voice. It usually makes him smile that I'm trying to make him happy but this time he looked at me frowning with more hurt in his eyes.

"Bella if your gonna break up with me than do it already," Jasper said.

I filled with hurt as he said this. I would never break up with him that would hurt to much. I grabbed his chin, as he'd done to me a million times, and made him look at my face. He looked down into my face. "Jasper Andrew Whitlock Hale, I will never break up with you," I told him then pulled his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

I was about to pull away but he didn't let me. "Darlin' I ain't done yet," Jasper laughed on my lips. I was dazzled. He was just too perfect to be all mine.

I throw my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. Our kiss turned passionate fast. I pulled his bottom lip in my mouth and started nibbling on it. Jasper suck on my top lip. We did this for what seemed like hours even though in reality it was only a few minutes. Finally I pulled back. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the tree I was sitting on before. This time he willingly sat down. We stared into each others eyes for a few more minutes before I remember what I brought him here for. I instantly became worried and Jasper sensed it.

"What's wrong darlin'? I thought you were happy?" He asked me.

I sighed again. "Jasper I brought you out here for a reason. No it wasn't to break up with you but it is very important that we had to talk about it alone," I told him.

Jasper nodded and took me hand. "Go on please Bella," Jazz said.

I took a deep breath. How was I going to say this? "Jasper I'm pregnant," I said plainly. I couldn't beat around the bush on this one. I had to tell him.

Jasper was frozen. I didn't say anything, just let it sink in. He needed to think. When he finally spoke it hurt me.

"Who's kid is it?" He asked.

I felt my heart break when he said this. How could he think I would sleep with anyone besides him. "Jasper it's yours. I would never cheat on you," I said letting my hurt show.

He heard it. "No Bella I didn't mean it like that! It's just I didn't know I could have kids. I told you before that if we were together you couldn't be a mother and I didn't know. I'm sorry I put this on you Bella," Jasper babbled on.

I put my finger to his lips and he shut up. "Jasper I don't care. I'm just happy it's your child. I couldn't live if it wasn't. Remember I love you," I told him.

Jasper nodded and stood up. "Well it's time to tell everyone else," Jasper said. I took his hand and jumped into his arms. He held me tight against his chest as he ran. As if he were trying to protect I and his unborn child.

I love Jasper so much.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

I held Bella close to me. I was now responsible for to people's lives. Both alive and unborn but still almost as important as Bella.

How was I going to do this, be a father? I don't know the first thing about this stuff. I never thought in a million years I could be a father. Let alone a father to Bella's child. She deserves better than me and yet she still loves my ass.

_Fuck_, I thought as realization hit me. If I thought Edward would kill me when he found out I slept with Bella than it was gonna be ten times worst when Emmett found out I got his sister pregnant at only eighteen.

_Now I'm gonna get beat,_ I thought as I can up to our house. I tried to hide my thoughts as much as I could but it was hard. I opened the door for Bella and she thanked me. Bella went over to sit next to her brother. I followed and sat next to her.

"What's going on?" Esme asked after a few minutes of silence. Neither of us responded.

"What are you trying to hide from me Jasper?" Edward asked now pissed off.

Bella took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said plainly. No one spoke. I felt myself hit a wall. I looked up and saw that Emmett had pushed me against the wall. He came stacking up to me and picked me up by the throat.

"How could you do this to my sister?" He yelled at me. I didn't fight back. I deserved to get beaten up for what I did to Bella.

Emmett was about to punch me in the call me in the nose when suddenly Bella yelled, "Stop!"

Emmett looked at her, everyone did. "Don't hurt him Emmett. It's not Jasper's fault!" She cried out. Rosalie put her hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down. "No! I don't want to calm down Rose!" Bella yelled at her.

Rosalie looked up at Emmett. "Let him go," she said only loud enough for a vampires ears.

Emmett looked away from Rose and I followed his glaze. He was looking at the now crying Bella that Rosalie was trying to calm down. Emmett nodded to Rose and let me go.

Bella pulled out of Rosalie's arms and ran into me. She hid her face into my chest and continued to cry. "It's alright darlin'," I whispered in her ear, "I'm fine see, everythin's gonna be fine."

I felt Bella nod her head but she didn't move. I looked up and saw everyone's faces for the first time. Esme and Carlisle had small smiles on their face, their emotions were happy. Emmett was frowning at me, of course he was angry. Rose had a smile on her face, she was full of joy I understand why. She'd always loved children and now she was going to have a niece. Then Alice's face was full of hurt, her emotions the same.

Edward's face was blank. His emotions were a variety of things. He was hurt, and scarred. Amazed and full of disbelief. He also had a lot of angry but his wasn't directed to me like Emmett's. It was directed to my unborn child.

I growled at him. He looked up at me. "Never," I said lower enough so Bella wouldn't hear._ You will not touch my child,_ I promised. _Or I will kill you_.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if you didn't want her to be pregnant but I've been planning this for a while and it's still gonna be a good story so read it if you want if you don't than I'm sorry you don't like it!


	17. The Happy Couple

**Jasper's POV**

"Goodnight Bella. I love you," I whispered as I kissed Bella's forehead. She was a sleep in my bed. I had called Charlie earlier and told him that she'd be staying at my house. He agreed. Bella and I had also decide that we would tell Charlie tomorrow. Even if Charlie did hate me for getting his daughter pregnant then he couldn't kick me out of Bella's life since I was the father.

I shut my door quietly, not wanting to wake Bella up, and headed downstairs. My family and I hadn't talked about this yet. No one wanted to upset Bella again like Emmett had done earlier.

I walked into the living room and everyone turned to look at me. I could tell that Rose had calmed Emmett down so he wasn't as angry, but he was still pissed.

I felt smugness. I looked towards the source and saw it was Alice. She also had a smug smile which, I knew, meant she was up to something.

I walked over and sat by Esme and Carlisle figuring that was my best bet of not getting killed. No one spoke, but their emotions were enough to tell me most were pissed.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "So I'm going to be an Aunt?" She asked.

"Yes Rose you know Bella and I want you in our child's life," I smiled at her.

Her mood brightened. She started grinning and leaned on Emmett. He looked down at her. "Emmy your going to be an uncle. Isn't that great?" She asked him.

Emmett didn't speak. "Won't it be great!" Rosalie said determined to get him to see the bright side of it.

"Yes Rose it would be great to an uncle but Bella is only eighteen," he glared at me when he said this.

I looked down. "I'm sorry Emmett I didn't know she would get pregnant. If I did I would have been more careful," I said letting him feel how sorry I was.

"I know your sorry Jasper so stop sending me that your making me feel guilty," Emmett said.

"Sorry Em," I apologized.

"I have something to say," Alice said. I looked up at her as everyone did.

"Yes Alice?" Carlisle spoke.

She stood up and looked directly at me as she spoke. "Jasper were still married so I suggest you figure out what your going to do with that thing because as long as you're my husband then I don't want it," Alice sneered.

I was fucking stunned. Did she think we were still married after she slept with Edward, after she hurt her best friend, my love? No!

"Fine Alice!" I said standing up. "I will do something about this problem!" Alice looked happy, like she'd won.

"Alice I want a divorce," I told her.

Her mouth dropped to the floor when I said this. "No," she started. "No! We are not getting a divorce. You are getting rid of that thing inside Bella then were going to go away for a while got it!"

"No Alice. We're gonna get a divorce then I'm going to be there when Bella has my child!" I said. "I'm not taking your crap anymore. You will not tell me what to do!" I told her.

Alice was inflamed. She looked like she was about to blow. She stomped her foot then walked out the back door. Edward looked back at me then followed her out.

I sat back down on the couch. Rosalie snorted. "Don't worry about them Jazz there fuck buddies now which means that Alice is going to be an even bigger bitch than she already is," she told me.

"Rosalie language," Esme warned.

"Sorry mom," Rose said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Rose," I said then I thought of something. "Rose will you help me with something?" I asked.

"Of course Jasper what do you need?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Come on we can take your car," I said and went to the garage with Rosalie following.

_**1 hour later**_

"Jasper I can't believe your doing this," Rosalie gasped as she got out of the car.

I nodded. "I want to do this before the baby is born and if we don't have time then I'll do it after but I want it to happen," I told her.

We walked into the store. It was about nine o'clock at night but thankfully this store was open till ten. A shorter man walked up to Rose and I with a smile on his face.

"Is this the happy couple?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No," Rosalie replied. "I'm his sister. I'm her to help."

The man smiled. "Well then what might you two be looking for?" He asked.

"An engagement ring," I said. The man nodded and lead us to a counter.

"This are the ones we have in stock but we also have a catalogue if you wish to order one," he said then walked away.

I looked at then. "Which do you one do you think Bella would like?" I asked Rosalie.

She looked at them. "Something that's different. You know so it has that Bella touch," she said looking over the rings.

That's when I saw it. The perfect ring for Bella. "Rose," I said. She looked at me then followed my glance.

Her face lit up. "That's perfect," she gasped. "Excuse me sir we would like this one," she called to the man.

He saw which on se was pointing to. "You have amazing taste," he told us as he took the ring out of the case. "Will you need it to be sized?" He asked.

_Crap! I don't know her ring size._ I looked to Rosalie for help. "No," she said. "This is perfect thank you."

The man nodded and rang it up. "That will be 3,350 dollars," he said. I paid for it. The man put it in a white box. "Will that be all?" He asked as he handed me the box.

"Yes thank you," I replied. Rosa and I walked out of the store and back to the car. There she took the ring from me and looked at it.

"It's really beautiful Jasper. Bella will love it!" She cheered.

I smiled. "I hope so," I said. _I really do._

**

* * *

**

I have a picture of her ring on my profile. Please Review!


	18. Taken

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a jolt. I throw my hand on my chest as if to make sure it was still beating. When I felt the beating in my chest I fell back on the pillow. I had just had the worst nightmare of my life. The one from the first night I knew Jasper was staying in my room. That dream always scarred me because in it I felt so helpless. All I could do was watch as the love of my life burned in a fire.

"Good morning Bella," someone said.

I shoot up when I heard the voice. The Edward sat in a chair at the end of bed. I looked around and gasped.

"Where am I and why are you here!" I yelled at him starting to become scared. I was no longer in Jasper's room. I was in a bed at a hotel room. The curtains were shut but I could see the sunlight shining in through the sides so I knew we were no longer in Forks.

"Which question would you like an answer to first love?" He asked.

"Where am I?" I decided to stick with the more important question first. "And don't _EVER _call me love!" I snapped.

Edward sighed. "We are in a hotel," he said.

I growled. "No shit Sherlock's! But where is the hotel!"

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "No need to curse love. But were in southern California." He was suspired I cursed.

"Well get used to it!" I snarled. "Now why am I here?"

"I brought you here of course," he said as if it explained everything.

Now I was frustrated. "No shit Edward I figured that out but why did you bring me here!"

"Because I love you and intend to keep you whether you like it or not," he snarled. I flinched back at his voice. Edward was starting to scare me. He smiled. "Good now it's time to get dressed Bella then were going to be traveling some more," he said.

I looked down prying I was still in my nightclothes. Of course, I wasn't. I was wearing black and red lingerie. "What happened to my pjs?" I asked worry that he'd raped me.

Edward smiled. "I thought you'd looked better in something like that so I took them off," he stated and handed me a bag. "I'm bye you some new clothes when we settle, not that you'll be needing very many."

I gulped. Edward really did want to rape me. Then something he said caught my attention. "What do you mean settle?" I asked.

"When we buy a house. Don't worry I'll get rid of that little problem for you when we get to the house I have in Montana," Edward said pointing to my womb.

I put my hand over my stomach protectively. "You will never touch my baby!" I cried out. "I'll die before I let anyone touch my baby besides Jasper or myself!"

I was pressed against a wall. Edward held my arms over my head and made it where I was unable to move. I struggled but it only caused me more pain. I looked up into Edward's eyes and saw they were black with anger.

"You will do as I say Isabella. So if I say we will move, we will. If I saw you will get rid of that thing, you will get rid of it. And finally if I say Jasper doesn't exist, which he doesn't, then he doesn't exist!" He yelled all this in my face.

I was scarred but I am smart enough to no that if I play along I'll get out of this quicker. So I just nodded. Edward smiled. "Good now do you need help getting dress?" He asked trying to be seductive, though it just sounded perverted.

"No Edward I'd like to get dressed by myself," I said. He nodded and pointed me towards the bathroom. I walked in and shut the door behind me.

After I had changed into the clothes Edward had given me, with were very showy, you could almost see my bra and underwear under the miniskirt and tank top, I made a decision. I found some lipstick and then grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper. I wrote a message on it hoping Alice would see.

_Alice, Help! Edward is holding me prisoner and wants to kill my baby. I know your still mad at me but please don't let my baby die. Edward said he was taking me to some house he has in Montana. I need you Alice please help!_

I felt a tear slid down my cheek as I finished this off. Edward knocked on the door. "Are you ready yet love?" He asked.

I wiped the tear off my cheek and put the note in the trash can. I opened the door and nodded. "I'm ready," I told him.

His eyes were wide as he took in my outfit. He took me in his arms. "Love you look so, mouthwatering," he said sniffing my neck. I was frozen. I prayed that he wouldn't change me. If he did then my baby would die.

His nose moved to my face. "I won't change you love, not yet anyway," he said placing a kiss on my lips. I tried not to gag as I realized I horrible it felt with his lips touching me. "I love you Bella."

I just nodded. Not wanting my voice to crack. I always was a horrible liar anyway. "Let's go," I said, thankful my voice didn't crack.

Edward nodded and lead me out of the hotel room. He paid the man at the front desk. "Are you feeling better? Your husband sad you were sick when he brought you in last night," the man said.

I made a mental note to get Emmett to kick Edward's ass for this later. Edward looked at me and I realized I still hadn't answer. I looked at the man. "Yes I'm feeling much better." The man nodded and smiled.

Edward lead me out to his Volvo. When we were both in and Edward was driving out the parking lot I said, "Wife?"

Edward nodded. "Once were settled and you have all the things you'll need then I intend to make you exactly that," he smiled. I nodded back since I was unable to smile or answer without the gesture looking fake or sarcastic.

As we drove I started to realize that Alice might not have seen me making the note or might have ignored it so I needed a back up plan. After a few hours I finally got an idea. "Edward I have to us the bathroom can we stop?" I asked.

Edward groaned. "Can't you hold it?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"No Edward I'm only human," I said somewhat insulted.

He sighed. "Fine we'll stop at a gas station," he told me.

We pulled into the next exit that had a gas station and I started to get out of the car. "I don't need assistance going to the bathroom," I spat at Edward.

He shrugged and followed me inside to the bathroom. When I got in there I thought about what I was going to do now. A woman came out of a stalk and I got an idea.

"Excuse me miss may I use your cell phone, mine just died and I need to get in touch with my sister," I lied.

The women nodded. "Of course sweet heart," she said.

"Thank you," I said and took her phone. _I can't remember anyone's number! _I thought as realization hit me. Well there is one number I can remember but I don't know. What the hell! I need help.

I sent the only number I could remember a quick text with the basic information I needed the Cullens to know then handed the women back her phone. "Thanks I really need to make sure my sister knows the address to my new house," I told here.

"It's alright sweet I understand," she smiled and walked away.

I sighed. _If only the world could be as nice as that lady. Then there'd be no problems._

I walked out of the bathroom and went to meet Edward outside the door. I didn't object when he put his arm around me because I knew help was on the way.

"You seem happier love," Edward said as we walked back to the car.

"I am. I'm happy that were going to our new house."_ As if!_ I thought glad he couldn't read my mind.

Edward smiled. "I'm happy to love," he kissed my head then went to start the car.

I mentally laughed._ And they say I'm no good at acting. HA!_

**

* * *

**

Who do you think Bella texted? Do you think Alice saw the note Bella wrote or did she just ignore it? Tell me what you think by review.

**P.S. Sorry it's been awhile I had writers block.**


	19. Saving Bella

**Good news a few people guessed who Bella text! So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to wendy1969 and JXB Addicted. because they guessed right!**

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper calm down she probably just went to Mia's or Charlie's," Rosalie said. She had been trying to calm me down all morning.

This is what happen after Rose and I got home from the ring store. Everyone had left to go hunting except Alice. Though I didn't want to, Rosalie convinced me to go hunting since I needed it. Then when we got back earlier this morning Bella was gone and Alice had left a note saying she had to go get something done and Bella had left earlier this morning. Now I'm pacing in the living room with Rose and Esme trying to calm me down.

"Jasper, Bella will be fine. You need to have faith in her," Esme said.

"I do Esme. I'm just worried that something happened considering Edward, Alice, and Bella are gone. That's all," I replied.

"You need to trust that your brother will respect your wishes and leave your soon to be wife alone," Esme said smiling when she said wife. She loved that I was going to marry Bella. She also agreed that Bella would love the ring.

Rosalie sighed. "Jasper why don't you and Emmett play a video game that would distract you," Rose suggested.

I nodded wanting to relax a little, though the way I want to relax isn't here so I'll deal with this way. Emmett and I played for a few hours. By twelve neither Edward, Alice, or Bella had come back. Now I was more worried than ever.

Rosalie became alert and I looked over at her. "Someone's coming," she stated. I sniffed the air. She's right I could smell someone and heard a car coming down our driveway.

"I don't recognize the scent. Do you Rose?" Esme asked.

"Yes but it's impossible Bella's not with her and she doesn't know where our house is," Rosalie said as she got up and went to the door.

She opened it just as the car pulled up. I saw Mia step out of the car. "What are you doing here and how do you know where our house is?" Rose asked.

"No time for questions Rose can I come in?" Mia asked. Rose nodded let Mia throw. When Mia saw me she frowned and became worried. "Jasper."

I stood at an inhuman pace and walked over to her. "Where is she? Where's Bella?" I asked.

Mia's eyes were wide. Crap I should be watching myself around her. "Mia. Mia!" I yelled trying to get her attention.

"What the hell was that?" She asked frightened.

"Language sweetie," Esme said. Mia didn't even look at her. She just kept staring at Jasper.

"What are you?" She asked. I can't tell can I? Would Bella want Mia to know?

"Human," I answered.

Mia's anger and irritation spiked. "I know your more than human Jasper. I can see that but what the hell are you!" She started screaming.

"Mia we're vampires." Rosalie was the one to answer her. Mia's head whipped around to stare at Rosalie. "We don't drink the blood of humans. We hunt animals because we don't want to feel like monsters."

Mia's eyes widened and she became more frightened. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Mia started saying. I watched her pace back and forth.

"Mia what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

She stopped pacing and looked me in the eyes. "Bella," she said. "He has her."

"What do you mean who has her?" Esme asked getting off the couch and walking up to Mia.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Jasper, Edward took her. She text me from a phone she borrowed. She said that he was taking her to a house he had in Montana," Mia explained.

I was frozen. Edward took Bella and I had be sitting around thinking she was fine because Rosalie told me she would be. I was going to kill that bastard.

"Jasper do you know where my best friend is?" Mia begged. That's new. Mia never begs.

I looked up and saw everyone was staring at me. I looked back at Mia and nodded. "I might know where. Alice said she had a house in Montana. He must be taking her there," I said.

"Let's go now!" Mia urged turning to the door. I stepped in front of her blocking the exit.

"No me, Rose, and Emmett are going your staying here with Esme," I told her.

Mia growled and got in my face. "I will not sit behind while you guys go and save my best friend!" She snapped. "I'm coming with you and no one is gonna stop me!"

I took a step back and looked at Rose and Em. They nodded. "Fine were taking Rosalie's car it's fastest," I said and walked to the garage. I heard Mia following behind me.

I got in the passenger side of Rose's car since she would never let anyone else drive. Emmett got in the backseat with Mia.

As we speeded down the driveway and then the interstate Mia started asking questions. "So what's it like being a vampire?" She asked Emmett since both Rose and I refused to answer.

"It's awesome cuz I'm stronger than humans and even the average vampire so I can easily take anyone down," Emmett bragged.

"Cool!" Mia agreed. "That sounds like fun!"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah it is," he said. "But it's even better that I get someone like Rose to share this life with."

Rose smiled. "I love you too Em," she said then started to kiss him.

"Eyes on the road!" Mia yelled as she saw a truck in front of them.

Emmett pulled back laughing. "Mia we have extra good senses Rosy knew there was a truck," he chuckled.

"Well my mom's a cop so she taught me to obey by the traffic laws," Mia explained.

"You'll learn that vampires don't need to obeyed by the laws because we can heard the cops," Rosalie explained. Mia nodded and started talking to Rose about good music stations.

After a few hours of driving and Rose and Mia talking about shopping or music. Then of course Emmett always high fiving Mia because they liked the same thing. We finally got to the driveway.

"This one," I told Rose. She nodded and turned down the drive. We stopped a few feet in and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" Mia asked.

"Edward would hear a car coming so we run from here," I explained.

"But I can't run as fast as you guys," Mia said.

"I'll carry you," I said. Mia nodded and jumped on my back. She was silent as we ran to the house. When we got there I left her on my back and prayed Edward was distracted.

"Alice already stocked the house that good," I heard Edward say.

"What the hell I won't wear this many clothes in my life time!" Bella yelled.

I almost ran to her right then but Mia held me back. "Not yet we need to hear this," she whispered. I nodded she was right.

"So how long will I be stuck in this house?" Bella asked and it sounded like she walked out of the room.

"Until your changed and under control then maybe in a few years I'll take you to see Carlisle and Esme again," Edward said.

Bella gasped. "What about Emmett and Rose?"

"No they don't exist anymore."

Emmett and Rosalie started growling as they heard Edward say Bella wouldn't see them again.

"What about Alice?" Bella said. I could tell by here tone that she didn't really want to see her but she was running out of ideas.

"She be here soon. So you'll be seeing her a lot," Edward explained.

Bella gulped. "Can I go to my bedroom to um freshen up?" She said awkwardly.

Edward must have nodded because we heard walking then a door shut. Next thing I knew Bella was looking out a window. She had tears on her cheeks but I hadn't heard her crying.

"She was silently sobbing so no one would hear," Mia whispered. How'd she do that? She's not a mind reader. I'll figure that out later but first to save Bella.

When I looked back I about blow my cover. I wanted to yell and scream and break something, or someone. Then we heard someone we didn't expect…

**

* * *

**

Cliffhanger! If I get enough Reviews then I'll get the next chapter out this weekend.

**REVIEW!**


	20. I'll jump

**Thank you for all the reviews! Now like I promised I updated within the next two days.**

**I started a new Twilight story on Friday for those of you who didn't know. It's my first crossover. And Jasper's one of the main characters(for the Jasper fans out there). So please check that out.(It a Maximum Ride/Twilight crossover.)**

**More good news. I'm to my twentith chapter and almost have 150 reviews! I'm so happy!**

**Anyway to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

_**(The story goes back a little to when Bella arived at the house)**_

When we stopped in front of the house Edward was instantly at my door trying to help me out. I took his hand, though I wish I didn't have to.

_Mia's going to the Cullens she'll help you,_ I thought.

This is the only thing that kept me from slapping Edward in the face. Well that and remembering what he said. _I'll get rid of that thing!_

I couldn't stand the thought of losing my baby. If my rescue attempts didn't work than it be the only thing I'd have left to remember Jasper. I could never forget Jasper.

I missed him so much. The first time I saw him in my truck. The first time he stayed the night. The first dream I had about him. The first time I realized I loved him. My first attempts to seduce him. Ha ha. The first time he told me he loved me. The first time we made love. The relief I felt when I realized I was pregnant with HIS baby.

I looked down at my stomach. This like guy will survive. I don't care what I have to do I will not let Edward kill it.

"This will be your room until your changed then you and I will share a room," Edward explained. I looked around and realized he'd lead me up a flight of stairs and now we were on the second floor. I nodded.

"Why don't we check out your closest," Edward suggested.

I just nodded as he led me into a door. I saw clothes everywhere. Every type of clothes. Designer jeans, mini skirts, tank tops, leathers, tub tops, what looked like striper clothes and of course lingerie.

"Alice already stocked the house that's good," Edward smiled.

"What the hell I won't wear this many clothes in my life time!" I yelled mentally cursing Alice out in my head.

After a moment of awkward silence I asked, "So how long will I be stuck in this house?" I walked out of the closet not wanting to see it anymore.

"Until your changed and under control then maybe in a few years I'll take you to see Carlisle and Esme again," Edward said.

I gasped. "What about Emmett and Rose?"

Edward shrugged. "No they don't exist anymore," he said closing the subject.

I need to figure something out. "What about Alice?" I asked needing to know if Alice had seen my cry.

"She be here soon. So you'll be seeing her a lot," Edward explained.

I sighed. I need an excuse to get away from him. "Can I um freshen up alone?"

Edward nodded and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I walked to my window and looked out. The tears had already started to fall but I contiuned to cry.

It was silent crying. I had done a lot of this when Edward left so no one would hear me. But now I'm crying for Jasper not Edward.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked myself then looked down at my stomach. I was just starting to get a little bump. I couldn't lose my baby. I'll fight before I lose you.

I wiped the tears off my face and walked out the room. If my rescue crew doesn't come by tomorrow I'm going to fight. I'd rather die fighting than just give in. I found the stairs and walked to the living room.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I walked in and saw Edward and Alice having a make out session.

Alice pulled away and whipped off her smudged lip gloss. "Oh hi Bella," she said awkwardly. "Do you like the house?"

I glared at her. "Your in on this!" I screamed.

"Of course Alice told me about the extra house she had. So we decided that I could bring you here," Edward chuckled. I started to head back up the stairs.

"Oh and Bella," Alice said. I turned around to face her. "Your attempted to make contact with someone will cost you later. Edward and I are already consulting a punishment for you." Alice smiled like she didn't care what happened to me. Then her face went blank and she had a vision.

"I love that idea Alice," Edward said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "Force me to be in a threesome." I laughed. Emmett really did have a dirty mind, he's always joking about having a foursome with me and Jazz.

"Yep," Alice chimed in.

I growled at her. "You bitch!" I yelled before running up the stairs. I locked myself in my bedroom and knew I had to get out somehow. I went back to the window. I could jump but Alice would see me and stop me. Oh well what the hell.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

"Jasper I think we should get Bella out of there and soon," Mia urged.

I looked at her. "Why? What do you thinks going to happen." It's not that I don't want to get Bella out of that house I just want to know why we must do it now.

"I don't know I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen just listen," Mia said. And that's what I did listen.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked. "Force me into a threesome," she laughed at this part no doubt think about all the times Emmett offered to do a foursome with us.

"Yep," Alice said. Her voice was full of happiness.

"You bitch!" Bella yelled then started running up the stairs. She slammed the door to her bedroom then ran to the window.

"She's going to jump," a voice said. I looked and saw the sound was coming from Mia, but it wasn't her voice. "Isabella's death will come sooner than expected if she jumps. No venom will save her." Mia fell back in the grass and passed out. I started to help her but then Rose was beside Mia.

"Go!" She snapped. "Save Bella!"

I looked back and saw Bella was standing on the window ledge. She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Jasper," she said. "I love you." Then she jumped.

**

* * *

**

So sorry I left another cliffhanger but I just couldn't help it. I promise I will get the next chapter out soon!

**I'd liked to thank you all for reading and review! You guys have been so nice! Dealing with me not updating for so long and my writes block.**

**So this chapter I'm deticating to all my readers and reviewers! I love you guys!**


	21. Goodbye

**For the few of you that asked there is a reason Bella jumped. It's because she didn't want to have a threesome with Edward and Alice. She loves Jasper so if she did that she'd feel like she was cheating on him.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

When I jumped I saw my life flash before my eyes. I know how everyone says it doesn't happen but it did. I saw everything.

_My mom and me at the beach in Arizona. Summers with Charlie. Laughing with all my friends in Phoenix. Going throw the awkward phases of kid to young adult. My first period. The first guy to ask me out. Make mud pies with Jacob. Mom and Phil's wedding. Moving to Forks. Meeting Edward. All the times he saved my life. Being forced to shop with Alice. The pain in my chest when Edward laughed. How I felt when Jasper first held my hand. The love I felt for Jasper over the few months we were together. The relief I felt to see that Emmett was back and Rosalie was my friend again. Meeting my best friend Mia. All the times Jasper and I made love over the summer. How I secretly loved seeing the plus sign on the pregnancy test. The looked on Jasper's face when he found out._

I will miss Jasper. I love him so much. I wish my baby could live but I sadly couldn't live like this. Not knowing if I'd ever see Jasper again or if Edward force me to have love with him. I could never love him, my heart was Jasper's and would always be.

I felt cold arms wrap around me. I groaned. Will Edward not let me die.

"I want to die Edward go away!" I yelled at him.

"You want me to leave darlin'?" I heard someone say. My eyes snapped open and I saw the honey blond hair and butterscotch eyes that I fell in love with.

"JASPER!" I screamed. I latched myself onto him and refused to let go.

"Glad you still fell the same now let's go," Jasper said as he started to run. Jasper stopped after a minute.

"Where do you think your going Jasper?" Alice asked.

Jasper growled. "Taking my Bella with me and leavin'!" He yelled at her.

"No you can leave Jasper but Bella stays here!"

"Never!" Jasper hissed. "I will never leave Bella again!"

"I love you," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too Bella," he said.

"Leave Bella alone she's mine Jasper," I heard Edward. I turned and looked.

"Jasper put me down I need to end this," I said. Jasper nodded and set me on my feet. "Edward I hate you! I want to live my life with Jasper and my child without you trying to kill me!"

Edward taken aback. "No Bella I love you and I will fight for you!" Edward said then attacked Jasper.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled trying to help him. Alice grabbed my arms. "Let me go I need to help him!"

"No your staying here," Alice hissed.

"So your willing to let Jasper die!"

"Yes."

I felt the tears roll down my checks. "I'll stay just let Jasper leave in peace," I begged.

It looked as if Edward started to stand but then he was lifted off the ground. I felt Alice's grip loosen and ran to Jasper. He held me.

"I love you Jasper please don't leave me," I begged.

Jasper nodded. "I promise Bella I will never leave you," he said. "Look."

I turned and saw that Alice and Edward were still in the air. "What the hell?" I asked.

"Bella!" Mia screamed. I turned and saw my best friend running towards me.

"Mia!" I said jumping up and ran to her. I hurt a thump and saw that Edward and Alice had fallen to the ground. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"It's complicated. I'll explain it to you in the car," she said quickly. I nodded.

"Let's go," Jasper said. I looked and saw that he was behind me. He had used his speed and Mia had seen. I gave him a warning look. "I'll explain in the car."

"What about Edward and Alice?" I asked. I looked back and saw they were on the ground unmoving.

"They'll be okay," Mia said. "Like I said I'll explain in the car."

I just nodded and let them usurer me down the driveway and to the car. I saw Emmett and Rose standing there. I ran up and hugged them.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Rosalie said.

"I'm glad to see you guys again!" I said. Jasper opened the back door for me. "Thank you Jazz," I smiled. I slid in next to Mia and Jasper slid in next to me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I asked, "Mia what the hell is going on?"

"First I know the Cullens are vampires," I wasn't shocked they must have told her when she got the text. "Second I'm a witch and won't be dieing anytime soon."

"What!" Everyone screamed.

"When did you learn that?" Rosalie asked.

"I've known I've had witch heritage in my family since I was little but I never knew I inherited the magic part," Mia explained.

"Wow! That's amazing," I muttered.

"I know I'll have to show you some of the stuff I know when we get you back home," Mia said.

I nodded. "It's a long drive so you might want to relax," Emmett told us. "Mia I grabbed you a pillow out of the trunk." Emmett held up a small pillow and gave it to Mia.

"Do I want to touch that?" Mia asked. I laughed.

"I just bought it so it's clean," Rosalie told her. Mia grabbed the pillow and laid her head against the window.

Mia fell asleep so and I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder. He held me close. "When we get home I have a surprise," Jasper mumbled in my ear.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you Bella. Now sleep." I obeyed nodded off.

**

* * *

**

Please Review! And for when the baby comes I've been thinking about names and I was wondering if you wanted it to still be Renesmee?


	22. Planning

**Thanks for the baby name ideas. I just wanted to point out a few things.**

**1)The baby could be a boy OR girl.**

**2) I'm so pissed off at Google because it didn't give me what I want and I spent like an hour looking through stuff I already knew.**

**3)I might have to make up another character.**

**Jasper's POV**

We saved Bella. That was the only thing that matter right now but I couldn't seem to get something out of my head. So I whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise when we get home."

Bella nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. I heard her breathing slow and knew she was sleeping. I smiled my sleeping angel. I hope our child looks like her, so beautiful.

"Why didn't we kill those bastards when we had the chance?" Rosalie asked a little while after both Mia and Bella were asleep.

"I'm not sure," I said just realizing we'd left both Edward and Alice alive. "You two could have got them when Mia used her magic on them."

"No," Mia whispered. "I told Rose and Emmett no. They won't bother us anymore and if they do death is not the answer." Her breathing went back to normal and we knew she was asleep again.

"She told you not to?" I asked Rose. This was information I needed to know.

"I don't remember. I mean I remember feeling an erg to attack then I remember Mia saying "Death is never the answer." But she was no where near me," Rosalie said.

"Yeah that happened to me to," Emmett said.

I shrugged and looked over at Mia leaning against the car window. Maybe this girl was more powerful then we seemed to think. She didn't seem to think she was anything more than more but you will never know.

"So when are you going to propose?" Rosalie asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"YOUR GOING TO PROPOSE!" Emmett yelled.

I shushed him afraid that Bella would wake. She stirred a little but did not awake.

I heard a loud bang like rocks colliding and looked up to see Emmett rubbing the back of his head. I sent out a wave of appreciation to Rose and saw her smile.

"You idiot!" Rosalie hissed under her breath. "What if Bella heard? When someone proposes it's supposed to be a surpire!"

"Well you knew I was going to propose to you. Alice told you," Emmett muttered.

Rosalie ignored his comment and looked back at me. "So when are you going to do it?" She asked.

"When we get back," I told them. "I will need you to wake Bella while I set everything up but it won't take long."

Rosalie nodded and pushed her car as fast as it could go down the road. I never thought Rosalie would be one to push her car this much I guess she just really wanted to see that ring on Bella's finger.

We got home in three hours flat. That was a new record. I set Bella on my bed and covered her. My beautiful angel was just to perfect. I never understood why she choose me but I loved her and I had proven that to her multiple times. I can't back down now.

I walked back downstairs and saw that Emmett was holding Mia. "Where do I set her?" He whispered trying not to wake her up.

I mentally laughed. Emmett did love that girl like a sister. "Put her in Alice's old room. I'm sure she wouldn't want to sleep in your bed," I said knowing what Mia would say if she woke up in his bed.

Emmett nodded seeming to get it then ran upstairs. Rosalie was in front of me in an instant.

"What do you have planed?" She asked, her curiosity spilling off her in bucket loads.

"It a surprise," I said. She was unsatisfied with this answer. I sighed. "Bella will tell you later but for now just make sure no one gets in that room." Rosalie nodded and ran off.

I walked to my bike at a human speed and jumped on. If I wanted this it would have to be perfect. Looks like I have a lot of work to do.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a start. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. That dream I'd had was so real. I thought Jasper was really here and Mia a witch. Wow I must be going crazy.

Before I opened the door I looked down. I still had all my clothes on which meant Edward had dressed me or Alice spared me a night of sleep. I was praying for the second on.

I flung the door open and ran out only to be stopped by a cold rock. I closed my eyes and screamed.

I felt a hand go over my mouth. "God damn it Bella! Shut the hell up or you'll scare Esme."

I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie. I felt the joy fill my system and I hugged her. Then I realized where I was. I could see Esme's paintings on the wall and smelled Jasper's scent everywhere.

Rosalie sighed as she saw there was no change in my joy. "Come on let's go get some lunch," she said pulling me downstairs.

As we walked into the kitchen I heard Emmett yell, "God damn why don't they have warnings on these labels." I heard Mia laugh and saw that she was sitting in a bar stool.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Come see this," she said pulling out the stool next to her. I sat down and looked to see what she was laugh at.

At that moment Emmett turned. He was wearing a pink polka doted apron with green flowers and ruffles. I couldn't help but laugh.

Emmett set down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and Mia then was about to take the apron off but Mia stopped him.

"No I think Bella would like some O.J. with her eggs." In seconds orange juice was set in front of me. I didn't have time for questions. I was so hungry I just started eating. I saw Mia was eating her plate as well.

Finally after five eggs and seven piece of bacon I looked up. Just then there was a flash. I turned and saw Rose had gotten a camera.

"I'll send you copies," Rosalie told us and she headed upstairs to download the pictures on her laptop. Emmett ran after her and I turned to Mia.

"How'd you get him in that apron?" I asked her.

She smeared. "We bet and I won," she said looking innocent.

I laughed. "What was it this time?"

"He said I couldn't beat him at the Mario Kart video game. Long story short I won," Mia laughed.

"No magic?"

"No magic," she assured me.

I smiled. "Then I can't wait until you make another bet with him because that was funny," I laughed. Mia nodded.

"So what does mommy want to do today?" Mia asked jumping up.

"Mommy wants to see this kid's dad," I joked.

"Rose said he's working on your surprise and will be back later. So what else does mommy want to do?"

"Go out and see her old friends," I decided. It would be good to see how Forks was coping. I mean me and Mia haven't _really _"seen" it since we graduated.

Mia nodded. "We take my car," she said walking to the stairs.

"Why not my truck?"

Mia turned and looked me in the eye with a straight face. "Because it's a piece of crap that could break down at any second," then she cracked a smile. "Besides mine closer."

I tried to be mad but being mad at Mia is impossible. "Fine you car," I said. She smiled and ran upstairs. I wonder how everything's going in Forks anyway…

Can anyone guess what will happen. Sorry I was so late. I had sprit week this week and I had to figure out my outfit for each day and all that jazz.

**~*Review!*~**


	23. What a Friend would Do for You

**Bella's POV**

Me and Mia wore simple jeans and t-shirts since it would probably rain. When we got in Mia's car I turned the radio up and looked for my favorite station. Mia hit my hand away.

"HEY!" I said.

Mia laughed and reached in her glove box. She pulled out a CD and put it in the play. "We're listening to my new CD today," she told me not taking no for an answer.

I sighed, "What CD is it?"

"Paramore, Brand New Eyes," Mia said as the first song came on.

We listened to Paramore until we got to Forks when Mia turned down the volume. "Where to?" She asked.

"Let's park at the park across from the hospital and then we can walk around," I suggested and then Mia drove and parked.

When we got out of the car we saw that a party was going on. I looked at Mia questionably. She just shrugged and gestured for us to go forward.

It looked like it was an end of summer BBQ. I saw Jessica and Mike and Angela and Ben and Lauren and Tyler. Basically all my friends from high school. Mia and I walked up closer and heard the conversation.

"Yeah she is!" Jessica said to Angela. Angela just shook her head. "I'm telling you Angela I saw her buy the test!"

Mike shook his head. "Jessica Bella's not pregnant," he said. He wasn't defending me, he wanted it to be false because he still wanted a chance with me. Sure I was pissed but not enough to go up to him.

"I bet she's fucking through the Cullen family. I mean first Edward, now Jasper. What's next Emmett!" Lauren yelled.

I looked over at Mia to see she wasn't there. I turned to see she was walking towards the group. I gasped knowing what she was doing.

"S'up Lauren!" Mia yelled stalking up to her.

Lauren turned and her face went white. She got a nerves smile on her face. "Hey Mia…uh… Why are you here?" She asked stumbling on her words.

"I came her with Bella to walk around and see our friends. But instead I find tramp and bitch sayin' she's pregnant," Mia paused in front of Lauren and Jessica, who I could physically she were scared. "Now what should I do about this?"

"Let us go," Jessica suggested.

Mia shrugged. "No. You were telling people my best friend is pregnant so I won't be letting you go," Mia told them.

Then I saw Lauren get some courage. She took a step towards Mia. "What you gonna do? We all know it's true! We know Bella's pregnant and I bet it's Edward kid!" Lauren yelled. I saw anger began to build up in Mia's face but Lauren wasn't done. "She must have went crawling back to him, begging for his forgiveness…" Before Lauren had finished Mia had punched her in the face.

I saw the blood run down Lauren's nose before she dropped her drink and put her hand up. "I think you broke my nose!" Lauren screamed.

"Then it's good your near a hospital!" Mia laughed. Then she turned to Jessica. "You ever talk about Bella like that again I'll give you worse than a broken nose. Got it?"

Jessica gulped and nodded. Mia smiled and turned to walk back to me. "Let's go Bells," she said sticking her arm out to me. I smiled back and linked arms with her then we headed back to her car.

"Mia Bella wait!" Someone called. I turned and saw Angela running up to us. We stopped and waited for Angela to check up. She was breathing heavy when she got to us but after a minute started to speak. "I'm sorry about what Jess said Bella. I didn't believe it but…"

"You want to know if it's true?" I guessed.

Angela smiled. "You don't have to tell me if you want but I want to help," Angela said.

I sighed and took Angela's hand. "Yes Angela I am. It's Jasper's kid but I'd like to keep it a secret," I told her.

Angela nodded. "If you need anything I'm here," she said then hugged me. After that I told her to go back to the party and have fun.

"That was nice of you," Mia told me in the car.

I smiled. "Yeah Ang is one of my best friends and I can trust her," I said. I looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

Mia smiled. "My house. Jasper asked me to 'get you all dolled up'," Mia laughed at the last part.

I asked, "Why can't we go to my house?"

"Because let's face it Bella your clothes are not dressy," Mia said as if it was obvious.

"Your clothes aren't dressy either," I mumbled. Mia acted as if I hadn't spoken and continued to drive to her house.

She pulled me up to her room and locked the door. Next she sat me on the bed and went into her closet. She came out with four dresses.

"Try these on I think they'll look best," she said and pushed me into her walk-in closet.

I sighed and tried them on. The first dress was a short blue jean dress that went to mid-thigh. I walked out the closet and Mia shook her head telling me it wasn't right and to go try the rest of them.

The next dress was midnight blue and had a baby doll shape to it. Mia shoed me back into the closet once I stepped out. Apparently it wasn't my shape.

The next dress I didn't like. It was a super short black dress with a heart shaped top. Mia complimented me saying I looked really good in the outfit but said it wasn't right for the occasion.

"What is the occasion?" I asked. Mia had left me in the dark ever since we go here.

"It's a surprise now go try on the last one," she ordered.

The last one was my favorite. It was black and stopped a little above my knees. It had a white belt just below the breasts and tied around the neck.

I walked out smiling. "I like this one," I said.

"So do I," Mia said. Then she walked into her closet and came out with a pair of black heels. "Now to get you used to wearing heels."

I shook my head. "Hell no!" I yelled. "I will fall!"

"Not when I'm done with you," Mia smiled.

For the next two hours Mia taught me how to use heels. When I was done I didn't fall anymore, as much. Mia said it would be good enough for tonight. Next she spent a hour doing my make-up.

"Are we done?" I asked when she finished curling my hair.

Mia nodded. "Come on time to take you home," she said and we went to the car.

When we drove up to the Cullen's house I saw Jasper waiting on the porch. He was wearing a blue button down shit with black dress pants. Finally toping off his outfit was his black cowboy boots I learned to love.

When I stepped put of the car Jasper's eyes went wide. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I giggled.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "Thanks Mia," I said to her. She nodded and Jasper led me to his bike. I just looked at it. "I'm wearing a dress."

"Would you rather run?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "Bike," I said. Jasper nodded helped me on.

"Ready darlin'?" He asked. I nodded and he took off. This night will be great. I'm sure.

**

* * *

**

I put a picture SIMAILAR to Bella's dress on my profile. AND please review!


	24. Proposal

**Bella's POV**

I do have a reason for choosing the bike. I could lean my head into Jasper's back and smell his golden locks. But the best part is being able to wrap my arms around his waist. I moved my arms down a little lower and felt Jasper's "little buddy" twitched.

"Darlin' if ya keep doing that then I'm gonna pull this bike over and jump ya on the forest floor," Jasper said.

I could tell he was serious. Though I'd love that I do have a baby to protect. So I moved my hands back up to his waist. "Sorry," I kissed his back.

I saw Jasper smiled. "It's alright darlin'," he said.

We drove about half a hour out of Forks then Jasper pulled onto a dirt road and drove to the end. When he stopped he helped me off.

"Why are we in the middle of the woods?" I asked.

He smirked. "We'll have to run the rest of the way." Jasper then lifted me up in his arms and took off.

Yet another reason I chose the bike. When he's holding me in his arms it's harder for me to not stare at his lips. I always want to kiss him when I'm near like this. Plus I'm sure Jasper wouldn't push me away and then that one kiss would leave to wide sex in a tree or on the floor.

I was snapped out of my fantasy when I felt Jasper's "bubby" twitch again and realized he was feeling all my lust. I smiled apologetically and kissed his check.

"I'm sorry Jazz," I whispered. "It's just when I'm around you you make me go make me go crazy." Jasper just gave an awkward smile and nodded.

He then whispered, "Close your eyes." I obeyed and held onto him tight. He stopped and set me down on my feet. He put his arms around my waist and said, "Open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes I saw a green field. On one side was a waterfall that came down into a small lake. I gasped. There was a picnic blanket with a basket of food on it.

I turned and hugged Jasper. "I can't believe did all of this Jasper!" I screamed. He held me close and didn't let me go.

"I'd do anything for you Bella," Jasper told me. "I'll always love you."

I felt my face lit up. Jazz smiled at me. He grabbed my hands and led me to the blanket. He sat me down and pulled the basket in front of me.

"Eat," he said. I opened the basket and saw sandwiches, soda, and homemade chocolate chip cookies.

I smiled. "You made everything yourself?" I asked.

Jasper smiled sheepishly. "I had help from Rose but I made the cookies on my own," he said. I smiled and took a bite of a cookie.

The chocolate still tasted warm. "Mmmm," I smiled. "This tast delicious." I breathed in his face. He sniffed.

"I like your aroma better," Jasper smirked.

I slapped his shoulder soft enough where I wouldn't break my hand, again. "Jazz don't diss the cookie," I laughed. He smiled again and passed me a sandwich.

I ate half a sandwich and three cookies. They really did taste good. Now I was sitting on Jasper's lap, leaning my head against his chest.

"Bella I need to ask you something," Jasper said. I pulled away from him so I could turn to see what he needed. Jasper picked me up and set me on the blanket.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked.

He took a cookie from the basket and said, "Bella I haven't known you long but in the short time I've fallen in love with you. Your smile sends me to heaven, your laugh gives me goose bumps, and your attitude is something I can never forget. I've seen you in the lowest point of your life and know you can pull throw anything."

Jasper took my hand and placed a cookie in it. What the hell? I look closer and see something silver and blue. I looked back up at Jasper and see him smiling like crazy. I take the silver thing out of the cookie and feel my eyes go wide.

Jasper stole the cookie from me and placed my hand in his. I looked up into his eyes and saw all the love he held for me. "Isabella Marie Swan I would be honored if you would marry me," Jasper said.

I felt the tears come to my eyes as I realized what was going on. Jasper, the man who had saved me from the darkness to many times to count, wanted me to marry him. I nodded not trusting my voice. Jasper raised an eyebrow wanting a voiced answer.

"YES!" I choked out then jumped on him. "I love you Jasper Whitlock and wouldn't want anything more than to be your wife."

Jasper held me and let me cry. I just let the tears come, unable to stop them. I could not be happier to have Jasper. He was the perfect man and I didn't deserve him.

Jasper pulled me away. "Stop with the self-doubt Bella," Jasper told me always feeling my emotions. "You are perfect and if anyone doesn't deserve someone than it's me not deserving you."

I shook my head. "Jasper I love you and I'm already yours so there's no trading me in," I laughed adding humor.

Jasper smiled. "As you are mine."

I then had the perfect idea to end the best day yet. "Jasper," I started my mischievous building inside me.

"What are you planning Bella?" He asked. I smiled and stood up. I took his hand and led him to the lake. He smiled seeing what I was getting at. "So you want to go swimming?"

I nodded. "It's will be fun," I promised.

"But I didn't pack a bathing suit," Jasper said.

I smirked. _Perfect,_ I thought. "Then we can go skinning dipping," I told him and then took a step back to undress.

When I was down to my bra and underwear I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me. I turned. "Unclasp my bra for me?" I said in a seductive voice.

Jasper snapped out of his fantasy and undid my bra for me. After I was nude I stepped into the lake and walked in until I was waist deep then turned around and looked at Jasper.

"You coming in Major?" I question. Jasper had told me his story soon after Emmett and Rose arrived and was surprised when I excepted it.

Before I knew what was happening Jasper had undressed and was standing next to me in the water. I smiled at him and took a step closer, closing the gap in between us.

"Bella are you sure about this?" He asked looking down at my belly.

I smiled softly and cupped his face. He looked back down into my eyes. "You won't hurt us," I told him. He nodded and stepped just the slightest bit closer.

I felt his "buddy" against my clit and groaned as it started to twitch. Jazz smiled in satisfaction and thrusts it into me. I gasp at the quickness but immediately adapted to his coolness.

"You still okay?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Harder!" I yelled at him.

Jasper snickered and pulled out. Then went back in just as fast. I felt my hands whine in his hair pulling him closer. We soon sink into the water, still intertwined. Jasper's body is no longer cold with the warm water floating around us. Kissing him underwater mad me feel like I was floating on air.

When we finally came back up I was gasping for air. I was completely worn out. Jasper pulled me over to the shore and set me on our blanket. He put his jacket around me and held me in his arms.

I looked up at his eyes one more time. I saw only love, and it was all for me.

"Jasper," I breathed.

"Yes darlin'?"

"After I have this child I want to be changed so I can live with you forever," I said.

Before sleep took over me I think I heard Jasper say, "Forever," and I knew that I would be with him forever.

**

* * *

**

Well he finally proposed! If you want to know what happens next all you have to do is

_**Review!**_


	25. Breaking in the Dog

**Jasper's POV**

I'm starting to see it now. I had thought that the hardest part would be asking Bella to marry me but I was wrong the hardest part would be telling Charlie. Then there was the thing that she was pregnant so that just made it worse. If I thought he was going to shoot me before than he was definitely going to now.

I felt Bella grab my hand. I looked down at her. "Calm down Jasper. Charlie will be fine with it. He won't hurt you if it will hurt me," she smiled.

I couldn't help smiling back at her. Bella. She was my love, my true love, my mate, my everything. I couldn't live a day without her and that's why I would change her.

"Your right Bella it will be okay." I hope. Charlie had to except me. Bella had chosen not to live without me so therefore I was part of Charlie's life too. Besides what father wants his little girl to be unhappy.

So that's what lead me to where I am now. I'm driving my truck to Bella's house. Bella is sitting beside me, holding my hand. I just couldn't get enough of her warmth. I was soaking it in.

When we got to Bella's house the smell was obvious. There was a mutt here or as Carlisle called it a werewolf. I couldn't be here. I wouldn't be here. But could I leave Bella.

I looked over at Bella and saw she was smiling. "Why are you smiling darlin'?" I asked.

She turned to me with a grin on her face. "Jacob's here. He was one of my best friends when I was little, I want you to meet him," she begged.

"Bella is Jacob Quileute?" Bella nodded. So Jacob must be the dog. "Bella I can't go in there. No don't frown darlin' there's a reason that I'll explain later. You go see Jacob and I'll go out huntin' with Em and Rose."

I could see the worry lines on Bella's face but she nodded again. I cupped her face. "No frownin' I'll be here to tell Charlie tomorrow I promise," I kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back.

Bella pouted as she realized I wasn't going to kiss her again. I laughed. Bella was just to adorable. I smiled at her before she got out of the truck. As I pulled out I saw a boy glaring at me through the front window. From the look of it he was Jacob. I could feel the jealously radiating of Jacob in the bucket loads. I felt bad for Bella she would have to deal with him.

**Bella's POV**

I don't understand why Jasper wouldn't come inside to me Jacob. I mean I would have thought Jasper would have wanted to know all of my friends and not just the supernatural ones.

But still he would explain later which is more than Fuckward ever did. Jasper really was starting to rub off on me(not in the literal sense but you get it.) I had adopted his name for Edward. And Emmett and me were still trying to come up with names for Alice besides pixie.

I opened the door and called to Charlie telling him I was home. I pulled my ring off and put it in my pocket. I didn't want any questions today. Especially if Jazz wasn't here to back me up.

"Bella!"

I turned and saw Jacob. He was so much taller. And buffer. And more handsome. Not that I was interested but I had to admit he was.

I smiled and ran up to hug him. "Hey Jake I missed you," I said and I tried to fit my arms around his waist. His nose crinkled up as if he smelled something horrible. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he said. It was a lie. "I missed

you too Bells." This wasn't a lie.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called from the living room. "You have a fun girls night?"

Last night was supposed to be a girls night? Oh well. "It was fun thanks dad," I called.

"Who was in the car with you before?" Jacob asked.

"My friend Jasper," I said.

Jacob frowned. "Is he a Cullen?"

"Well technically he's a Hale but yes a Cullen," I explained. Jacob's frame started to shake but he immediately calmed down. He walked to the door.

"Can we take a walk?" Before I could answer he was walking out the door. He walked into the woods and I followed.

After a few minutes he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. Wow! I'm have a strange sense of Dajavo.

"You need to stop hanging out with him," Jacob said.

"I can do what I want Jacob!" I yelled at him. Not need but I was learning to stick up for myself and that meant yelling.

"They're dangerous Bella!" Jacob yelled. "They could easily kill you and are probably planning on draining you!"

I felt my face heat up with anger. "Jacob the Cullens are not going to hurt me. In fact Jasper and I are engaged!" Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Jacob's body was shaking unaccountably now. Fuck! Crap! What the hell am I going to do! "Jake calm down," I tried.

"I thought you learned it doesn't work like that Bella!" He said trying to calm down. "Do you really want him to leave you like the other leach!"

I gasped. How the hell does he know that the Cullens are vampires? Well it doesn't matter act like you didn't notice. "Jacob, Jasper isn't like that! He loves me," I had to defend Jasper.

"Bella you need to stop befriending these monsters. They'll kill you!" Jacob said. I could see he was jealous but why? I didn't like him.

"Jacob they aren't monsters!"

Jacob was growling. "Bella, they're monsters and I forbid you to marry one!"

"Jacob Black you can not tell me what to do!" I yelled. "I will do whatever the fuck I want and you tell me what to fuckin' do!"

Jacob grabbed my arm. "You will not marry that leech!" Jacob ordered.

His grip was tightening on my wrist. "Jake your hurting me," I whined. His grip continued to tighten. I felt the tears come down my face.

"Say you won't marry him!" Jake ordered.

"Never!" I yelled at him. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Then the pain came. Jacob had broken my wrist. Only when I started screaming in pain did he let go.

I saw his eyes widen as he realized what he did. "Bella I'm so sorry please forgive me," he begged. Jacob took a steep closer to me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at him. Then I turned and ran to the house. Surprisingly I didn't fall once. Even more surprising I had tears blurring my vision making it harder to see.

I ran through the doors. Charlie stood up and looked at me. He could tell I was in pain. "What happened?" He asked.

I can tell the truth or think of a story. "I tripped when Jake and I were walking. I think I broke my wrist." Story was better. It meant Jake wouldn't get in trouble.

Charlie nodded and helped me to the car. We drove to the hospital where I called Jasper. I could tell Charlie was disappointed. What did he think? I was going to dump Jasper for Jacob? As if.

After they got an x-ray of my wrist I was sitting in room waiting for Jasper. When there was a knock on my door my sprits went up again.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said.

I groaned. "What breaking my wrist wasn't enough. Did you came back for my leg too!" I was being mean but hell I was pissed.

Jacob's frown deepened. "I'm sorry Bella it's just, I've been going through some stuff and I guess the stress is getting to me," Jacob said.

I laughed with no humor. "I've been going through stuff too, but I'm dealing with all of it fine," I said. Well I've been dealing with more then he has but I still don't go around breaking things.

"Trust me Bella you don't know the half of it but anyway…" I cut him off.

"If your going to say it's not safe for me and Jasper to be together than don't waist your breath I heard it before and don't care," I told him.

Jacob sighed. "Then this is it I guess. Goodbye Bella," Jacob headed to the door.

"Jake wait," I called. "I want my friend in my life but I need space."

"Bella it's me or him!" Jacob said harshly.

"Jake please," I begged. He shook his head. "Jacob it's Jasper. I can't choose you when I love Jasper."

Jacob started to shake. "Goodbye Bella." Then the door slammed.

"Why can't I do anything right!" I yelled at the ceiling!

**

* * *

**

So I brought Jacob into it. I may have him some more. But I'm not sure yet. Well as always please Review tell me if you want more Jake or if you want him out.


	26. Tears,Tears,and Doggies

**Bella's POV**

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I opened my eyes again I saw Jasper's honey gold ones. He was frowning and holding my hand.

I groaned and rolled over. "What time is it?" I asked closing my eyes again still tired.

"It's nine o'clock. Charlie left about a hour ago," Jasper said. I heard the worry in his voice but there was also angry.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Bella?"

"What's wrong?" I asked turning back to him. He had worry lines on his forehead. I smoothed them out with my finger.

"Who did this to you Bella and why do you smell like a wet dog?" He asked.

"My old friend," I told him. "Please don't hurt Jacob he's just really confused and it was an accident. As for the second question I wasn't aware I smelled like dog."

Jasper didn't smiled. "Well you do. But Bella this Jacob guy hurt you and I'm not going to let him get away with it," Jasper insisted.

"Jasper Whitlock! I love you but I will not let you hurt Jake. It was an accident and look I'll be fine in a week or two. No biggie," I tried to tell him.

"Fine Bella but I will not let him hurt you again," Jasper told me. I nodded.

"Can I go home I don't really want to sleep in a hospital bed?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. He drove me home and walked me to the door. I kissed him goodnight.

"Bella I'm going hunting tonight," he told me.

I was confused now. "Didn't you go today?" I asked.

"I was going with Emmett but then when you called me I ran back. I had to make sure you we going to be fine," he said.

I nodded. "So I won't see you tonight?"

"Yeah but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to tell Charlie about the baby and the wedding," Jazz told me. He kissed me once more before letting me go inside.

I found Charlie watching sports center on the couch. "Dad I'm home," I said.

He looked up with worried eyes. "Are you alright Bells?" He asked.

"Yeah they said no permanent damage," I laughed. "I should be back to normal in a few weeks."

He smiled. "Glad to hear it Bells. How about you and Jake?" He asked.

I frowned and looked down at my feet. "I think there's a crack in our friendship," I told him.

"Don't worry Bella I know you'll do the right think."

When I looked back up Charlie was looking back at the tv. I sighed. The right thing to Charlie might not be the right thing to me.

"I'm going to head to bed." I heard Charlie's muffled 'okay' as I walked up the stairs.

I walked into my room and grabbed a shirt and sweat pants then went to take a shower. I really didn't have anyone to dress up for so I might as well not care right.

I concentrated on the water running down my skin trying not to think about anything else. It worked for a while, then the hot water ran out and the coldness reminded me of Jasper's skin.

I immediately jumped out of the shower and throw my clothes on. I pulled my shirt up and looked down at my belly. It was getting bigger faster. I couldn't hide this for much longer.

Once in my cold bed I couldn't sleep. Great could life get any better. Wait the best part I couldn't take some medicine to knock me out because to would hurt the baby. How life loves me?

I tossed and turned for hours until I fell into unconsciousness. Unluckily I fell into one of my Edward dreams.

_I was in the forest. Though it didn't really feel the same. I looked up at the sky and realized why. I remembered this forest and it wasn't Forks. I was in La push. I could remember the jade color from all the times I'd been in it._

_It started to get darker. "There's scarier things in the woods than my family and I." I heard Edward's voice say._

'_Sure,' I thought. 'I'm not that afraid of bears Edward and I already know Mia's a witch so what the hell is there to be afraid of?'_

_I started to walk as I saw it was still getting darker. I wasn't a big fan of the dark. There had to be a way out of here right. I mean I should come to the beach soon._

_After walking for what felt like days I made it to a break in the trees. I walked onto the beach and knew exactly where I was. I saw the washed up tree that Jacob and I had sat on last year._

"_Do you like scary stories?" Jacob's voice asked._

_I looked up and saw myself and Jacob walking towards me. This must be me remembering last year when I went to First Beach with Angela and Mike and all of them._

"_I __**love **__them," Bella said. I snorted. I never liked scary storied. I was so stupid to think I could have flirted with Jacob._

_Bella and Jacob sat down on the drift wood and started talking again._

"_Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" he asked._

"_Not really," Bella said._

_Jacob started to speak but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I only saw his lips move. 'I know I'd heard him,' I told myself. 'He'd been talking about some Flood._

"_Another legend claims that we__** descended from wolves…**__" Jacob said then his voice started to fade away again. "Wolves that turn into men… You would call them __**werewolves…**__"_

_The scene started to spin. Another scene was coming into view. I saw myself laying on the forest floor._

'_When Edward left,' I said. Then a dark blur came into view._

_It looked like a giant horse but not a horse. It had too much muscle to be a horse. Then I saw the glowing eyes as it approached Bella. I knew what it was._

"Jacob's a werewolf!" I yelled as I shoot up in bed. I clinched my heart.

How had I not known this? Jacob was one of my best friends but I never knew. It was all my fault. I had been so determined to figure out what Edward was that I never noticed what Jacob was going through. I have to tell him. I need my friend back. I got out of bed and throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I ran downstairs and went to grab my keys.

"Where you going kiddo?" Charlie asked.

I spun around clinching my heart. Charlie was standing in the kitchen in uniform holding a cup of coffee.

"You scarred me dad," I said trying to breath normally.

He laughed. "Well where are you going this early in the morning?" he asked.

I sighed. "I couldn't sleep. I have to go make things better with Jacob," I said.

"I don't think he's awake this early." I looked at the clock. It was six-thirty in the morning.

"Well I still have to go," I said running out the door. I ran to my truck and was startled by the roar of the engine as it started up. Maybe I do need a new truck. But I need to concentrate now.

I drove to La push and straight to Jacob's house. I walked up and pounded on his door. I heard Billy say, "Coming in."

I opened the door and saw him leaning against the doorway in his bathrobe. I must have woken him up but I didn't care.

"Bella," he said.

"I need to see him," I said.

"He not here right now," Billy said.

"I'm sorry but I need to see him." I ran passed Billy and down the hall to Jacob's room. I found him asleep on his bed. He looked so peaceful asleep. He looked like the little kid I used to know.

I walked back into the living room. Billy was still where he was before. "Tell him I'll be at the beach," I didn't wait for an answer.

I decided to walk to the beach. It gave me time to think. Did it really matter it I told Jacob I knew? Would he still want to be my friend or would he let his beliefs get in the middle.

I walked to the drift wood I saw in my dream and stared at the ocean. Was there anything I could do to keep Jacob?

"Hey Bella," Jacob said. I looked up and saw him standing there awkwardly. "What did you want?"

I stood up. "Jacob I know…" I took a deep breath. "I know you're a werewolf."

He face didn't change. "How?" He breathed.

I shrugged. "I remember the stories you told me last year," I said. "I want to be your friend Jacob. I want to help."

"You can't do anything Bella. I'm stuck like this forever," he said looking away from me.

"Well then let me be your friend you need a friend Jake," I said. "You can't just keep everything inside."

Jacob walked over and sat down on the rocks. I sat back on the drift wood. "Your right Bella but I can't be your friend if your with that… leach!"

"Jacob you can do what you want," I told him.

He looked up with pleading eyes. "Are you really going to marry him?"

I nodded. "And I'm…" Should I tell Jacob? He deserves to know right?

"You can tell me Bells," Jacob said.

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Jacob," I said. "But you can't tell anyone not yet."

I looked up and Jacob was shaking. "I'm going to kill him!" He yelled. Jacob started to get up and run into the forest.

"No Jake!" I yelled he turned. "Please no it's my fault too! I need you Jacob. I need someone to know how I feel please don't kill Jasper."

I couldn't live without Jasper! If Jasper died I would die! I would have this baby then take my own life. I'd give the baby to Rosalie, Jasper had always told me she wanted a child.

I think Jacob knew that if he killed Jasper I wouldn't live anymore because he stopped and came over to me. "Bella I can't lose you," he said.

I felt a tear go down my face. "I don't want to lose one of my best friends Jacob but if you kill Jasper then I won't live," I looked up at him. "If I have to take my own life I will."

I saw fear color his eyes as I said this. "Bella I won't kill him but I can't watch you get hurt again," he said. He'd seen me after Edward left. He knew I was a wreck.

"I won't just don't leave me without a friend Jacob," I said.

He shook his head. "I won't." I hugged him. I don't know why but I felt something with Jacob that I wouldn't feel with anyone else. I had a feeling he was going to be part of my life for a long time.

**

* * *

So Bella and Jacob made up for a reason. And good news! I know what the baby's name is going to be. And trust me your in for a big surprise when the wedding comes. Well thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. So as always Please Review!**


	27. Powers

**Sorry it's been like a week but I was stuck. I couldn't figure out what to write so sorry if this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense.**

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

It's been a month. A months since Bella made up with the dog, a month since Bella and I told Charlie about the wedding and his grandchild. It wasn't that hard but it wasn't easy…

"_Dad, Jasper and I are getting married," Bella said to Charlie._

_Charlie froze. He turned to me. "Your what?" Not like I couldn't feel how pissed off he was._

"_Sir, I love Bella and I know it's soon but I just can't live without her," I told him truthfully._

_I could still feel Charlie's anger but he seemed somewhat relieved. "Better you than that brother of yours," Charlie muttered._

"_I do not consider him a brother after what he did to Bella sir." Hell right I would ever consider that asshole a brother after what he did to Bella._

_Charlie seemed to find this amusing. "Well then you'll be telling your mother about this correct?" Charlie asked Bella. She nodded solemnly. "Well then good luck with at."_

_Charlie went to get up but Bella grabbed his wrist. "Wait dad there's something else," she said. Charlie's eyes went to me before he sat back down._

"_What is it Bells?" He asked his voice full of worry._

_Bella took a deep breath. I understand the fear that was coming off her. I mean the last thing I would want to do is tell my father I got a girl pregnant. It must be twice as bad for Bella. "Dad I'm pregnant."_

That was basically how it went. Charlie did try to get his gun. Luckily Bella was able to calm him down enough to convince Charlie not to shoot me.

It's a month later now and Charlie has cooled down about it. Lat time I saw him he was excited, in fact, about getting to be a grandpa.

I don't know how we're going to explain Bella's early delivery though. It's only been maybe six weeks since we found out and her belly's already huge. Carlisle says the Baby won't be human considering how much it has grown and the strength it seems to poses.

I'm worried about Bella. This Jacob boy comes to our house more and more to make sure she's "still breathing." I'm worried that the young wolf will hurt Bella but I won't tell her that. If I did try to keep her friend away from her she would freak out and I could lose her forever.

In other news Mia has been keeping a close eye on Bella. She contacted her aunt, who is also a witch, and tried to get a few books on vampires. She's hoping to find something about a human giving birth to a vampires baby but has had no luck. Today Mia's coming over to hang out with Bella.

"Hey guys," Mia said. She has been here so much she doesn't even bother to knock, always knowing she's welcome.

"Hey Mia," Bella said softly. There are dark circles around her eyes from the baby. Bella slowly sits up and flinches as she feels pain. It hurts me so much to see my beautiful Bella like this.

Mia sits on the other side of Bella and puts her arm around her shoulder. "So chica I was thinking we could do a little something different today." Oh God! Mia you really should stop trying to hurt Bella even worse.

Bella just smiles and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Mia smirks. "I was thinking I could try and see what your vampire power would be," Mia said a little to innocently.

"Could it hurt Bella?" I asked.

Mia looked up at me with annoyance on her face. "Would I even try if it could," she growled at me.

"No." Mia was the closest thing Bella had to a sister and only a idiot couldn't see it.

"What does the fat lady have to do?" Bella asked.

"Your not fat!" Mia and I told her at the same time.

"All you have to do is sit there," Mia told her. When Bella nodded Mia pulled a large book out of her bag. She flipped through it until she found what she wanted. "Now I'm going to read a few lines."

Bella and I watched as Mia read words I had never heard before. It was a langue that sounded close to Spanish but something else was thrown in.

Mia closed her eyes and took Bella's hand. Within seconds her eyes snapped open and a frown appeared on her face.

"Well?" Bella and I both asked.

"I can't see," Mia whispered. She looked up at us. "It is a mystery but you will have a power. That much is clear."

Bella and I looked at each other. This was strange.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it that was kinda boring and short but as I said I'm stuck. Tell me what you want Bella's power to be. If she should be a shielder or something else.


	28. Imprinting Crap

**Jasper's POV**

It has only been a mouth and two weeks since Bella discovered she was pregnant and she already can not walk anymore. Carlisle says that the pregnancy is along to what looks like seven mouths when it has been such a short time. From the rate it's going Carlisle suspects that Bella will give birth within the next week or two.

I explained to Charlie that Carlisle thought it be best if Bella moved into our house incase something goes wrong. He agreed it was a good idea but he would like Bella to call him at least every other day so he will know that she is okay.

Now down to my least favorite topic of the week, Jacob Black. Bella insisted that he won't hurt her and she trusts him. I, on the hand, am not okay with the mutt being around Bella. I think that her being around a young werewolf is dangerous but with her being pregnant makes the situation even worse. I don't trust him but I won't force him away as it seems Bella is very fond of him.

What the hell! Look at me I'm being over protective like fuckward now! I guess I agree with him on this one fact and this one only. I just want Bella to be safe so excuse me if I start to sound like him.

Jacob has yet to meet Mia. She has always avoided the house when Jacob has been here. Well as she puts it it's not on purpose but she just happens to have something to do the days he comes to our house. I think its bullshit and she's purposely avoiding him but I won't be the one to tell her that. After I saw what she could do to pixie and assward I now understand why witches and vampires avoid each other.

But today Mia is supposed to be coming over and Jacob's busy with "pack stuff." I'm sort of glad Mia's coming over. One it makes Bella happy and two Rose isn't as much of a bitch. Mia is the first human, besides Bella, that Rosalie has excepted into the family, correction the first non-vampire. But who couldn't except Mia? When you got passed her hard appearance she was really nice.

That when a horrible smell hit my nose. I looked up and saw Rosalie walking around with a can of air freshener. "What the hell are you doing with that horrible smelling stuff?" I asked Rosalie.

"It's this or mutt," Rosalie told me. "I'm never going to be able to get that dog's smell out of this house with him coming over so much!"

No Jacob on the other hand, Rose had not come to like. Rosalie and Jacob hate each other and show it on a daily basis. Bella tells them not to fight but they don't listen to her. They just fight again when she's asleep or when they're in a different room. It pretty funny to watch them though, me and Emmett always bet on who's going to win.

"Look at it this way Rose today you get the smell of witch instead of mutt," I laughed. Bella smacked my shoulder. She was becoming so weak. "What? It's true."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Just don't be mean. I like Jacob," she whispered.

I sighed. She was becoming weaker and weaker everyday. It was impossible to ignore. I hated seeing my beautiful Bella in this condition but this was her choice not mine.

I heard Mia's car pull into the garage. I smiled and gave Bella a peck on the lips. "Your best friend's here," I informed her.

Bella's face lit up as she heard Mia close the garage door and call out that she was here. Of course she only did it for Bella, everyone else could hear her.

Mia came running into the room with a smile on her face and a bag on her arm. She ran up to the couch Bella was laying on and hugged her. "I missed you chica," Mia whispered into Bella's ear.

"I missed you too," Bella croaked back. She saw the bag for the first time. "What's that?"

Mia lifted the bag and set it on the couch beside Bella. "This, beautiful, is your first gift of many," Mia said. She pulled out a container.

"What are those?" Emmett asked.

"These are Bella's," Mia said swatting away Emmett's hand. "Bella I know as a pregnant lady you have cravings so I'm gonna be helping you with them." Mia smiled and pulled the top off the container. Inside were fresh hot chocolate chip cookies.

Bella's face lit up and she reached for the container. Mia handed it to her and she started eating them right away. "Mmmmmm! These are delicious Mia!" Bella said in between bites.

Mia smiled. "Thanks Bell," she said. "I made them this morning."

"Well I love them!" Bella said. She hugged Mia again then continued eating.

"Hey Bells."

Oh God! Come on Jacob! This is Mia's day your not supposed to be here! Mia had been in Seattle visiting her mom for the last few weeks so Bella had barely seen her. Rose purposely made sure the mutt was busy today so Mia could spend time with Bella.

"Hey Jacob," Bella called out. "Mia this is my werewolf friend Jacob. Jacob this is my best witch friend Mia."

I looked back and saw Jacob was frozen in his spot. He was staring at Mia and his emotions were…unexplainable. Oh God! This boy imprinted on Mia! He's gonna die.

"What you never seen a girl before," Mia laughed. I wonder are witches affected by imprinting?

Jacob shook his head and walked over. "Sadly I've only seen Bells and that blondie over there," Jacob said pointing his thumb to Rosalie. He said down next to Mia. "Oh cookie!"

Mia smacked his hand away. "NO! These are for Bella and only Bella," she growled.

Jacob got a confused look on his face. He turned to Bella. "What did you call your friend?" He asked.

That got Mia started. She stood up and glared down at Jacob. "Her friend has a name, it's Mia!" She screamed. "And Bella told you I was a witch so I know about your imprinting crap and I don't believe in it! So Jacob if you want to date me then you better make me fall in love with you!" Mia stomped up the staircase to Bella and my room.

When I heard the door slam I turned back to Jacob. His eyes were wide open and his jaw was on the ground. I laughed and he turned to glare at me.

"That's Mia, Jake," I laughed.

"What the hell?" Jacob said. "She should have been drawn to me?" He was very confused.

"Jacob," Bella said getting his attention. "Mia is different. And I will tell you right now if you treat her like your imprint then she'll kick your ass and won't give to the time of day."

Bella was right. Mia didn't believe in love at first sight. She believed in falling in love sure but imprinting she didn't like and after I talk to her about it she convinced me too. Imprinting is just a trick. It's not love it's just made to produce the perfect offspring. The imprintee is molded to be the imprinter's perfect match and vise versa.

"Jasper," Jacob said. I turned to him. "Can you help me?"

I laughed. "I don't screw with that girls emotions unless I want an ass kickin'," I said. "You want your imprint to be yours then you better make that girl fall in love with you."

Jacob sighed. "I can do this," he whispered.

This would be funny to watch.

**

* * *

**

Wow! I don't know how I came up with that but I somehow did so what do you think. REVIEW!


	29. I love You

****

I'm soooooo sorry! I should have updated forever ago! I was just stuck on what to do. Yesterday I sat down and forced myself to write it and think it turned out good. Well I decided that this is your Christmas present from me so that's why it wasn't out right after I wrote it.

_~Merry Christmas! I love you all!~_

* * *

Jasper's POV

Next, Bella's doing fine. Her belly has gotten bigger but she still hasn't given birth. She never complains which worries me. I know that it's Bella we're talking about but I don't like that she doesn't tell me when something's wrong.

About a day after Jacob imprinted on Mia she moved in with us. No matter what we said, and trust me we protested, she refused to listen saying it was in Bella's best interest. She did make a good point though.

"What if you guys are hunting when she gives birth," Mia said. "Jacob has no idea what to do and the baby and Bella could die. I, on the other hand, took a training course at the hospital last year and have seen shows about mothers giving birth. If I stay and a situation does come like that then Bella would be fine as would her child." Damn I hate it when she's right. It seems like that's happening more and more frequently.

We'd also discussed the topic of Bella's change. She wanted it to happen as soon as possible. I thought that is was a good idea as well.

"Well why don't you change her right after the baby comes out?" Mia suggested. "Then she could see them as a human and when she woke up she could see them as a vampire."

Rosalie looked at Bella with pleading eyes. "Bella don't do this. You won't know just how valuable your human life is until it's gone." Rose had really been for the keep Bella human as long as possible campaign. Surprisingly, the dog was with her. Apparently he didn't want her to be changed at all.

"Rose, I'm sorry but I like Mia's plan, it sounds best," Bella said in a weak voice.

Rosalie looked down with defeated eyes but nodded. She would always respected her sisters wishes, even if she didn't believe in them.

Today, however, was different. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had gone out hunting. Mia forced me to go yesterday while Bella slept because she thought it be a bad idea for me to be thirsty when the baby came.

Now it was just Bella, myself, Jacob, and Mia. Mia sat on the floor in front of the couch Bella was sprawled across. Jacob sat next to her flipping through channels as Mia told him yes or no for the show. I sat next to Bella holding her hand as she watched Jacob try and bond with Mia. I was just surprised she didn't rip his head off yet. Last week he had pulled the "imprinting" excuse on her again and she kicked his ass. I was so proud of my sister for standing up for what she believed in. Emmett was even prouder since he video taped the whole thing.

Mia growled at something Jacob said and punched him in the arm. Jacob dropped the remote and held the arm she had hit.

"Ouch," he said.

Ha! Mutt still had bruises from last weeks ass kicking. Go Mia! She is most definitely the most violent person I have ever meant. She'll fit into this family fine.

I looked down at a now sleeping Bella. She suddenly opened her eyes. They were alert and she started to look around.

Mia was by her side faster than any vampire could have been. "Bella," Mia said worried. "Please tell me…" She didn't finish.

Bella's eyes continued to be wide. I was about to ask Mia what she meant when I suddenly knew. At that moment I smelt blood. I looked down and saw that the couch was covered in it.

"Jasper get Bella upstairs now! Jacob, call Carlisle and see how fast he can get home," Mia tossed Jacob her phone just as I ran up the stairs. I set Bella on the hospital bed that Carlisle had set up for her. I looked around. What the hell was I supposed to do?

Not a moment to soon, Mia ran though the door. "Jasper you have a medical degree right?" She asked. I nodded. "Tell me you know how to deliver babies?"

Fuck! The one course I didn't take because I never thought I would need is the one fuckin course I actually will end up using. I shook my head.

Mia growled, "Alright let's see what I can remember from the shows and the hospital." Mia closed her eyes trying to thing. Bella screamed. Mia's eyes snapped open. "Jasper get her clothes off we need to get the babies out!"

I quickly obey and took her clothes off. Sigh, even with the swollen Belly she was beautiful. That's when I realized something. "Babies?" I asked.

Mia didn't look at me she just continued putting gloves on. She tossed me a pair and went to the end of the table. That was when Jacob decided to make his appearance.

"Carlisle said he is running back now but it could be over a hour before they get back," he looked into the room. His eyes roomed to Bella and all the blood coming from her pussy. Jacob's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor. Did he really decided to faint at a time like this!

Mia smirked. "Pussy," she snickered before getting a serious face on. "Alright Bella, since Carlisle's not here and I don't know how to do that morphine crap this will hurt like hell but I need you to push."

I took Bella's hand as she nodded. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed. Her grip on my hand tightened. Damn, she's stronger than I thought.

"It'll all be okay baby," I cooed. "I'm here, Mia's here, Jacob… well Jacob was here." I couldn't help but chuckle at the mutt.

Bella screamed again as Mia told her to push. This went on for a few minutes until Mia spoke. "I see a head," Mia said excitedly. Bella smiled but screamed a second later as she pushed.

When the baby was finally out Mia told me to hand her the scissors. I did and she cut the umbilical cord. "It's a beautiful baby boy," Mia said handing him to me. Mia's ears popped up. "Good timing," she smiled.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Good timing for what?" I asked.

Just as I spoke the words Rosalie came rushing in. She ran up to Bella and took her hand. "I got here as fast as I could sis," she told Bella.

Bella smiled as the sweat pooled down her face. "Thanks Rose," she whispered.

"Bella keep pushing," Mia said.

I looked up at her. "The baby is out Mia," I said.

"A baby is out," Mia corrected. "Push!"

Bella did as she was told and soon another head was coming out of my Bella's pussy. "What the hell?" I asked completely confused. Bella should have had a baby not babies. That was when I realized why Mia had been using the plural term for the last few weeks. She knew.

I looked down at my son as Mia and Rosalie help Bella get the _other_ baby out. He had blue eyes like mine when I was human. His hair was chocolate brown like Bella's. All together he was handsome. Much resembling his mother.

"It's a girl!" I heard Mia say. I looked up and saw she had just taken the other child out and was wrapping her in a blanket. I handed the boy to Bella and went to grab my daughter.

She was beautiful, just like her mother. She had Bella's big brown doe eyes and her innocent smile. Her hair though was all mine. It made a curly blonde halo around her head. She was small, slim, and had a paler complexion like me.

"I wanna see my girl," Bella insisted. I walked over and put the little angel in Bella's other arm.

"She's most definitely your daughter," I informed Bella. "They're beautiful just like you." I kissed Bella softly.

Bella smiled so big I thought her face would break. "She looks exactly like you Jasper," Bella cried. She looked up into my eyes. "I love you so much."

I kissed her again. "So what should we name them?" I asked her.

"I want to name him after you, Jasper," she smiled looking to our son. "Hayden Emmett Whitlock."

I smiled. "Prefect. Named after everyone's favorite uncle," I joked. But it was true, Emmett would most likely be his favorite uncle. He'd like Peter more when he was older though. "And her?" I asked.

"Her," Bella said thinking for a moment. "I will name her after her aunts. Amy Lillian Whitlock."

"Amy?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled. "Amy was a very close friend to me in the wars. She was like a sister to both Peter and I. We are still in touch, in fact," I informed them. I can't believe Bella remember Amy from my story. I had told it to her when we first started dating. I thought she deserved to know the truth from the beginning and if I didn't tell her about Amy then I'd be leaving out half my life considering Amy lived by Peter and Charlotte and often visited me when they came so her and Bella would meet eventually.

"How did you name her after Mia?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time.

"Lillian is my middle name," Mia said.

"Yes, just like you Rose," Bella smiled. "And now this little angel will continue the tradition." Bella laughed at the end.

Rose smiled. "Thank you Bella," she hugged Bella. "May I hold them?" Bella nodded and passed Rosalie Hayden and Amy.

I turned to Bella. "Are you sure you want me to change you now?" I asked her. Bella nodded. "Say goodbye to your mommy," I told Amy and Hayden.

Amy opened her eyes and looked to Bella. She smiled then reached out for her. Bella's eyes widened as she took her baby. Hayden looked up from Rose's shoulder and saw Amy with Bella. He started to cry and wiggled in Rose's arms. I took him and laid him in Bella's other arm so she could talk to them.

"Sweetie, momma's gonna be out for three days alright," their eyes widened and sadness radiated from them as they heard this. "Don't worry mommy will be back but she has to do something so until then dad, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Mia, Jacob, and Grandpa and Grandma will take care of you," Bella explained.

The twins nodded. Amy crawled up in Bella's arms and kissed her cheek. Hayden mimicked Amy. Bella hugged them to her chest one last time before turning to Rose and Mia. She nodded and Rosalie took Amy whiles Mia took Hayden. They cried as Rosalie and Mia walked out the room with them.

A minute later Mia came back it. "Sorry gotta get this pussy," she laughed as she pulled Jacob out the room and then down the stairs. I laughed as I heard the thump of Mia tossing Jacob into a corner.

I turned to Bella. "You ready?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Yes."

****

* * *

And that was the chapter. So what do you think about the names? And about there being TWINS! Well what do you think they are? Are they human or half? Well please review.

**__**

~Have a Merry Christmas! I love all my readers!~


	30. Little Thing

**Jasper's POV**

Bella didn't scream, not at all. She was silent the whole time. It worried me. I mean she was very stubborn, trust me, but she must be in a lot of pain. I hate that I can't take it away.

I felt hands on my shoulders and looked up. It was Rosalie. She smiled at me. "Come downstairs and meet your children Jasper," she said. I looked back to Bella. "It'll be okay. If you want I'll have Emmett come and sit with her."

I shook my head. "Your right, she'll be fine for a few hours," I agreed because I wanted to see them. I had been up with Bella for the first day of her change and wanted to see my children. They must miss their father.

Rose and I walked down the stairs together. Rosalie laughed and pointed to the scene that was playing out in front of us.

Amy was on top of Jacob's head covering his eyes and pulling his hair while Hayden was cheering on his sister from the sidelines next to Mia, who was also cheering on Amy. I started laughing as I realized Jacob was losing to an infant.

Amy and Hayden looked up when they heard me laugh. Amy grinned. Hayden jumped off the couch and started to crawl to me. I meant him halfway and picked him up.

"Get this little thing off me!" Jacob yelled.

Mia laughed and pulled Amy from Jacob's head. She kissed Amy's forehead and handed her to me. Then she turned to Jake and started to scold him. "She is not a thing!" Mia yelled. "Amy is a little part vampire part human girl and if you don't treat her with respect I swear to God Jacob I'll…"

Jacob cut her off. "Sorry Mia," he turned to me. "Sorry Amy," he said patting Amy's head. Amy frowned and stuck her tongue out at him.

I sat down and patted Amy's head. "Good girl," I told her.

"She's not a dog Jasper," Rosalie said. "She's a child and you need to get used to holding a baby." Rosalie came over and showed me how to hold her and support the head and all that. I'm amazed that it was this hard.

"No one ever said being a father would be easy, Jasper," Esme said walking in with a bottle. Esme and Carlisle had made it home a few hours after we had cleaned up the mess.

I took the bottle and smelt it. "Yuck! What is this crap?" I asked as a sour taste came into my senses.

"It's warm milk babies love it," Esme explained, "and watch your mouth." She gave a bottle to Rosalie to feed Hayden and a bottle to me for feeding Amy. "Just try it."

I nodded and stuck the nipple in Amy's mouth. She began to suck then spit it out. Amy's face turned green and I could feel disgust coming from her. I laughed and turned to Esme.

"She doesn't like it," I said. "What else do babies like?"

Esme looked confused but went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of cold milk. We tried every baby drink in the house and Amy refused to drink any of them, even though her brother like the warm milk.

"I wonder," Carlisle thought out loud. He disappeared upstairs and came down a minute later with a black bottle.

Mia smiled. "That might actually work," she said. Jacob looked at her. Mia shook her head. "Just don't ask." Jacob nodded and scooted an inch closer. Mia said nothing and he smiled in satisfaction.

I looked at Carlisle. "What is it?" I asked.

Carlisle paused and looked at me for a second. I nodded telling him to continue. He sighed, "It's blood, Jasper. If she won't drink milk than maybe she is taking after you and will drink this."

My eyes widened. "My child is not drinking blood," I stated. I want Amy to be normal and I know Bella does too. Drinking blood will not make her normal.

"Jasper, does it matter what she drinks as long as she's healthy?" Mia asked. "I mean if I have children I wouldn't care if they ate sewage as long as they were happy and healthy."

I glared at her. "I hate you, Mia," I snarled.

Jacob became defensive and tried to defend her. Mia pushed him back and looked at me with big Bambi eyes. "Now why do you hate me Jasper?" She asked innocently.

I let out a growl and took the bottle of blood Carlisle was holding out for me. "Because your always right," I said holding the bottle by Amy's mouth to see if she would drink it.

Amy sniffed it then took the bottle and stuck it in her mouth for a taste test. I felt her body relax as she slowly closed her eyes and a smile came on her face. She like it! She drank blood! Bella will not like this.

After a few minutes Amy finished her bottle and yawned. She laid her head on my chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Moments later her breathing lightened and I could tell she had fallen asleep. I looked up and saw that Hayden was laid out on Mia and Rosalie's laps. He had his head on Rosalie lap and legs on Mia's. He had a soft smile on his face as he slept.

Emmett chuckled as he slowly sat down next to Rosalie. "Look Jasper, kid's a womanizer just like you," he laughed. Rose growled at him.

"Emmett," he looked up at me. "Your lucky my daughter is in my arms. If she wasn't you'd be pinned to that wall," I nodded to the wall behind him. My voice was a whisper but I knew it sounded deadly, yet another skilled I'd learned in the Wars.

Emmett nodded. "It was just a joke," he grumbled. I laughed and Rosalie giggled. Emmett was a big goofball.

"Emmett, do you know what his name is?" Rosalie asked nodding to Hayden, who was now sound asleep on her lap.

"Hayden, if I am correct. I am correct, right?" I felt him become worried as Emmett thought he had forgotten his own nephew's name.

I nodded. "His name is Hayden, Emmett, but do you know the rest?" I asked. Emmett shook his head.

"Hayden Emmett Whitlock," Rose smiled at him. "Your always going to be in his life now Em, he can't forget you."

Emmett beamed with pride. "Thanks," he said truly thankful that Bella and I had done this for him.

"Just remember to thank Bella," I told him.

A few hours went by without an incident. Suddenly I felt Amy twitch in my arms. I looked down and saw her eyebrows stick together in confusion. "What's wrong?" I really wished I could be a mind reader for a fraction of a second. Something was wrong with my daughter and all I could do was feel her worry.

She opened her eyes and whined slightly. I raised my eyebrows. Amy sat up in my arms and whined again. Again I raised my eyebrows, showing her I didn't understand. Sighing, Amy reached up and touched my cheek. Images of Bella flew through my head. _Momma,_ she thought, removing her hand from my cheek.

I felt my face grow confused again. What had just happened? How had she done that? If she even did that. I could be just imagining things.

Amy became frustrated. I could feel it rolling off of her like water off skin. She touched my cheek again and an image of Bella popped into my head, only this time it was outlined in red. _Where is Momma? _A very annoyed voice popped into my head.

"You want to know where your mom is?" I asked. Amy nodded, still frustrated. "How did you do that?"

Amy rolled her eyes and touched my cheek again. _Like this,_ that annoyed voice went through my head again. _Don't ask stupid questions!_

I looked away from her for a second and over at Emmett, Rosalie, Mia, and-a now awake-Hayden. "Which one of you thought her the word stupid and which one taught her how to roll her eyes?" I knew who did what. Emmett had most likely taught her stupid, on accident, and Mia had taught her the eye roll, on purpose.

"I may have accidentally said stupid around them yesterday," Emmett said rubbing the back of his head.

Hayden smiled and started clapping. He was confirming that Emmett had said the word. Amy was sitting on my lap with her arms across her chest, a perfect replica of Bella trying to look stubborn. I looked over at Mia.

Mia shrugged. "So what if I taught her how to roll her eyes? You're her father, therefore, she will need a good defense when your being an…" she paused, stopping herself from cussing, "annoying person." She nodded, silently congratulating herself.

Hayden stopped clapping and whined. He pointed to me and shook his head. Mia raised an eyebrow. "So he's not an… annoying person?" She asked. Hayden shook his head. Mia shrugged. "How 'bout my little niece? What do you think?"

Amy looked up at me then Mia. She reached out to her. I nodded and brought her over to Mia. Amy touched Mia's cheek and suddenly smiled. "I agree," Mia said. "And I don't think this is your only power."

Amy smiled. She leaned back up to me and touched my cheek. A picture of Mia went through my mind. _I don't want her to leave. She's nice._

I looked down at Mia. "You have won over my daughter," I informed her.

Mia clapped. "Yah! That's good news because I like this chica," she smiled and blew Amy a kiss. "That means you beautiful." Mia laughed. Amy smiled shyly then looked over at Rosalie.

I set Amy on Rose's lap and took Hayden. Hayden whined. "What you don't want to see me?" I asked. He let out an annoyed sound and pointed to Amy. "Oh, you want to sit next to your sister?" He nodded so I set him on Emmett's lap.

Hayden leaned over to Amy and let out a sound. Amy leaned over and touched his hand. Hayden smiled and nodded. He made another sound and Amy let out what sounded like a laugh.

"I can't believe it," Mia said.

Rose nodded. "I agree with you," she said watching the twins in amazement.

"What am I missing?" I asked. Emmett and Jacob nodded agreeing with me.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Guys," her and Rosalie said at the same time.

"They're communicating Jasper," Rose told me. "I never knew that twins actually had a secret language because I'd never meant them before, but this just proves it."

I looked back at my two children on Rose and Emmett's laps. They were smiling at each other and Amy every so often would touch Hayden's hand and he would nodded. They really were communicating. This was amazing. I didn't know if it was just a vampire thing or a twin thing, maybe both, but it was really amazing to watch these two go at it like this.

Esme walked in. "I can't believe that the sun came out that quickly," she mumbled.

"But it was just raining, what five minutes ago?" Mia said looking over at Jacob.

He nodded. "Yes about five minutes, ten at most," he confirmed her. Mia nodded and looked at Esme with a smile.

"I know," Esme said. "It was raining, then the clouds came out so I went to garden, and now the sun is out." She shook her head in a 'I can't believe this' sort of way.

Mia looked out into space, deep in thought. Jacob just shrugged it off, Rose was still watching the twins, Emmett was staring off into space-just not thinking. Mia came out of thought and looked at the twins.

"Hayden," she called. He looked up at her. "Are you happy?" He nodded. She looked at me. "Mess with his emotions."

"What?" I said confused. "No, I will not mess with my son's emotions."

Mia growled. "Fine, I'll do it the hard way," she sighed, rather annoyed.

"What do you…" suddenly Mia started to sob. "Stop trying to make me project your emotions to everyone else. I know your faking."

Mia looked up at everyone with tears in her eyes on the verge of falling. When they started to fall she sobbed again. Amy touched Mia's arm but Mia just shrugged it off. Jacob grabbed her hand and, get this, she didn't tell him to quote "fuck off" unquote. Mia pulled her hand, and Jacob's since he was still holding hers, to her face. She continued sobbing. Hayden looked up at me then back at Mia, then back at me. I saw tears form in his eyes. They feel and he started to cry.

I heard thunder and looked out the window. Black storm clouds had formed. Mia let out a loud sob and Hayden let out a little one. A bolt of lightening broke through the black sky. I looked back and saw Amy had tears in her eyes too. She touched my hand, _Make her stop crying Daddy, please,_ she begged.

I nodded and started to send out happy emotions. Mia straightened up. After putting on her serious face, she wiped the tears off her face. "Now, my point has been proven," she smiled.

Everyone looked at her confused, including my children. Mia rolled her eyes. "He controls the weather people!" She yelled. "Hayden's a firkin weather user!"

I looked around at everyone. "Wow," was all I could get out. In one day both of my children had showed their powers. I can't wait for Bella to see this.


	31. Waking Up

**Long time no write! Hey, sorry it's been a little while, or a few months, but like before I have horrible writers block and I've been working insanely hard on this "project" I writing outside the lovely fanfic universe so I'm sorry! I'll be ending this soon, sorry but it has to come to an end eventually, and I think I'll make the wedding the last chapter. Until then, I'll be updating when I can tear myself away from my "project." Thanks for having faith in me!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

_What was that sound?_ I felt my heart begin to speed up and I knew my life was coming to an end. _This is what I've been waiting for right?_ I tired to ignore the burning pain, pushing it to the back of my mind.

When Jasper's venom had entered my system I felt like him might as well had lit a match and set me on fire. Though, I tried to ignore it so I wouldn't scream. I knew it would just hurt Jasper if I scream, and even though I hated him, Edward had made a point. Screaming doesn't help, it just hurts those you care about. To forget the pain, I remembered my family. My two beautiful babies-Hayden and Amy-, my amazing soon-to-be husband-Jasper-,my parents-Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme-, my siblings-Rosalie, Emmett, and Mia-, my annoying best friend-Jacob. I loved them all, and they helped push away the pain.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I felt my heart began to slow down. The fire, that had been in the back of my mind, now came to the forefront. Slowly, it blazed through my body, stopping to touch my heart. I bite my lip as I felt the fire stay there for far to long. Eventually, though, it did pass moving down the rest of my body. The fire stopped in my fingers and toes as my heart slowed. Finally, my heart came to a stop, the fire leaving me completely, only a small tingle left as evidence it had been hear.

I knew that the change was now complete but kept my eyes closed, afraid of what I might find. I let my senses take over to figure out where I was. I could hear everything, the sound of the TV in the living room, laughter from outside, cars from the road so far away, and if I listen close enough, I could hear the beat of a butterfly's wing. Suddenly, I heard the sound of light breathing above me.

I jumped up from my spot on the bed to a standing position. I crouched forward in a defensive position. A growl escaped my lips before I could even recognize what was going on.

My eyes widened as I saw who I was snarling at. I immediately jumped off the bed and latched myself to him. "Jasper"! I exclaimed, beyond happy he was the first person I saw.

"Bella," he exhaled the breath he was holding. Jasper wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. "You are so beautiful Bella." He whispered.

I shook my head and pulled back, looking at him. Now, I could see everything. I lifted my hand and began to trace the crescent marks on his face. "You're the beautiful one," I said. My hand followed the marks down to his neck. I reached up and kissed one of them. "I love you, scars and all."

"I'm glad Bella," he whispered, "but you are the most beautiful vampire I have ever sense." He kissed me. "Come look." I allowed Jasper to lead me to a bedroom, Rose's maybe?, and to a full size mirror.

I looked into it. "Oh my God," I whispered. I don't mean to sound vain, but Jasper had been right, I was beautiful. My skin was flawless. It was so amazing. The only thing that bothered me was the ruby red eyes.

Jasper noticed my worry. "Don't worry," he whispered. "They will disappear after a few months, I promise."

I smiled and kissed him. "You are too good to be true," I said. I pulled Jasper to stand next to me and leaned into him. We looked good together, though it wouldn't matter if we didn't, I loved Jasper all the same.

"Are you thirsty?" Jasper asked.

Suddenly I felt the burning in the back of my throat. It was painful, almost as bad as my change. I nodded. "I hadn't noticed until you mentioned it," I whispered, afraid that if I spoke too loud the pain would only worsen. "Let's go," I muttered heading down the stairs to the front door.

Jasper stopped me halfway down. I raised my eyebrows in question. "Mia and Rosalie are playing with Hayden and Amy in the front yard," Jasper said. "We should go through the back door."

I simply nodded and followed him. We ran through the woods and I was surprised as all I saw. I could see the dust particles in the air, the tiny critters hiding in the trees, it was amazing! We stopped after ten minutes maybe and Jasper let go of my hand.

"Alright Bella, close your eyes and tell me what you hear," he said. I nodded and did as he said. I let my ears wonder, trying to pick up everything. "What do you hear?"

I chuckled. "Emmett's favorite," I muttered. I could hear, and smell, a grizzly bear nearby. Surprisingly, it actually smelled delicious. I could hear Jasper anymore, as far as I was considered, only myself and the bear existed. I let my instincts take over and ran towards the sound of the heartbeat. When I stopped I was face to snot with the large brown bear. It saw me, took in my red eyes, it let out a roar. I gave it a small smirk and let my animal instincts take over. It went by faster than I expected. I sort of zoned out and didn't realize what had happened until I had my mouth latched onto the bears neck. The warm blood flowed down my throat, soothing the burn slightly. Once the bear was drained I pulled back and looked around, only to find Jasper standing a few feet behind me.

I smiled at him. "Did you want some?" I asked playfully.

Jasper just smiled. "You did amazing Bella!" He cheered. "You're a natural." He walked up to me and ran his hand through my hair. "Though you may want to be a little more careful next time," he chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows, questioning him. That's when I felt it. "Shit!" I yelled. I reached up and pulled the fur out of my teeth. Then I licked my lips to get any remaining blood. "Better?" I laughed.

Jasper nodded. "Much," he kissed me.

Another grizzly and two deer later, Jasper and I were heading back home. The burning in the back of my throat was no longer a problem, it was nonexistent now. As we came up to the house I saw Mia sitting in the grass of the back yard, with Jacob next to her.

"She's letting him that close now?" I chuckled.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, yesterday she let him hold her hand."

I laughed. "She's going easy on him," I decided. I had to admit, Jacob was lucky. If he wasn't as nice a guy as he was then Mia would have already kicked his ass and sent him on his way.

When she saw me walking up, the bitch in question jumped to her feet and ran into my arms. "You're so pretty Bella," Mia said when she pulled back. Jacob walked up behind her and took her hand. "Isn't Bella pretty Jacob?" Mia asked. I saw pain come over Jacob's face as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah Bells," he muttered. "You're beautiful." The pain left his face as a smirk came over Mia's. She had complete control over him.

I smiled. "Thanks Jake, Mia," I told them. I tried to pass but Jacob blocked my way. "What?" I snarled. "I just want to see my children!"

"Sorry Bells, but," Jake stammered.

"But he wants to make sure you don't hurt anyone cause the asshole doesn't trust you B," Mia rolled her eyes. She pulled a safety pin out of her pocket and let go of Jacob's hand. "He was going to see if you could just stand us standing here, but Imma prove to him you're awesome."

"What are you doing!" Jasper and Jacob said at the exact same time. "Mia! You're going to get yourself killed," Jacob pleaded.

"Mia, you don't have to do this," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you all have such little faith in my vampire sister?" She asked. Mia pricked her finger and held it up, letting us see the droplets of blood spill down her index finger.

I am surprised to say that the blood didn't affect me in the slightest. Maybe it was because she was a witch, or maybe it was because I was some weird ass vampire, but either way, her blood didn't effect me in the slightest. The burning in my throat stayed at bay, I didn't want to attack or drain my best friend. The only think that bothered me was everyone's eyes were on me.

"Uh," I whispered. "You guys are starting to make me uncomfortable. Can we just go inside?" I asked.

Jacob nodded in amazement, Mia had a shit eating grin on her face, and Jasper's face showed he was proud of me. "Yeah," he whispered, snaking his arm around my waist. "Let's go meant your two beautiful children." He let me around Mia, who was now yelling at Jacob to not bet against her, and into he house.

We walked inside to find Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch with Amy and Hayden on their laps. On the TV was a Scooby Doo movie. When I walked in my children instantly looked up from the show and smile at me. Now, I could truly see them. The bright blues of Hayden's eyes and every single little curl on my daughter's head. I noticed that Hayden had tints of red in his, my, brown hair, and Amy had some brown in her blond locks.

My eyes widened and I felt a smile twinge on my lips. I ran to kneel in front of my children. "Hey babies," I muttered. They had grown since I'd seen them. Not too much but they were the size of small, very small, toddlers and were able to sit up on their own. "Mommy's here."

Both of them wiggled out of Emmett and Rose's grips to me. I took my little ones in my arms. Both of them smiled and snuggled into me. I stood and Jasper stood behind me, put his arms around my waist. I felt like a family, we were a family.

"I love this," I whispered. "I love all of you."

Amy reached up and touched my cheek. _I love you Mommy!_ The words appeared in my head. My eyes widened. "Did you?" She nodded.

"That's her power," Jasper whispered. "She can show you images. And Hayden can control the weather with his emotions."

I was shocked but had to expect this. They were part vampire, after all, they were likely to get powers. I shook my shock away and let my happiness take over. "Well, at least were all still together," I looked around and saw my whole supernatural family there-Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Mia, and Jacob. "We're all a family, always will be."

They smiled at me and nodded. This was all I ever wanted, to have my family that loved me. And I loved them back.

Rosalie stepped forward. "Bella, what are we going to do about your wedding?" She asked me.

Oh God! I forgot about that! I sighed. "Looks like we'll have to wing it Rose," I laughed.

* * *

**The long awaited chapter will lead to a ending very soon. Within the next few chapters. Review guys. Please, sorry again for the wait. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	32. Big White Bows are Tacky!

**Bella's POV**

It had been two months since I'd woken up, two months fuel of wedding planning and motherhood. My children were still growing but their growth had slowed down a little, so they weren't losing their childhood as quickly. That was the part that made me happy, knowing the fact that they could be children and have fun.

I looked down as my daughter laughed and clapped. She was sitting in my lap watching as Rose, Angela, and Mia tired on dresses. Since I seemed to have unbelievable control, Rosalie and Esme decided the wedding could be closer than expected. I think it was a month away now, I was losing track of time.

Today me and my bridesmaids were picking out their dresses. I had chosen Rose for an obvious reason, I loved her and she helped me through this. I picked Mia because, like Rose, she helped me through this crap. Angela, well it should be obvious, even though all this crap happened she still chose to be my friend and I loved that about her.

Jasper and I decided to tell everyone that Amy and Hayden were his cousins and we adopted them because their parents had died in a car accident. It was the only way to explain why they were already the size of toddlers. Either way, they were still considered our children.

While the girls and I were out doing the wedding stuff, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, and Hayden were supposed to be doing male boding or something along those lines. If I had to guess it was teaching my son how to play sports and/or video games. I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing both at the same time.

"Bella," I looked up and saw Angela coming out in the first dress. It was a simple black dress that the consultant had chosen. "Is it supposed to look like this?" She asked turning around to reveal a huge white bow on the back.

Amy started laughing and clapping. Her smile almost lit up the whole room and caused Angela to smile and rethink her opinion. "Uh, I'm not sure Ang," I muttered as I saw Rosalie walk out of the dressing room with a glare on her face.

"You like this Amy?" Rose asked the little girl, though her glare was still directed towards me.

Amy nodded and clapped. She leaned back and touched my face. "Beautiful," a bell like voice went through my head. I smiled and kissed her hair then turned back to Rosalie.

"I think she thinks you would look beautiful in anything you wore Rose," I explained. Amy showed me a picture of Angela then said beautiful again. "You too Ang."

Angela smiled and messed with Amy's hair. "You're beautiful too Amy," she smiled at the little girl, causing her to start giggling again.

There was a loud ripping sound than Mia walked out of her dressing room. She had the large white bow in her hand and tossed it on the ground at my feet. "Oops, it just feel off," she rolled her eyes.

Amy frowned and touch my cheek. I saw a picture of Mia and the word beautiful. Then I saw the bow she just throw on the floor and was surprised to hear the word tacky.

I frowned. "You don't like the dress?" I asked her. The girl shook her head. She showed me the bow again. "Oh," I muttered. "The dress is beautiful without the bow." She nodded. I turned to Rose. "Maybe we shouldn't be shopping at a bridesmaid store?" I suggested. It seemed like only tacky dresses were here.

"Bella," she said, "We are shopping for a bridesmaid dress at the bridesmaid store."

"But,"

"No butts," Rosalie glared.

"Butts are for smacking," Mia laughed. Angela laughed and high-fived Mia. I smiled at them, I still can't believe they had become such good friends.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at them. "I guess these dresses will have to work," she sighed, "Since someone," she glared at Mia who just smile at her, "decided to destroy their dress."

Mia rolled her eyes. "It was an accident!" She yelled. "Besides, you would have torn the ugly bow off too if you thought of it first."

Rosalie sighed. "You are too right," she sneered.

A round of laughter erupted from the five of us as Rosalie admitted her guilt. Once our laughter calmed down Mia, Rose, and Angela went to take the dresses off. I heard two loud ripping sounds and two loud "MIAs". I laughed as I realized Mia had torn the large white bows off Rosalie's and Angela's dresses also. Eventually, everyone had gotten out of their dresses and Rose had paid from them. We drove back to Forks and dropped Angela off at her house. She hugged me and told me she couldn't wait for the wedding.

"I can't either Ang!" I said, truly excited that I would be marrying the man of my dreams.

Angela laughed. "One months," she reminded me. She hugged me once more then kissed Amy on the cheek. "I can't wait to see you in your dress little one," she smiled. Amy gave Angela a big grin and nodded her head, clapping. Angela smiled at her then walked to her house, dress bag in hand.

Once Angela was safely inside, Rose took off down the rode.

"Slow down!" I yelled from the backseat. "Do I really have to put a sticker on your car that say 'Baby on Board' for you to remember that!"

Rose instantly slowed the car to a human pace. Amy stopped laughing and pulled on my arm. "Yeah?" I asked her.

She held up her arms and started moving them, like she was driving. Then she muttered, "Vroom, vroom!" like a race car.

This only confused me more. "You like it when Rose drives fast?" Amy nodded and said 'vroom, vroom,' again.

Rosalie smirked. "See? The child likes going fast!" She claimed, speeding back to a hundred. "She's a so much cooler human than you were."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at my soon-to-be sister. I turned my focus back on the little girl in her car seat, laughing and joking as she played some kind of hand game with Mia. I wondered how she was so much more like a vampire than human. Amy liked drinking blood, hated even thought of a bottle of milk, easily adjusted into having a family of vampires, and was never bothered by speed-whether in a car or while being carried. This confused me so much. It made me think. Perhaps my daughter was the more vampire of the twins and my son, Hayden, was more human. I guess I'll find out when we get home and see how Hayden reacted to spending a day with the guys.

**Jasper's POV**

"So, what are we going to do for Emmett Junior's first day out with the guys?" Emmett asked as he laid out on the couch, spreading his feet across Jacob's lap.

"Yuck man!" Jacob yelled, pushing Emmett's feet off of him. "I know you're a vampire and all but come on! Even I shower!"

I laughed at the boy's intolerance to Emmett's "one shower a month" policy. Hayden, who was sitting on my lap, started laughing after seeing his father do so. In response to that, a ray of sunshine burned a hole through the clouds and made it's way through the living room window.

"We can't do anything if the sun is shining," I commented, looking over at a sparkling Emmett having Jacob in a head lock.

"Say uncle!" Emmett kept yelling while Jacob resisted.

"It'll only get tighter until you do Jake," I told him. Emmett and me always did that to each other. We could last a long time in that hold, it would only get uncomfortable the someone would get bored, Jacob, however, would need to breath in a few minutes and would have to give in eventually. "Just give in, you can't lose to me or Emmett."

Jacob started hitting the back of the couch with his free hand and choked out, "Uncle!" Emmett released him and laid back down on the couch, his feet in Jacob's lap, chuckling. Jacob started rubbing his neck, trying to breathe. "I'm really starting to hate you too."

I rolled my eyes just as Emmett yelled, "Join the club." Hayden started laughing and clapping again, only to cause more clouds to disappear. Emmett looked at the young boy in my hands. "If Emmett Jr. keeps laughing were going to have to stay inside all day!"

"His name is Hayden, not Emmett Jr.," I told my childlike brother.

"Potato, Potato, what's the different?" He said, not really caring. "Why don't we teach the little tike to play video games?" Emmett's eyes lit up as he jumped off the couch and ran to set it up, not waiting for an answer.

"So, is this some male bonding day like Bella told me or is this some 'The girls need a fucking break from your retarded asses' day like Mia told me?" Jacob asked, relaxing a little.

I chuckled at the difference in the two best friend's trains of thought. "Both. Bella just puts everything in a nicer way than Mia," I laughed.

"You really lucked out did you?" Emmett asked coming back with controllers. "Ending up with Mia, I mean."

I perked up a little. Jacob had never shared his thoughts on how he viewed Mia, or her thoughts on imprinting. I was interested in seeing if he thought he was the luckiest guy in the world, like I did with Bella, or if he thought he "lucked out" as Emmett thought of it.

Jacob shook his head. "Naw," he smiled. "I didn't. At first I thought I'd really gotten into a mess but now that I'm actually getting to know the witch, in both senses of the word, I really do love her. Sure, she doesn't believe in most of my culture, but hell, she makes some good points. And behind all the crusty bitchy outside, she's a marshmallow on the inside."

I looked to Emmett and saw the amusement in his eyes. We both burst out laughing at the thought of Mia being anything close to a marshmallow. If anything she was a solid as a rock on the inside. A rock that held love and protected others, but still a rock.

"If she hears you calling her a marshmallow you'd better bring a suit of armor to protect you," Emmett joked, though from his emotions I could tell her was serious.

Jacob sighed. "You know what I mean."

Of course we did. We knew he meant that she had a heart and was capable of caring, though I'm not sure I'd say she was a marshmallow.

"Alright," Emmett sat down next to me and handed Hayden a controller. "This is what you use when you play a video game." He went into explaining what every button did and what the object was for the game we were going to play.

"Shouldn't we start him out with an easier game?" Jacob suggested.

Emmett shook his head. "Naw, this little dude can handle Super Smash Brothers," he insisted. "Can't you Hayden?" My son nodded, holding up the controller and pressing random buttons to make his point. "See, little dude's cool."

Jacob shrugged and took a controller from the table. I took one also and Emmett started the game. He gave Hayden a chance to pick the best player, but instead, Hayden chose one that wasn't so great.

"You sure little dude?" Emmett asked. "Kirby's not the best one in the game?" Hayden nodded. Emmett shrugged. "Alright, if you want to lose that's cool too." Emmett started the game and we began playing.

When the game was over Emmett stared at the screen wide eyed. His mouth was open and, when I say this I mean it, on the ground. Shock still rolled off of him in the bucket loads.

"I can believe I got bet by a two month old," he muttered. "I want a rematch!"

Hours later we were still playing video games when the girls walked in the front door. "What the hell!" Rosalie yelled.

Emmett paused the game and we all looked back to see the girls standing in shock. I guess they should be shocked. Jacob was in the kitchen, eating, Emmett stood by the TV with the Guitar Hero guitar in his hands, I stood by Emmett the bass in my hands, and Hayden sat on the couch, the drums in front of him, playing.

Bella stood in the middle of Mia and Rose, Amy in her arms. My daughter laughed at us and started clapping her hands. "Go brother!" She laughed.

I dropped the bass and ran over to my soon-to-be wife and little girl. "Did you say something sweetheart?" I asked the beautiful blonde girl my Bella held.

She smiled. "Go daddy!" She laughed. "Go brother!"

Bella's smiled widened and she pulled Amy closer to her into a hug. "My baby's first words!" She yelled. "I love you sweetie!" The room darkened as clouds filled the sky. Bella and I looked over at Hayden. His eyes were huge and sad. My fiancée handed our daughter to me and pulled Hayden into a hug. "Hey baby," she cooed. "Don't think I'm leaving you out just because I'm cheering for your sister."

Hayden's eyes stayed big, tears coming to the ends of them. "Mommy," he muttered.

Bella smiled at him, her eyes lighting up as her other child spoke his first word. "I'm so proud of you baby," she praised. "You are just as amazing as your sister. I love you."

Hayden's emotions started to stabilize and become happier again as he heard his mother say she loved him. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "I wuv you Mommy," his soft voice said.

Amy wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my check. "I wuv you daddy!" She said, mimicking her older brother.

I smiled. "I love you too angel," I kissed her head and wrapped my free arm around Bella's waist. "One months," I whispered in her ear. "One months and we'll officially be a family."

Bella laughed. "You're wrong Jasper, we won't be a family in one month," she said. I moved my head so I could look down into her big gold eyes. "We're already a family, in one month I'll just be your wife."

I smiled. "I love you Bella," I leaned down and kissed her. Moments like these are the reasons I want it to last forever, moments like this are the reason we'll always be happy. "Forever." I said pulling back.

Bella nodded. "Forever," she laid her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**AWE! How sweet! So I can't get sued for taking a scene, I'll say now that I got the idea for the dress shopping scene from the deleted scenes from the movie_ 27 Dresses_. Also, the next chapter is going to be our last. Sorry, but I already have it planned out! And I'm going to try and make it a long chapter since it will be the last. I'm so glad everyone has stuck with me! I love you guys!**


	33. Fariy Tales are Real

**It's the last chapter, the wedding chapter, be excited! Also, there is the link to Bella's wedding dress on my profile.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I can't do this," I muttered.

"Yes you can," Rose told me. She rubbed my arm before continuing to mess with my hair.

"No I can't," I said. "I can't get married. I'm only eighteen!"

"You're an eighteen year old vampire in love with your mate," Rosalie reminded me. She finally pined it back into a messy bun that made it looked like she wasn't trying to hard, yet still make me look perfect. "Done." She pinned in the sapphire clip my mother had given me into my hair and turned me to a full length mirror.

"Wow," I whispered as I looked over my dress. It was simple, yet elegant. The form fitting wrap around made me look taller than I actually was, I'm sure that was what Rose was going for. "I don't know how you got the perfect one."

She shrugged. "I know you Bella," she smiled. "Now, be happy. You are walking down in isle in a few minutes to marry the man you love, with your three best friends as bridesmaids and daughter and son in the wedding."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Okay Rosalie, I'll stop," I said. I can do this! I need a peep talker, not someone who just tells me facts. "Where's Mia?"

Rosalie groaned. "Am I not-" Though Rose couldn't finish her sentence because Mia walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. Mia was in a pair of jeans and an old stained shirt. "The traffic is horrible in Seattle and some kid with baby fat and blonde hair tried to hit on me downstairs."

"Why aren't you in your dress?" Rose snapped. "Any your hair's a mess!"

Mia touched her normal "I just got out of bed do you really think I'll spend an hour on my hair" do. "What?" she asked innocently. "I was going to brush it when I got here."

Rose groaned. She flattened her perfectly straight dress. "Just put your dress on, I'm going to check on the guys," Rosalie disappeared out the door.

I looked to Mia, my eyes full of pain and worry. She offered me a smiled and hugged me. "You can do this Bella!" Mia cheered. "You're beautiful, prefect, loving, caring, sweet, just plain awesome and so much more! Is that a good enough peep talk?"

I smiled and giggled at her trying to be helpful yet being herself at the same time. "Yeah Mia, thanks," I looked back to the mirror. Mia was right, I was pretty. Rose was right, I was about to marry the love of my life, I just needed to be happy and not worry.

Twenty minutes later, everything was set up. All the guests were in there seats downstairs. Angela, Rosalie, and Mia were standing in front of me, all in their line things that Rose had organized for the bridesmaids. Now I was waiting for the music to start. Finally we could hear piano playing flowing up the stairs and the ceremony was starts.

With my new gracefulness, I didn't trip once on the stairs, though Ang did stumble a bit in her heels. Charlie stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arm out for me. I smile at him and took it. "You look beautiful Bells," he commented as we walked to the music, both of us awkwardly trying to keep up with the beat.

"Thanks dad," I grinned. "I'm going to miss you."

He nodded. "I'm always here for you Bella, just call when you need me," he arm tightened around mine as he said this.

This must be hard for him, giving up his only daughter. I guess it was a good thing he trusted Jasper like his own son. Charlie had told me that he was glad I ended up with Jasper since it seemed like he'd take care of me, that he'd be my best friend and husband. No matter what anyone said, I would always miss my dad. Even though I'd lived with Renee for most of my life, he was, and always will be, the best dad I'll ever know.

I watched my converse covered feet step onto the white carpet that was the Cullen living room. Yes, I said converse. Surprisingly, I was allowed to not wear heels. "It's her special day," Mia reminded Rosalie, "if she wants to do it in sneakers let her." Rosalie had huffed and walked away muttering something along the lines of how it would ruin the dress. Either way, I was wearing a pair of my favorite shoes on my special day and I didn't care who stared at me, I'd become used to it.

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Even with my mom's comforting smile from the front row, I could shake the fear from my body. I had always hated attention and that never changed. Even today, when it was supposed to be the best day of my life, I couldn't shake the feeling that I might trip, fall, and ruin everything. If I had a heart beat, it would be out of my chest and across the room by now.

A sense of calm came over me and I looked up to see Jasper's smiling face. His cheeks looked about to break from how big his grin was. His eyes showed nothing but love. I barely tore my eyes away from his to see his tux. It was simply, yet completely Jasper. I could see his civil war metals on it. My eyes meet his again and that's all I saw. It didn't matter that everyone was staring at me, it didn't matter if I tripped and fell, all that matter was that Jasper was here. He was mine and I was his, and today, we would make that known to everyone.

Before long I had reached him. Charlie unhooked his arm from mine and kissed my forehead. "I love you Bells," he whispered.

"I love you too dad," I told him before he moved out of way.

Jasper took my hands. "You look beautiful," he smiled at me. "Like always."

I looked down and bite my lip. All I could think about was how lucky I was that blushing was now impossible. "Thanks," I managed to mutter before everything started.

I'm sure everyone was listening to everything anyone said. I heard Jessica Stanley in the background about how I had "lucked out" with getting two Cullens, but ignored her completely. I wasn't sure if Jasper was even listening to what the priest was saying, I knew I wasn't. I caught on to a few words, love, forever, eternal, but didn't hold onto them. I was lost in Jasper's gold eyes and his smile. He made me lose myself and surroundings. As far as I knew, we could be back in that meadow he brought me to when he proposed.

I felt something touch my leg. I glance back and saw Mia with wide eyes. "I do," she mouthed.

Oh! I snapped my head back to Jasper. He was resisting the urge to chuckle. "I do!" I said. "I really do." I squeezed Jasper's hands. He smiled back and offered me a squeeze.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said with a smile. "You may kiss the bride."

Jasper leaned down. "I love you," he said before pressing his lips to mine. I throw my arms his neck and pulled him closer to me. I could have stayed like this forever, not having to breath. The only thing that reminded me that I couldn't just stay like this forever was a cough from our friends and family.

I pulled away first. Jasper chuckled and put his arm around me. "Come on my beautiful wife," he whispered. "Let's go greet our new families."

I nodded and turned to go see my mom. A flash of color caught my eyes. I looked up and saw a pink dress leaning against the wall farthest away from me. I followed the fabric to the person's face and had to hold back my gasp. It took me a minute to take Alice in. Her short pixie cut had grown out to be shoulder length.

Alice offered me a small friendly smile and a wave before disappearing through the doorway.

Jasper nudged me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, not wanting to have any trouble today. Worry still showed on Jasper's face but didn't question me further.

Esme had set up a large tent in the backyard for the reception. Everything was perfect, as I expected. Esme doesn't do half of a job. She does everything's that's needed and thankfully doesn't go overboard. Jasper introduced me to his brother, Peter, and Peter's wife Charlotte. Esme introduced me to the Denali family. Unsurprisingly, Tanya didn't like me. I knew she'd hate me because I had dated Edward but didn't think she'd still hate me since I was over him.

"Ignore her," Kate told me. "Tanya just doesn't get how to let go of stuff." They blond vampire smiled and hugged me. "Welcome to the family."

I smiled. "Thanks Kate," I said. "I'm glad someone understand," I said that toward Irina. She, like Tanya, didn't like me. Though she didn't resent me as much as Tanya, she still did not like me.

Irina huffed. "Whatever!" She yelled before stomping off.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, someone wants to dance with you," Jasper whispered in my ear. He pulled me over to where Jacob and Mia stood.

My friend smiled at me. "You gotta share sweetie," she muttered. Mia grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him off to the dance floor.

I looked back and saw Jacob glaring at Jasper. I smirked. "I guess you're the one who wants to dance with me?" I chuckled.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, just didn't think Mia…" He let his thought go and turned back to me. "Never mind, I wanted to dance with my best friend on her big day."

I smiled and rested my arms around his neck. "Thanks Jake, I'm glad I get to dance with my friend too." He nodded and set his hands on my hips. We swayed back and forth, neither of us knowing how to dance. I glanced away from Jacob and saw that flash of pink again. I watched Alice lean up against a chair and watch me dance. She still had that smile on her face but I didn't want to believe that she was go to be nice now. "Jacob, I have to go," I muttered. Before he could answer I walked away.

I motioned for Alice to meant me outside. She nodded and disappeared before anyone could actually see her. I walked outside the tent trying not to attract any attention. I found Alice a little ways outside. She had a small, sweet smile on her face. "What are you doing here!" I snarled.

"Nice to see you too Bella," she laughed. "Wow, you really are a beautiful vampire. My visions didn't fail me."

"What do you want Alice?" I snapped. I was not in the mode to deal with right now. I did not want to see her on my wedding day!

"Calm down," Alice said, not losing her temper once. "I just came to see your wedding. I wanted to make sure it was perfect."

"Why would I believe you?" I asked. "You kidnapped me!"

"And I'm sorry for that," she tried. "Look, I really am sorry. I've gotten visions about you. I've seen them, Amy and Hayden. You have beautiful children by the way. I just wanted to come and apologize," Alice looked up at me with large gold eyes. "I'm so sorry, I almost got you killed and I wish I could take it back. I'm sorry about all the crap I've pulled."

I wanted so badly to yell at her and tell her to fuck off that I would never forgive her but I couldn't do that. No matter how much trouble Alice has caused me, I could see it in her eyes. She really was sorry. "Why? What made you change your mind?" I asked. If she had a good reason, if I could tell for sure that she had changed then I might forgive her.

A small smile came on her face. "Actually you're the one who made me change," she admitted. "I had a vision of you and Jasper with Amy and Hayden. I saw how happy you four were and I realized I could have killed you and those two innocent children. I knew then I was wrong. I tried to tell Edward but he wouldn't hear it, say how if he could, he would try to get you back, so I left. I've been in Seattle, keeping an eye on you, when I saw that your wedding was soon I wanted to come and see if you could ever forgive me. So will you?"

She has changed, I could see it in her eyes. No matter what Alice has done to me, she still had some good left in her. And that good what to be forgiven.

I took a deep breath. "I forgive you Alice," I said.

Suddenly she throw herself on me. "Oh my God Bella! Thank you! You wouldn't believe how happy I am to know you forgive me!" Alice smiled.

"No problem Alice," I smiled back at her. "You know if I was still human you'd have crushed me."

Alice's laugh sounded like soft bells, it was so familiar and comfortable. I didn't even realize how much I had missed Alice until I allowed her back in my life. "May I see them?" She asked.

I immediately knew she was talking about my children. "I don't know, Alice."

"I just want to see them," she pleaded. "I don't even have to meant them, I just want to see if they are more beautiful than in my vision."

I sighed. "Alright, but I need to ask Jas," I paused, rethinking. "My husband first." The word came of my tongue with ease. That just proves how much I love him.

Alice nodded. "Let's go, I'll be needing to apologize to him also," she said. I nodded and we walked off, back into the tent.

When we walked in the entrance, I noticed how Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob were whispering. When they smelt Alice their heads snapped up immediately. Jasper was by my side before I could even breathe. Emmett was standing in between Alice and myself, making sure there was no contact between us.

"Leave," Jasper snarled.

"I just came to apologize," Alice said.

"We do not want your apology," Jasper snapped. Emmett, and a now present, Jacob nodded in agreement.

"But-" Alice tried, but Jasper cut her off with a snarl.

"Jasper!" I snapped. He looked at me. "Alice is here to apologize, I've already accepted hers," I explained. "Now it's your turn to hear her out."

"Bella," he tried. I shook my head. "Alright Alice, since my wife is willing to trust what you say, let's hear it out." He exaggerated the word wife so she would get the hint.

Alice nodded and told him almost exactly what she'd told me. "Also, I'm sorry for how I treated you before we meant Bella. I shouldn't have lied to you, I should have told you that I wasn't your mate, for that I am sorry."

Jasper stared at her for a moment, most likely trying to decided if she was lying. "You're being truthful," he finally said. "I accept."

Alice beamed. "Thank you so much Jasper," she looked at Emmett. "I'm sorry for anything I did to you and Rosalie also, I was a total bitch but am trying to improve on it."

I smiled. So I don't trust her completely yet, but it was a start for her to apology for what she did. It meant her heart wasn't fully made of stone.

"Someone wants to see you," I heard Renee say. I turned around and saw she was holding Amy and Hayden. "Sorry," she said when she saw we were in the middle of a conversation, "this two have been muttering mommy and daddy for the last ten minutes." I took my babies and they instantly relaxed. "You look beautiful Bella."

I smiled. "Thanks mom," I told her.

"It was so nice of you two to take in Hayden and Amy," Renee continued. "The fact that you two are so young adds to the how nice it was. It's not easy being a young parent."

I nodded. "I know mom, but I couldn't leave these two," I kissed their foreheads. "They are too sweet to give away."

My mom smiled and nodded. "I love all three of you," she pulled us into a hug. "Come on Jasper you're part of the family too." Jasper smiled as Renee pulled him in. "It's just one big happy family now." When she finished hugging us she walked away, back to Phil.

"They are more amazing than I saw in my visions," Alice commented. "Hello Hayden, Amy. I'm Alice."

The twins looked up at me with questioning looks on their faces, as if to ask if it was okay to talk to Alice. I nodded.

"Alice," Hayden smiled.

"Pretty hair!" Amy cheered.

Alice smiled. "Thank you," she grinned. "Thank you for letting me meant them." She told Jasper and I.

"Just don't betray us again, Alice," Jasper said sternly. She nodded and walked off.

A slow song can on as Rosalie walked up to me. "I'll take them now," she said, taking Amy. Hayden jumped out of my arms and into Emmett's. Causing Emmett to cheer.

"Would you care to dance?" Jasper asked me. I nodded and took his hand. He lead me to the dance floor and placed his hands on my hips, mine on his neck. We swayed and turned silently for the first few songs.

"I'm having so much fun," I smiled. "Today was perfect." I laid my head on his chest.

Jasper smiled and put his arm on my waist. "Let's go off for a little while," he whispered. Jasper pulled me out the tent before I could answer. We walked into one of Esme's garden's and sat down on a stone bench. Jasper pulled a daisy out of the ground and placed it in my hair. "Beautiful, just like you."

I smiled. "I love you so much," I kissed him.

"I love you too Bella," he said. "I'll love you for all of our eternal lives, Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock."

I laid against him, looking out at the sunset that was breaking through the clouds. "What a perfect ending to a perfect day," I mused. It felt like a movie, a fairy tale wedding with a sunset at the end. It was too perfect to be real yet it was.

"I agree," Jasper said. His arms tightened around me and I started to let my eyes close. I let my imagination drift off and my eyes close. As if I was still able to sleep, I thought about what the rest of my days will be like. Who knows, for all I know this could be the end. Though, in my heart, I knew it was just the beginning.

* * *

**There it was, that's how the story ends. I just couldn't help myself, I had to make Alice come back. I don't like Edward so I kept him away. Thank you everyone who's ever read this and mega thanks for anyone who's ever reviewed. I love you guys please review and thanks for reading. =]**


End file.
